By the Hand of Jack Sparrow
by WenchesHaveMoreFun
Summary: Supernatural event in Bermuda Triangle dumps presentday girl into the ocean to be rescued by Black Pearl. A selfinsert, so ye be warned. First FF, R&R. Pirates in Ch.2 Rated for bad language. NOW COMPLETE.
1. In the Tongue of the Ocean

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Disney, I do not own POTC in any way, although I do own lots of POTC goodies. My OC is mine, all mine. Some names have been changed to protect guilt or innocence.**

**Author's Note: Pirates in next chapter.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

In the Tongue of the Ocean

(Present day)

I had dreamed about it for years and now I was finally here. A vacation cruise in the Caribbean! Some friends and I had chartered a boat to travel from island to island. We were more interested in sampling the local culture and mingling with the local people than in visiting the tourist destinations. So far, it was just glorious! We'd sailed from Miami, visited Nassau, and were now on our way south through the Bahamas.

The sun was warm and the breeze was moving us along at a leisurely pace. Our hired captain had been keeping us entertained with stories about the Bermuda Triangle, in which we were currently sailing. He told us of many interesting accounts of spinning compasses, electronic failures, and the mysterious disappearances of many boats and planes. I smiled as I remembered being fascinated by those stories as a child.

Suddenly, the captain called to us, "It's happening! The compass is spinning!" My friends and I gathered around and, sure enough, the compass needle spun in a clockwise direction. Suddenly, the boat lurched. A gust of wind had caught us off guard and we had to adjust the sails to compensate. I glanced in the direction of the wind and saw a line of clouds building on the horizon. I alerted our captain who, upon observing the squall, directed us to help "batten down the hatches." Our concerned looks prompted him to reassure us, "No worries. It's common for these to spring up out of nowhere…We'll be able to ride it out if it catches us."

The strength of the wind was increasing and the ocean was becoming much more choppy. There was no doubt that the squall was rapidly gaining on us.

"Get below and make sure any loose items are stowed away!" the captain ordered. The sense of urgency in his voice was a little unnerving. I calmed myself by thinking that it's simply common sense, a safety precaution. I was glad that we had decided to hire a local captain and not take our chances by sailing ourselves.

I gathered up our belongings and stashed them in the cabinets that lined the walls of the cabin below. It was a bit challenging since the boat was rocking unpredictably and I kept losing my balance. No "sea legs" on this girl, I thought. I stood up, holding onto the wall to regain my balance and was struck by the unmistakable sensation of seasickness looming in my belly. Must get up top quickly, I thought. If I can see the horizon and have some perspective, the feeling usually passes. I climbed the steep, ladder-like wood stairs and opened the door to the deck.

I was unprepared for the force of the wind. It propelled the door out of my hand and slammed it back against the outside wall of the cabin. My hair whipped around, slapping me in the face. Quickly, I slipped my hair into a ponytail and closed the door securely. Each gust of wind felt like it sucked the breath out of my lungs. The air was oppressively humid, thick, and warm.

As I made my way over to the captain, I noticed the sky. It was a sickly purple-green color. I wondered if this was what the sky would look like in the Midwest, just before a tornado. There was no noticeable rotation of the clouds…thankfully we weren't in for a waterspout. The cloud was a billowing, boiling, angry mass.

I heard the captain's voice shouting, but I couldn't make out his words. As I edged toward him, he shouted again, "I want all of you to stay below!" I shouted back to him, "If I stay below, I'll vomit! I need to see the horizon!" The look on his face conveyed that he understood. "Make sure you hang on to something!"

I walked slowly toward the front of the boat and sat down, looping my arm through a railing. A flash overhead illuminated the dark sky, turning the boiling clouds a shocking green color. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. I waited for the thunder…it never came. The sea looked like ink, angry and black.

As I turned to look back at the captain, I gasped. The boat was gone! The captain and the rear portion of the boat _were no longer there_. It couldn't have broken in half – there was no sound of wood splintering. The only sound was the wind howling. The air was becoming even thicker and more oppressive. And I was not regaining my equilibrium. A wave of intense nausea gripped me and I started to crawl slowly across the deck, toward the side of the boat. My mouth began to flood with saliva and I knew I would be facing seasickness. Another hideous green flash of light. Almost there…

Almost.

I reached the edge of the boat and peered into the inky black water…waiting. I could feel the nausea building inside me and I spat into the water. Another blast of wind felt like it would suffocate me. I leaned over the edge of the boat, feeling my stomach heave. It was the last thing I would remember from the squall.


	2. Welcome to the Caribbean, Luv

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Disney owns all. My OC is mine.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Welcome to the Caribbean, Luv

(The Late 17th Century)

The bright warm sun of a perfect Caribbean day was shocking to behold. I blinked and looked around. How long had I been clinging to this piece of wreckage? Wreckage! I began to frantically search the surrounding water for anything and anyone. There was nothing, but empty perfectly turquoise sea. No land in sight either. I attempted to stifle the rising panic within me…must think clearly…what to do? I was floating on a portion of our boat's hull, wearing shorts and a white t-shirt. What to do indeed!

I rested my head on the portion of the hull that was above water. I felt so tired. I knew that dehydration and exposure were serious threats.

I pulled myself up as much as I could to get a better look around. There was a speck in the distance. Could it be? It was! A ship! And it appeared to be getting closer. I tried to wave my arm in the air to attract attention. It was still so far away…

"Cap'n, look over there. Thought I saw something." Gibbs handed the spyglass to Jack.

Captain Jack Sparrow peered through the spyglass, scanning the ocean's surface. He had no difficulty seeing that there was a person slowly bobbing around in the water. "Well, that's interesting…" he mumbled, handing the spyglass back to Gibbs. Another look confirmed the first mate's suspicions. Gibbs shouted to the crew, "Man overboard!"

I raised my head to look again. The ship was still headed in my direction. At least I won't be in the ocean any more.

I rested on the floating wreckage, completely drained of energy. That strange squall must have destroyed our boat, drowning everyone. And I survived, the worst swimmer of the bunch.

Suddenly, I heard voices and the sound of creaking. I looked up to see the ship alongside me and a boat being lowered into the water. There were two men in the boat and they were rowing toward me. The man rowing was older and stockier than the other, who was dressed in a heavy overcoat and had, of all things, dreadlocks.

As they reached me, the dreadlocked man rose up and pulled a pistol from his belt. My eyes widened in disbelief as I began to ask, "What are you do-?" He fired, and the shot flew past my right shoulder. I turned and to my horror, saw the pale grey tip of a dorsal fin disappear below the water. Panic and adrenalin surged through me and I propelled myself off the wreckage. I grabbed the edge of the boat, trying to pull myself up. Hands gripped my arms and the waistband of the back of my shorts and I was pulled into the boat. Too exhausted to move, I just lay there in a soggy heap.

"Are you alright?" the dreadlocked man asked. I nodded, shivering and unable to speak. He took his coat off and covered me with it. It was warm and smelled of sweat and…gunpowder?

"She's a woman," said the older man in disbelief.

"Indeed she is," replied the dreadlocked man.

I could feel the boat being rowed back to the ship. The two men tied ropes to either end of the boat and it was lifted out of the water.

"Aren't you gonna say something about women being bad luck on a ship?" asked the dreadlocked man.

The older man countered, "It ne'er deterred ye before, Cap'n. Why waste me breath?"

"Aye, good point," acknowledged the dreadlocked captain.

The older man continued, "But I was thinkin' that maybe ye could start bringin' lost puppies onboard instead…"

I peeked up at the captain, who appeared to be pondering this suggestion. "Puppies," he repeated.

"Aye, Cap'n, puppies," the older man emphasized.

The captain thought a bit more and stated, "Don't encounter too many puppies out on the open sea."

"Aye, me point exactly," replied the older man.

The rowboat was pulled up and over the side of the ship, then lowered onto the deck with a thud. I pushed myself up to look around. The ship had three masts, each holding large, dark square sails. The sails seemed to be randomly patched with varying shades of dark squares of fabric. All exposed wood I could see had been covered in black paint. The paint was glossy and worn in some places, peeling and flaking in others.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Miss," the captain said proudly.

**A/N: Yeah , the conversation about puppies is odd, but it's also reminiscent of the conversation between Jack and Gibbs after Jack escapes prison in DMC, thought it'd be funny.**


	3. A Reluctant Knight in Shining Armour

**Disclaimer: Disney is all-powerful and owns all, OC is mine.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

A Reluctant Knight in Shining Armour

I smiled weakly at the captain. I looked around at the crew. They were burly and unkempt, but surprisingly all of them seemed to have kind eyes.

The captain had climbed out of the rowboat and offered his hand to help me out. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service, m'lady." I put my hand in his and started to stand up, but my legs gave out. Quick as a flash, Captain Jack lunged to support me, his arm around my waist, lifting me out of the rowboat.

I was pressed up against him as he held me. "Can you stand?" he asked quietly. I tried to answer, but I couldn't. I just looked into his eyes. And everything else faded away…His eyes…so dark, so enveloping. I felt very, very safe and yet uneasy, in an almost primal way. And I was unable to look away…

"Mother Mary, Cap'n, she's as white as a sheet," the older man from the rowboat exclaimed.

"Yes, well…Gibbs, please escort m'lady to my cabin. Find her some dry clothes and see that she gets some rest," Captain Jack ordered.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied. "C'mon Miss, 'tis not far," he said to me, looping his arm around my waist to support me.

As we walked, I turned to look over my shoulder at the Captain. He was standing by the railing, gazing out at the ocean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bloody hell! I'm a pirate! How is it that I keep finding myself in the position of rescuing these damsels in distress? It all started so long ago, when that blasted Elizabeth fell into the ocean. I had to rescue her, and the whelp, several more times over the years. At least she could be entertaining, up until…

This one was as different from Elizabeth as night was from day. But would she toy with my affections as mercilessly as Elizabeth had? And, in the end, would she betray me as well? Perhaps Gibbs was right. Time will tell…

Yes, she seems very different indeed. Those long, muscular legs. The sleek, glossy, dark hair. The sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheekbones. Oh, how I do love freckles! And those eyes…blue-green like the sea. Oh, to drown in the gaze of those eyes…

Bugger, bugger, bugger! Don't do this to yourself, mate. Just keep away from her. Drop her in the nearest safe port with a few coins for her to make her way home. And forget you ever laid eyes on the wretched damsel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are. The clothes are the Cap'n's, but they oughtta fit ye just fine," Gibbs said, handing me a pair of brown linen breeches, a beige linen shirt, and a pair of brown leather boots.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Would you have any water? I'm very thirsty."

"Aye, Miss. I'll fetch ye some food and water," he hastily replied. "How long were ye out there, all flotsam and jetsam?"

I thought for a moment. "I really don't know."

Gibbs regarded me with sympathy. "You're lucky we found ye, an' just in time too. From the looks of it, that vile beastie was plannin' to have ye for breakfast."

"Oh, god," I whispered, suddenly feeling weak and nauseous.

Quickly Gibbs continued, "Well, ne'er ye mind 'bout that, lass. Ye get these dry clothes on and I'll be right back with some food and water for ye…Ye be safe now." He smiled and left the cabin.

I stripped out of my wet clothes and put on the linen breeches and shirt. They were a little too big. I tied the shirt around my waist. The pants clung to my damp body. I draped the Captain's coat over a chair to dry.

The cabin was spacious, for a ship. The rear wall had three arched casement windows above a length of cabinets. There were gold velvet cushions on top of the cabinet for seating. The center window was open, letting in the sea breeze. In each corner, flanking the windows, was an ornately carved wooden cabinet.

To the left was a large rectangular wooden table, covered in maps. Two chairs were placed by the table. On top of the maps, there was an hour glass, inkwell and quill, some navigational instruments, and several glass bottles. A lantern hung from the ceiling above the table, gently swaying with the movement of the ship.

Beyond the table, under another set of three arched windows, was yet another row of cabinets. Scattered haphazardly over the top of these cabinets were candlesticks, small wooden chests, books, a globe and still more maps.

To the right, there was a four poster bed. Each column went from floor to ceiling. There was a burgundy velvet coverlet on the bed and two white linen pillows. Next to the bed was a wooden chair. At the foot of the bed, sat a large wooden chest.

And on the floor, gently rolling back and forth, was an empty glass bottle. I watched it, curiously, for several moments, before picking it up and placing it on the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack turned to see Gibbs heading toward his cabin with a tray of food and water. "Thank you, Gibbs, I'll take that." Gibbs acquiesced, handing the tray to his captain.

"Cap'n, the lass be a bit outta sorts 'bout the shark and all," Gibbs informed Jack. "Nearly fell into a swoon at the mention of it."

"Thank you, Gibbs…Good to know," Jack responded.


	4. Introductions

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me (Squawk) Don't sue me!**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Introductions

There was a knock on the door and I heard the Captain's voice, "Ya decent, luv?"

"As decent as I'll ever be, I suppose," I said quietly.

He opened the door, strode into the cabin and placed a tray on the large table. He picked up the cup and turned around, explaining, "You'll have to sip this slowly. If you drink it all down, it'll come right back up and I'd prefer that didn't happen in my cabin." He looked up at me and froze, making an odd little sound in the back of his throat.

I reached out and took the cup from his hand, watching him stare at me. "Is there something wrong, Captain?" I asked, taking a small sip of water.

"No!" he answered quickly. "You, uh, didn't fasten your shirt…"

I looked down, realizing I had simply tied the front, causing the neckline to be quite plunging and revealing.

He stepped closer. "May I," he asked tentatively, reaching out to me. His fingers trembling, he fumbled with the ties of my shirt. It was an awkward moment. I felt like a small child being dressed. And then my stomach flip-flopped, the reaction of my body responding to the close proximity of a man I evidently was attracted to.

"I can do that if you like," I offered, trying my best not to appear flustered.

"Yes…please," he said and moved away to sit at the table. He reached for one of the bottles on the table and took a long gulp.

I finished up fastening my shirt, relieved to have him now several feet away fro me. I sat in the other chair on the adjacent side of the table and sipped my water. "Captain, I'm starving. When can I try to eat something?" I whined. The tray of bread, cheese, and fruit was simply irresistible.

"You finish sipping that water, and hold it down, and then you can try eating, but _slowly_," he assured me. "Now then, how 'bout you tell me what happened to you."

Oh god. He's going to think I'm crazy if I tell him what really happened. He'll think I'm a lunatic and drop me off at the next port just to be rid of me. What do I tell him? For some strange reason, against all my better judgment, I felt compelled to tell him the truth. You_ are_ crazy, I told myself. Just lie to him…

Observing my hesitation to speak, he suggested, "Why don't we begin with your name, luv."

"My name is Eva, but my friends call me Eve." I smiled weakly. I suppose, given my current predicament, he will be the only friend I have calling me Eve.

"And does Miss Eve have a last name?"

"O'Malley," I blurted out without even thinking. Why am I lying about my name? And why did I just name myself after my neighbor's cat?!

"And, Miss O'Malley, how did it come to pass that you were bobbing around in the ocean all by your onesie?" he continued, sipping from his bottle.

I sighed deeply. Here we go… "Captain," I asked, "Have you ever experienced anything…supernatural, in your years of sailing these waters?"

"Supernatural," he repeated, questioningly.

"Uh…ghosts, banshees, sea serpents? Things like that," I suggested.

He scrutinized me carefully, his eyes narrowed. "Does battling cursed, undead pirates count? And what about being devoured by mythical leviathans?" he asked, his eyes suddenly becoming bitter and cold.

Confused by this sudden change in mood, I explained, "I just wondered…because what happened to me was…decidedly not normal."

"And you're concerned I'll think you're mad?" He looked at me with those dark, all consuming eyes. "If anyone would be considered to be mad from experiencing any uniquely extraordinary events, luv, it would certainly be me. And I can assure you, my dear Eve, that I am quite sane, in spite of it all." He took another sip. "So, out with it then…"

And I proceeded to tell him all of it. The spinning compass, the squall, the strange clouds and the boat half disappearing. " And the next thing I know, I'm floating all alone in the middle of the ocean on a piece of wreckage," I said, sighing. I swallowed my final sip of water , then continued, "Captain, I began this journey in the year 2006. And it is clear that I am currently no longer in that time. Why or how, I have absolutely no idea." I looked at him, waiting for a response.

He got up and strolled across the cabin to look out the open window. "And I'm to conclude, since you have no idea how this occurred, that you would similarly have no idea how to return to said time and place. And that you would pretty much be irrevocably detained here, with no friends or family to contact and no home to return to." He said it more like a statement, than a question.

I bristled at his tone. "Captain, it's the truth…and there's no reason for you to be so facetious."

"Jack," he said.

"What?" I asked

"You should call me 'Captain' in front of the crew, but in private you may call me 'Jack,'" he explained.

"Jack, since I have courteously managed not to vomit water all over your cabin, may I please eat something now?"

"Of course luv, but remember – slowly," he reminded me. "And you should probably get some rest. I'd imagine you're quite exhausted after your ordeal. I'll come check on you later," he said and left his cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was at the helm. He had to think and this was the best place to do it. He always felt at peace as he guided his beloved Pearl through the sea.

Well it wasn't going to be quite so easy to be rid of the damsel. Damn…I hate complications. And why on earth did I try to help her with her shirt? And worse, allow myself to be so distracted by said shirt clinging to her breasts, that I behaved like a nervous, fumbling whelp? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the legendary pirate!

This girl is nothing but trouble. And now it seems I'm stuck with her. I need rum.

Bugger it all, the rum's in my cabin. _With her_.

"Gibbs! Take the helm! I'll be in my cabin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I hope you like my interpretation of Jack. Getting into his head is truly a task not for the faint-hearted. And I forgot to mention, my OC is in her mid-twenties, so she's lived a little and had some experience with life and love. Things get a bit more interesting from here. Hope you enjoy! Hugs, kisses, hand heartfelt thanks for all the nice reviews! **


	5. The Black Pearl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am receiving no monetary gain from writing about these characters, I only get to have some self-indulgent fun. My OC is mine!**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

The Black Pearl

Jack entered his cabin silently, looking around for the girl. He saw her curled up on his bed, asleep.

Ah, there's the rum…he walked over to the table, grabbed the bottle and took a long sip. He edged noiselessly toward the bed. He could hear her breathing, quiet and deep. He watched for a moment. She was lean and muscular, yet soft and fleshy in all the right places. So different from that gaunt Elizabeth. No, this girl didn't live a sheltered life in a grand house with servants to do her bidding. The veins visible on her hands suggested she'd done a fair amount of hard work. And those lovely freckles…This girl did not hide from the outdoors under a parasol. Her ears were pierced several times and she wore small gold hoops in each of the piercings. She sighed and shifted in her sleep. And on her left thigh, partially exposed, she had a tattoo! This girl was an exotic creature, more like a native island girl that any proper English lady.

Curse it all! Why is she so compelling?

He went to sit at the table, looking at his maps. Funny, I can navigate my way easily on the open ocean, but navigating my way around women was proving to be increasingly difficult. He took a big swig of rum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why was he just sitting there staring at me? Obviously he thinks I'm sleeping. He makes the most interesting faces as the thoughts pass through his mind. And he is handsome…in a "lived-in" sort of way. That irresistible gleam in his eyes. Oh, his eyes…I love his eyes.

He began to look at his maps, fiddling with navigational instruments. He has such long, elegant fingers.

I propped myself up on an elbow and watched. He must've felt me watching because he looked over to me.

"Ah, you're awake." He stood up and strolled over, extending his hand. "Let me give you a tour of the Black Pearl, luv."

I put my hand in his, the long fingers encircling mine. He led me out of the cabin and up to the helm.

"Let's start at the top, shall we? I'll take the Pearl for now, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, clearly dismissing the man. I smiled at Gibbs as he left. Jack lovingly ran his hands over the wheel as he told me about his adventures on the ship. I noticed all the worn areas on the wheel and smiled. There was comfort here for him, like the worn, threadbare places on a child's teddy bear or the wood banister of an old family home.

"May I," I asked, reaching out to touch those worn, sacred spots. Jack looked startled at my outstretched hand. His eyes met mine and locked for an instant, and he quietly said, "Yes."

I lightly ran my fingertips over the spokes of the wheel, polished so smooth from the touch of his hands. Jack's eyes darted from watching my hand to look at my face. I smiled the whole time, imagining battles and storms and perfect days with beautiful sunsets. I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes until I opened them. Jack was staring at me as if I'd suddenly sprouted an extra head. I ignored him. The intricate carvings and lanterns I saw over his shoulder distracted me. I stepped around him to look at them. Again, I couldn't resist touching. I began to run my fingers lightly over the surfaces, feeling the different textures. Worn exposed wood, thick layers of black paint, peeling paint. I turned around to face him. He was still staring at me, his mouth open, seemingly dumbfounded. I smiled, "She's beautiful, Jack. Show me more."

"Gibbs, to the helm!"

Jack grabbed my left hand and led me around the ship. Sometimes he'd pause to tell me a story of something that had happened in that location. Sometimes I'd find an interesting mark in the wood and ask him about it. But always, I was touching, caressing every surface of the Black Pearl he chose to share with me. And always, he watched me…Watched my hand glide slowly over a railing. Watched my eyes widen in disbelief as he told me of his sea battles, and of sailing through a hurricane once. Watched me laugh as he remembered a joke he'd played on Gibbs. Watched as I ran my hand gently, soothingly, over the Pearl's numerous battle scars.

We reached the main mast and I looked up. It was so tall! The massive dark sails languidly undulated in the late afternoon breeze. As I lowered my gaze, I noticed a worn area on the side of the mast. I looked at Jack then reached up to place my hand on it. The exposed highly polished wood was a bit larger than my hand. I reached down and pulled Jack's hand up to place it on the mast. A perfect fit. I looked at Jack again, then covered his hand with my smaller hand. I let my fingertips glide over his elegant, long fingers, over the back of his hand, trailing down his wrist and finally, letting my hand drift away from his. And I swear I saw Jack tremble, ever so slightly.

The sun was setting, and it cast a golden glow over him that made his eyes sparkle as he looked at me. God, he really is beautiful. Jack moved his hand away from the mast. He reached up to touch my hair, then touching my jaw with his finger and trailing his finger along my jaw to my chin. He leaned closer to me and gently lifted my chin up slightly. I looked up into his eyes. I could feel their dark gaze. He was so close now. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Time as stopped, as I waited for the touch of his lips to mine…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: (Evil laugh) I LOVE cliffhangers!!! I promise, on pain of death and all of that, I won't let you all wait too long to find out what happens next. I wish they'd build a life-size Black Pearl that could "sail" those little canals they have at DisneyWorld! It'd be so great! And she's such a pretty boat, er, ship! Haha. Thanks for the reviews! Pirate-y Jack Sparrow kisses to you all! **


	6. A New Home

**Disclaimer: Disney is my arch nemesis for keeping Jack securely locked away.**

**Perhaps it's time to plan a jailbreak! Or, rather, a "rescue…" I own nada, but soon I will own a new DVD :)**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

A New Home

"Cap'n, a word with ye please," Gibbs called out. And the moment I felt Jack's lips barely touch mine, they were gone.

Jack put his hands on the sides of my face and held them there, looking at me. His gaze was deep, searching, and intense. Abruptly, he let me go, turned and stalked to the helm. His conversation with Gibbs was brief, hushed and very tense.

I leaned back against the mast and took a deep breath. Composure. I walked to the forecastle deck, needing a moment to clear my head. The breeze was cool. Air, yes air…that's what I need. I could feel the ship rolling over the gentle waves. The sun had set, leaving a fiery shadow in the sky. The stars were just beginning to reveal themselves, one by one, in the darkening blue-black sky.

What had started as a tour of the ship had quickly transformed into something completely different. What the hell were you thinking? You know how men are with their prized possessions! It's true. It didn't matter if it was a sports car, a guitar, or, in this case, a ship. Good lord, I could've just as easily ran my fingers seductively over his body – the effect would've been the same. Why, oh why, could I never restrain myself from gambling with a man's heart (or loins)? Always compelled to tempt Fate just a little more, until…what? Until he'd call my bluff and our cards were laid bare on the table? Well, that was just a small bluff. No "bare cards" to worry about just yet.

I should not let myself get caught up in these intoxicating little games. Especially in this time-what, the late 17th century? Nice girls simply do not tempt Fate – or anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched her from the helm. She had her arms wrapped around herself, shifting from one foot to the other in response to the Pearl's movements. Are all women from this girl's time like her? She's a brazen seductress, to be sure, but did she have any inkling of the feelings she had conjured up within him? Perhaps she was just innocently admiring my ship. Is it possible I'm misinterpreting everything?

He thought of her delicate fingers caressing his beloved Black Pearl. It was almost as if the girl was trying to soothe the Pearl's battle-weary soul. He imagined those same fingers gently gliding over his own battle scars…

"Cap'n," Gibbs startled Jack out of his reverie. He looked at the man and noticed he held out a full bottle of rum. "Ah, Gibbs, you're a king among men," Jack patted him on the shoulder. He took the bottle and walked to join the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard boot steps approach behind me. "Cold, luv? I might be able to help with that," Jack said teasingly. He held a bottle out to me. I took the bottle and looked at him. "Rum," he said, "cures just about everything." He smiled, his gold teeth glinted softly in the moonlight.

I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a small sip. I had expected the taste of cheap, rot-gut rum, but it was actually quite good. I took another sip, a big one this time, and noticed Jack smirking his approval. I handed the bottle back to him. He slung his arm around my shoulders, motioning toward the deck. "Come…sit." We sat on the deck, leaning against the side of the ship, sharing the rum.

"So, where you're from, er, when you're from, Eve, do all women share your fascination with ships…and personal adornment," he asked, running his fingers along my earrings.

"No, and some. None of my friends are particularly interested in sailing ships. I was hooked the first time I went out sailing on the bay. It's so peaceful to be moved along the water by the wind," I explained.

"Yes…and what of these," he touched my earrings again, this time brushing his fingers against my ear, his arm still draped over my shoulders.

"I had the first set of piercings done when I was twelve. It took a year of begging and pestering my parents before they finally allowed it. The second piercing was when I was eighteen. My best friend and I shared a pair of diamond earrings, to remember each other. And the third piercing was done in a bar, uh, tavern? My friend's husband was learning to do piercings, and I'd had just enough wine to let him practice on me."

"Hmmm…that sort of thing is simply not done by proper ladies…here," he mentioned, gently playing with my earrings. "Pity…" he continued, " Tis rather attractive." He handed me the rum. "And what about that tattoo of yours…"

I choked on the rum. "What do you know of my tattoo?!"

"Tossing and turning in your sleep exposed it," he said innocently, gesturing with his graceful hands.

Not all of it, I thought to myself. "I had that done a few years ago, by a sweet, young man, a friend of someone I worked with. He wore is hair like you," I said, smiling.

"You _chose_ to have it done?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Of course! Didn't you _choose_ to have yours?" I asked him accusingly.

"Well, yes…of course…but I'm a pirate and you're…"

"I'm WHAT?!" I asked defensively.

"Not?" he replied sheepishly.

"Oh, and what exactly would I be then, Captain?" I asked sarcastically.

He stared at me blankly as I watched him, expecting a response. Finally, I pulled away from him and stood up.

"Speechless, huh?" I asked. I reached down and took the rum from him. I walked to the other side of the ship and looked out at the moonlight sparkling on the ocean. Feeling very out of place and wishing I was home, I took a big swallow of rum.

"Well, what was it you did for a living before you came here?" asked Jack, still sitting on the deck.

"I worked as a medical technician for the past five years."

"Medical technician," he repeated, pondering the term. "So you'd be able to remove shot from someone?"

"With the right equipment, yes," I answered, still feeling despondent.

"And, I presume you'd also be able to stitch up various and sundry cuts and gashes as well?"

"Yes," I was beginning to see where he was heading with his questions.

"How 'bout broken bones?"

"No, I'm only familiar with soft tissue injuries," I explained.

He thought for a moment. "Ah, flesh wounds…Excellent!" Jack jumped up and came over to me.

"How would you feel about making this beautiful ship your new home?" Jack gestured grandly with his arms. "We could use someone with your talent!" Jack said excitedly.

"Really, Jack, where else am I going to go?" I asked him, sullenly.

He beamed at me, draped his arm over me again, and took the bottle.

"Welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl, Eve!" He took a big swallow of the rum and handed it back to me. I took it and did the same.

"I'm tired, Jack, where can I sleep?" I asked him wearily.

"Take my bed, luv, I've got Watch," he took the bottle from me and ambled back toward the helm.

At least I don't have to worry about being abandoned in some strange port somewhere. But, what have I gotten myself into?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: The forecastle (pronounced foc-sle) deck is a raised deck at the front of the ship. Sorry about denying you guys that first kiss (smirking), I'm a terrible tease. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews!**


	7. Self Defense

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all rights to POTC, I own my OC.**

**WARNING: Chapter includes potentially offensive language.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Self-Defense

I woke up feeling groggy and, slightly icky. That's just how my friends and I have always described it. Not quite a hangover, just "icky." Dehydration probably. I tried to move a little and became aware that I was engulfed in a cocoon of warmth. It was Jack. He was curled up against my back, with his arm and leg draped over me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I shifted again. Jack snuggled closer, grasping my hand and hugging it to my body with his. It felt nice. It had been quite some time since I'd snuggled in bed with my boyfriend. Not just because I went on vacation, either. Things had just become…routine. The "honeymoon was over" one might say.

"What'cha thinking 'bout, luv?"

"Nothing," I lied, feeling the homesickness of the previous night flooding back again.

"That's not true. You're tense all over and clearly fretting over something," he said quietly. "Come on, luv, you can tell old Jack."

I rolled over and faced him. He was smiling, but there was concern in his eyes. He reached up, stroked my hair and curled a length of it around his finger.

He suddenly looked wary, "You're not going to cry, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to cry," I told him sarcastically. I sighed. "I just miss my life."

Still playing with my hair, Jack looked me straight in the eyes. "One thing you can always depend on in this life, luv, is change. Whether you're ready for it or not." His earnest expression was quickly replaced by a perky grin. "Now then, we have a big day ahead of us. Best get to it." He sat up and started to put his boots on.

"I guess that would be the end of my wallowing in self-pity," I said, sitting up and swinging my legs to the side of the bed.

"Right you are, m'lady," Jack said, way too chipper.

I got up and started to put my boots on. My foot was halfway into the boot when I teetered. I started hopping to regain my balance. I felt a sudden jolt of pain as I stubbed my toe.

"Mother-fucking, cock-sucking goddamn piece of shit mother-fucking steamer trunk!"

Total silence. Jack stared at me, frozen. I smiled demurely, "Sorry." I sat on the now-cursed trunk to finish putting on my boots.

Jack burst out laughing, uncontrollably.

"I'm so glad you find my pain amusing, Jack. That's very nice of you," I said, seething.

Jack struggled for several minutes to compose himself as I intermittently gave him dirty looks.

"I don't think in all my life I've ever heard such an unholy litany of colorful verse escape the delicate lips of a woman!" he said, still chuckling. "You'd better stay on the Pearl today, luv, I don't think Tortuga's ready for the likes of you." He was smiling wickedly at me.

"Tortuga?" I'd never even bothered to ask where we were heading.

"Aye...Tortuga," he drawled the last syllable out until it was nothing but a sigh. "Just prior to plucking your lovely self out of the ocean, my dear, the Black Pearl sacked the port of Nassau. Without firing a single shot, mind you. Had a rollicking good time, 'tis a shame you weren't with us. Great fun! At any rate, we're positively brimming with goods and cargo that need to be unloaded. So, I'm going into Tortuga to do a little business. You know, trade, barter, negotiate. Captain-y things," Jack prattled on. He strolled around his cabin, making fanciful gestures as he spoke. It was quite mesmerizing.

"I understand, Jack, it's showtime."

"Precisely, luv," he said, a glimpse of real Jack in the midst of his "Captain Jack Sparrow" routine.

"It occurs to me that I just can't allow your pretty little self to go traipsing about all by your onesie. You will stay close to me at all times. Or with Gibbs."

"Yeah, alright," I said, only half listening to him.

He came to stand directly in front of me, holding me firmly by the shoulders. He looked at me intensely.

"I'm serious now, luv. Dangerous people congregate here. Dangerous men who would do unspeakable things to an unescorted woman. You must stay safe," he said with a grave look on his face. "Promise me."

"I promise I'll stay safe, Jack," I assured him.

"How are you at defending yourself?"

"I've never really had to. I can usually talk my way out of any threatening circumstances," I told him honestly.

Jack circled around behind me. "Suppose someone grabbed you thusly," he said, wrapping his arm around my neck, holding me firmly against his body. "What would you do?"

I thought for a moment.

"You mustn't ever hesitate. If you hesitate, you die, luv."

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, to no avail.

"Now you're just being alluring," he said teasingly, close to my ear.

I struggled more forcefully against him, but his grip wouldn't loosen.

"As much fun as this is for me, luv, you're unfortunately learning nothing."

"That's not true, Jack. I've learned that it's disappointingly easy to arouse you just by simple proximity," I taunted, trying to buy myself a little time to devise a plan.

"You're good with words, I'll give you that," his tone gave away that he was smiling. "Perhaps, luv, if you jab me hard in the gut with one of these dainty elbows of yours, I could be persuaded to relinquish you to your freedom," he suggested, fondling my elbow.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jack," I confessed.

"At this point, my dear, I'm thoroughly convinced that would be an impossibility. In fact, it's probably for the best if I just lock your delicate, shrinking violet, little feminine self in my cabin until we leave Tortuga," he baited.

"The hell you say!" I retorted, and hit him as hard as I could with my elbow. His arm pulled away from my neck and he held his mid-section, doubled-over.

"Much…better," he said, straightening up.

He walked over to the steamer trunk that had assaulted my foot, unlocked it and searched around. He pulled out a dagger and handed it to me.

"Keep this with you. Conceal it in your boot. Just in case."

There was a knock on the door. Jack opened it and Gibbs informed him that Tortuga was on the horizon.

Jack turned to me, "Get ready, luv. I'll see you on deck." He turned and left with Gibbs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: At this point, Jack has started to run amok with my story. The plot no longer bears any resemblance to my original intentions. And in spite of my best efforts to retain control of my story, I am simply incapable of saying no to our favourite pirate Captain. Hope you enjoy! Many thanks to all who review!**


	8. Tortuga

**Disclaimer: Disney is omnipotent and owns all rights to POTC, I own my OC.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Tortuga

The ship was a bustle of activity as we sailed into Tortuga's harbour. It was midday and the harbour was quiet. There was space available for the Black Pearl at the dock. We wouldn't have to use the longboats to get to shore.

The crew was busy securing the Pearl's huge sails, tidying up the deck, getting everything "ship shape." Jack and Mr. Gibbs were conversing at the helm. I walked up the stairs to join them.

"Ah, there you are," Jack said as I approached. "We were just going over supplies that we need."

"What's that smell?" I asked, suddenly aware of a foul scent on the breeze.

Jack made a peculiar face and, somewhat self-consciously, sniffed his person. He immediately made a dismissive gesture and stated, "That would be the proliferant bouquet of yonder wondrous town."

"Lovely," I said . "Speaking of supplies, Jack, uh, Captain, would it be possible for me to add a few items to that list?"

The two men regarded me skeptically. "What sort of items?" Jack asked.

"Just a few girly things. Comb, brush, mirror, some soap," I explained. Hastily, I added, "and a yard or two of muslin."

"Of course," Jack said smiling. "Mr. Gibbs, if you would add those items to the list, then everything should be in order."

"Thank you, Captain," I said politely.

Jack and Gibbs went to the main deck to discuss the watch schedules with the crew. I leaned on the railing of the helm, observing. Jack proceeded to give a long-winded speech to the crew about their shore leave and of "partaking of the numerous pleasures" that Tortuga had to offer. It was fascinating to watch as he strolled the deck, wildly gesturing, finally culminating by asking the crew, "What say you?!" They cheered loudly and set off for who-knows-where to do who-knows-what.

Jack was grinning proudly as he turned and looked up at me. "Come, come, darlin', let's get a move on. We haven't got all day!"

As I joined them, Jack stood close to me and said, "Remember what I said, luv," in that serious tone.

"Don't worry, Captain, I'll stay close."

He offered his arm to me and we began our trek through the streets of Tortuga. Mr. Gibbs walked on my opposite side.

Jack was playing tour guide, showing me all the sights. Every now and then, Jack would see a friend or acquaintance and stop to chat.

As we continued on our way, a heavily made up woman called to Jack. He greeted her jovially and was swiftly slapped in the face, mumbling "I don't think I deserved that."

I laughed quietly and said, "No Jack, you probably did," causing Gibbs to laugh out loud. I had felt a twinge of jealousy when the woman beckoned to Jack and was glad he'd gotten slapped.

When Gibbs had quickly composed himself, he began, "Did Jack ever tell ye 'bout that li'l misadventure he had with…what was her name?"

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted, giving the man a definite "do not go there" look.

"Aye, perhaps that's a story for another time," Gibbs conceded.

We reached what appeared to be a type of general store, with a decidedly nautical emphasis. Jack and Gibbs went to discuss the supply list with the proprietor. I wandered around looking at things. It was like the most amazing antique store, except everything was new.

I was looking at a selection of comb, brush and mirror sets when Jack came to join me.

"See anything that strikes your fancy, luv?" Jack inquired.

I was somewhat lost in thought. "My grandmother had one of these sets that she used to keep on her dresser," I said.

"What about the ones with the mermaid?" Jack suggested, after perusing the selection. He had chosen the most ornate and probably expensive set.

"They're beautiful, Jack, but," I started. Jack was calling the shopkeeper over before I finished my sentence.

"We'll take that too," he told the man, ignoring my protests and motioning to the mermaid ensemble.

"And what do you have in the way of soaps and perfumes and the like," Jack asked the man.

The shopkeeper directed us to a shelf full of variously scented soaps, lotions, and oils. Jack and I began smelling each of the varieties, making faces and comments. Lavender made Jack sneeze. The rose scented one reminded me of a funeral parlor. It was a difficult choice for me, having never really liked flowery smells, except from actual flowers.

Jack picked up a blood red bottle of perfume oil and sniffed it. He paused and sniffed it again. He had a dreamy, contemplative look on his face. "Try this," he handed the bottle to me. I smelled it. It was flowery, but spicy too. It smelled exotic and tropical and like a fresh breeze. "Garden of Eden," I read on the label.

" 'Tis perfect for you then, Eve," Jack said, motioning for me to hand the bottle back to him. I did and he covered the top with his finger and flipped it over. He removed his finger from the bottle and looked at the spot of oil on it. He looked at me and reached out. He touched the oil to my neck, just below my ear. He then carefully replaced the stopper on the bottle and put it down.

Jack reached out and gently pushed my hair aside and leaned close to my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he exhaled. He breathed in the scent of the oil on my skin slowly. I felt the bristly hairs of his goatee brush softly on my neck. "Mmmm…intoxicating," he whispered in my ear.

Goosebumps erupted on my arms and legs as Jack pulled away. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed my skin, willing them to go away.

"Cold, luv?" Jack smiled wickedly.

I turned from him, my arms still wrapped around myself.

Just then, a black cat ran up to me and began circling my legs. Grateful for the distraction, I picked up the cat. It immediately snuggled in my arms and purred. I looked over my shoulder. Jack was speaking to the shopkeeper and gesturing toward the shelves, still holding the blood red bottle of perfume.

I walked over to Gibbs, saying, "Look Mr. Gibbs, I've made a new friend!"

Gibbs looked up from the supply list and an expression of horror appeared on his face. He took a few steps backward and crossed himself, "For the love of all that's holy, lass, keep that filthy demon creature away!"

Gibbs was still mumbling about bad luck and curses, when Jack came over.

"You're looking beautiful as ever, Esmeralda," Jack said, giving the cat a scratch on the head as he passed us.

Jack finalized his deal with the proprietor while I cuddled Esmeralda, and Gibbs continued muttering about bad luck and ill fortune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Hope you are all enjoying this story. Reviews always greatly appreciated! Oh, and here's a little teaser for you…blood will be spilt soon.**


	9. The Faithful Bride

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all, I own my OC, the book mentioned is made up although I bet it'd make interesting reading. **

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

The Faithful Bride

A wagonload of our supplies was at the docks. Jack and Gibbs were going over the inventory and the crew was busily loading supplies into the cargo hold. Everyone was hurriedly tending to the task at hand, wishing to finish as soon as possible in order to participate in the nightlife of Tortuga.

I had pestered Jack about helping, but he had dismissed me to his cabin with a wave of his hand and an "all in good time, luv." I had attempted to straighten things up a little. Then I started to look through Jack's collection of books. I was in the midst of leafing through a book titled Myths and Legends of the Sea, when Jack came bursting through the door carrying several parcels.

"Presents for m'lady!" he announced, depositing them on the table. He picked up a half full bottle of rum and lounged on the bed, propped against the pillows. "Primp quickly, luv, I'd like to linger a bit at the Faithful Bride before my business meeting," he instructed, sipping the rum.

I found the mermaid brush, comb, and mirror set first. I was hesitant to look in the mirror and with good reason.

"Good lord, I look like hell!" I exclaimed upon seeing my reflection. Jack was watching with amusement. I had rats nest hair and dirty smudges on my face. I could see Jack smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"Damn it Jack, why didn't you say something?"

"I would've, luv, but you just look so cute, like a little ragamuffin," he said, still smiling.

"You suck," I muttered to myself.

"Suck what?" Jack asked, confused.

I gave him an exasperated look and explained the varying usages of the term 'to suck,' while trying to unsnarl my hair. Every so often I held up the mirror to check my progress.

As if on cue, Gibbs entered with a pail of steaming water. I hugged him.

I discovered that Jack had purchased every possible form of "Garden of Eden." Perfume oil, soap, lotion, and some powder that shimmered and sparkled.

I washed my face and hair, beginning to feel like a civilized human again. I was struggling to comb the tangles out of my wet hair, which naturally occur without the addition of conditioner.

"Eve, you're going pull every inch of those lovely locks out of your head like that," Jack chastised. He got up and walked over, gesturing impatiently that I should give him the comb. He stood behind me and gently combed all the tangles out of my hair. He then French braided my hair and tied the end with a red ribbon he seemed to produce out of thin air. He came to stand in front of me. "Beautiful! Just one more thing…" He scanned the table. The red bottle. He picked it up, saying, "Stand up, luv."

I stood up and he touched the perfume oil with his finger to each side of my neck. He then re-coated his finger with the oil and touched the hollow at the front of my neck, trailing his touch down my chest to just between my breasts, where I'd fastened the ties of my shirt. He handed me the mirror and said, "There! Lovely! Perfectly rosy blush."

I blinked at my reflection. Never had I imagined I could look this pretty without any make up.

"Right, well, let's go," Jack said, heading to the door.

"Jack," I walked toward him, "Thank you."

He smiled and touched my cheek, looking at my lips then my eyes. He became very serious at that moment. "When I'm with you, don't leave my side. Otherwise, stay close to Gibbs."

I nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night's festivities were in full swing by the time we got to the Faithful Bride. We joined Marty and Mr. Cotton at their table. Jack ordered rum all around. It wasn't as good as his own. Gibbs was in an exuberant mood, telling us stories about his years in the navy. Jack was rolling his eyes and making faces.

Just then, Jack grabbed my chair and pulled it closer next to his. He put his arm around me and leaned close. I thought he was going to whisper something to me, but he took a deep breath of my perfume instead. He lingered for a moment, whispered "Gotta go," and kissed me on the neck. Then he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gibbs moved over to sit next to me. We drank our rum and I listened to Gibbs and Marty tell tales, intermittently punctuated by Mr. Cotton's parrot. They were entertaining company, but I couldn't help looking to the door every time it opened, hoping it was Jack. It had been a long time since any man had made me goosebumpy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, Jack came in through the door. Gibbs must've noticed my expression change. He immediately moved back to his chair, freeing up Jack's. I must remember never to play poker with Gibbs.

"How'd it go?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Fine," Jack responded. "Rum," he signaled to the bar wench.

I looked at Gibbs. He looked back at me with concern. Jack, in a bar, drinking, giving only one word answers? Strange. We both looked at Jack.

"So, what'd I miss?" Jack asked, with a strained smile.

Just then a bar wench came, set a mug of rum down for each of us, and plopped herself in Jack's lap.

" 'aven't seen ye in ages, Jack!" she said, curling her arms around him.

" 'ello Marguerite," Jack said tensely, yet trying to sound upbeat.

I could feel Gibbs watching me. I took a big swallow of rum. I had no claim on Jack, but that didn't stop the jealousy I felt.

"Maybe we can get together later and catch up on old times?" the floozy propositioned to Jack.

"Perhaps another time. Duty calls," Jack said, uncomfortably.

She got up. "Sure, Jack," she said and walked away in a huff. Jack looked very relieved. He picked up his rum and downed the whole thing.

I was staring at Jack. He simply didn't look right.

"Like what you see, luv?" he quipped.

"No," I replied. "Jack, _you're bleeding_!"

He looked down. "Oh, am I? I guess things didn't go very well, then," he said in a spacey, far away voice.

"Good lord! He's bled straight through his coat! We've gotta get him back to the Pearl!" Gibbs said, panic stricken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, wicked evil cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy! Send some more reviews my way, and perhaps I'll update sooner (doing my best Capt. Jack evil smirk). Haha.**


	10. Triage of a Tattered Sparrow

**Disclaimer: **

**Disclaimer: Disney is all-powerful, I own my OC, do not attempt any medical procedure described below unless you have been catapulted to the 17th century and have no other choice.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Triage of a Tattered Sparrow

Gibbs and I got on either side of Jack to support him on the way back to the Pearl. Mr. Cotton and Marty had gone ahead to get the medical supplies assembled in Jack's cabin.

I couldn't tell if Jack's uncoordination was due to blood loss or rum, or both. Either way, it was slow going. I hoped that Gibbs knew the way, because I hadn't been paying attention.

All I could think was, 'please make it back to the Pearl,' over and over. And I wished there existed some good anesthetic. And, oh my god, I'm going to have to suture him up while he awake! I was inclined to feel nauseous, but the adrenalin coursing through my body wouldn't allow it. Everything's gonna be fine. Just focus!

I looked at Jack. He seemed pale and weak. He can't pass out! He just can't!

A voice in my head began to drown out my panic. It was the voice of reason. 'Get him talking, Eve. And while you're at it, piss him off.'

"Gibbs, what does Jack hate most in this world?"

"Well, he hates it when he's not called Cap'n, and," he began.

"No Gibbs_, really_ hate."

He hesitated, looking at Jack. "Well, lass, that would probably be Miss Elizabeth."

"Lizzie? That blasted black-hearted wench!" Jack spat out.

Bingo! "Who's Lizzie, Jack?" I asked, looking at Gibbs and raising my eyebrows.

"She's an evil, vile, good-for-nothing, self-serving, rum-burning…'Must've been terrible for you, Jack,' hoity-toity, stuck-up, manipulative…" Jack ranted and our pace quickened. We were almost to the docks.

"…scheming, lying, conniving…" We headed up the gangplank. "…Unprincipled, unscrupulous, immoral…murderous temptress!"

Jack collapsed on the bed in his cabin. I started looking through the medical supplies. Gibbs was helping Jack out of his coat and vest.

"Stop fussing! 'Tis but a scratch," Jack was saying.

Gibbs pulled the shirt away to reveal a six inch gash on the left side of Jack's abdomen. It was still actively bleeding, but hadn't penetrated deep enough to damage any organs. I suddenly felt woozy, knowing what needed to be done.

Gibbs! I need two cups, needle and thread, gauze, and rum," I ordered.

"Aye, lots of rum!" Jack perked up at the mention of it.

I noticed Gibbs heading out the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get the rum," he answered.

"No Gibbs, use Jack's," I corrected.

"Are you insane, woman?!" Jack protested, "You'll not be wastin' my personal supply of rum on wound care. Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged, you know!" I shot back at him.

Gibbs was hesitating.

"Mr. Gibbs, unless you are harbouring some secret desire to imminently become the next captain of the Black Pearl, I suggest you do as I say! Jack's rum has a higher proof. It'll get him drunk faster so I can work on him, and it'll do a better job of sterilizing the wound," I quickly explained.

Gibbs looked at Jack, still hesitating. Jack looked at me, unhappily.

"Oh, damn it! I'm going to have to do bloody everything myself!" I complained, flinging open the cabinet and grabbing two bottles of rum.

"And you're doing a splendid job too, luv," Jack tried to smile, "I knew it was a good idea to have her join the crew, Gibbs"

I uncorked a bottle and handed it to Jack. "Here, drink!"

I poured rum from the other bottle into the two cups. I put the thread into one cup, with the needle which I had passed through a candle flame to sterilize. I drank from the other cup. I found some gauze and set it on the bed next to Jack, who was watching me with much interest.

"You're not drinking, Jack," I admonished. "I'd prefer for you to be good and drunk before I begin."

"It's going to be fine, luv, don't fret," Jack reassured me.

I finished gathering up everything I needed and sat on the bed next to Jack. I had the second cup of rum with me (the one without needle and thread). I clinked it against the bottle in Jack's hand, saying "Drink up, me hearty."

Jack smiled, "Yo Ho!" He took a long swallow of rum.

I rubbed my hand over my face and took a deep breath. "Ready?" I asked Jack.

"Aye, luv…you?" he said.

I nodded. "Gibbs, would you stay close, just in case…Jack requires restraint?"

"I don't need to be restrained," Jack protested, "I'm not some whelp!"

I took the rum bottle and poured the liquid over the gash.

"Bloody hell, woman! You could've warned me you were going to do that!" Jack yelled, writhing in pain.

I poured rum over my hands and rubbed them vigorously together, then shook off the excess. I blotted rum and blood from the wound and fished the needle and thread out of the cup of rum.

I began suturing the wound from the side, moving toward the front of his abdomen with each stitch. Even when I pushed the needle through his flesh, Jack stayed perfectly still. He drank his rum and watched. I couldn't look at him. I concentrated on my technique, desperately trying to forget that my patient was not anesthetized to unconsciousness. Every now and then, Jack would hiss and wince, usually as I was pushing the needle through. I tried to ignore it, and focus on my work.

I was on the second to last suture, when I noticed my hands begin to tremble. I grabbed the cup of rum and drank. It was seriously creeping me out to have to do this on someone awake. I finished up the last stitches as quickly as I could, hands still trembling. "I need air!" I announced as I bolted from the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night air was cool as I paced the deck, taking deep breaths. I was angry as I struggled in vain against the tears welling up in my eyes. It was over. I'd done everything I could and I did it well, I told myself. Tears spilled out of my eyes.

I stood at the rail, listening to the raucous sounds emanating from the town. I remembered Jack's words about change. "Whether you're ready for it or not." I felt woefully unprepared to cope with the harsh life and death struggles this new life presented.

"Ye alright, lass," Gibbs asked as he came to stand next to me. I wiped my tears on my sleeve, "I'm not sure," I admitted. Gibbs offered a bottle of rum to me. 'Cures everything,' Jack had said. I took a big swallow.

"Ye were very brave in there, lass. An' ye did a right fine job of stitchin,'" Gibbs reassured. I tried to smile.

"Mr. Gibbs, why does Jack hate Elizabeth?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"She was the first woman Jack ever truly loved, I believe," Gibbs explained, "in the end, she tricked him, betrayed him, and left him for dead."

"Oh god," I responded, "how horrible…why?"

"I think that's something Jack's gonna have to tell ye 'bout, when he's ready," Gibbs explained.

I took another sip of rum. We stood together in silence for a few minutes.

"Miss Eve, if ye're feeling better, Jack was askin' for ye," Gibbs finally said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the cabin. "Hey…how're you feeling?" I asked as I walked over to Jack.

"Much more better, now that you're done poking holes in me," Jack said, smiling.

"I'm so sorry," I told him.

"No worries, luv. You had to do what you had to do," Jack responded.

I looked at the wound. It really was a decent suturing job. I grabbed a roll of gauze from the table. "Can you sit up?"

Jack pushed himself up and I wound gauze over the injury and around his waist. "Just to make sure everything stays in place while you sleep," I told him.

I began to tidy up everything.

"Come, luv, sit with me," Jack said, reaching his arm out to me.

I curled up next to him on the bed, his arm around me.

"I told you, you didn't need to fret, and see, everything's fine now," he said, holding me close. "And I'll be good as new in no time at all."

"And you'll have a handsome new scar to show off to all your 'lady friends' in Tortuga," I said.

"No, luv, I won't be doing that," he said in a serious tone.

I lifted my head off his shoulder to look at him. He looked at me searchingly.

"Have you been crying?" he asked, frowning.

"No," I lied, "I'm just fine." I smiled.

"Uh-huh," he said quietly. He knew I was lying to him.

He pulled me closer, leaned down and touched his lips to mine. We breathed each other's breath for a moment, and then he kissed me. I slid my hand around his neck, and he pressed his mouth harder against mine. He tried to turn toward me…

"Bloody hell!" he snarled, holding his hand over his injury.

I put my hand on his bare chest. "Be still, Jack," I told him, "Like you said, you'll be good as new in no time."

He sighed and I put my head back on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on the top of my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, there it is! They're first kiss! Apologies to all Liz fans, but she just annoys me so sometimes, I had to get a little venting out via Jack. I just can't imagine he'd be all that forgiving of what she did. Hope you enjoy!**


	11. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I am innocent of whatever I am being accused of.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Temptation

I awoke the next morning on Jack's shoulder, his arm around me. I lifted my head to check his wound. It hadn't bled at all during the night. I felt a sense of relief.

I sighed and rested my head on Jack's shoulder again. Not so good was the full-blown hangover I felt. I looked at my hand, still stained with Jack's blood. It was resting on his chest, rising and falling as he breathed. It reminded me of the Pearl, gently rising and falling as she rode the waves.

A dozen other thoughts swiftly went through my mind as I realized I needed to get up and start the day. I sat up and began to get off the bed, when Jack suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"I thought you were still sleeping," I said softly to him.

"Don't go, Eve. Linger a bit longer with me," he said, still gripping my wrist.

I settled back down and Jack began softly stroking my hair. The Pearl creaked every now and then. I felt safe, warm, and content. And I wanted to stay right there forever. So much had happened so quickly. My old life seemed like a distant memory.

"Why did you ask me about Elizabeth?" Jack's voice broke my spell of contentment.

"You looked like you were starting to fade, Jack. I knew if I could get you angry, you'd have enough strength to make it back to the Pearl," I explained, "I'm sorry it brought up painful memories."

"No worries, luv," he dismissed, "What's done is done, savvy."

"Do you still love her?" I boldly asked.

His body tensed for a moment. "Honestly, I don't really feel anything for her."

Just then, Gibbs entered the room, carrying a tray of food. "Mornin' Cap'n, Miss Eve. How're ye feeling?"

"I'm fine, Gibbs, and you really need to remember to knock before entering my cabin," Jack reminded the man.

"My apologies, Cap'n…Miss," Gibbs said as he started to leave.

"Wait, Mr. Gibbs!" I called out, leaving the bed and rushing toward him.

"Miss?" he paused in the doorway.

"I need someone to go into town, find an herbalist or apothecary." I grabbed a piece of paper from the table and hastily wrote on it, then handed it to Gibbs. "I need some dried willow bark. It'll help Jack's wound heal."

"Aye, Miss, I'll have that taken care of," he said, leaving the cabin.

I carried the tray over to Jack so he could eat breakfast.

He took a bite of biscuit, then asked me, "How's tree bark supposed to help my wound heal?"

"Willow bark contains salicylic acid, which is a non-steroidal, anti-inflammatory drug. It helps relieve pain, inflammation, and fever," I explained.

"Where'd you learn that?" he queried, munching on his biscuit.

"Chemistry class, and I studied herbalism for a while," I said, pausing, "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. That's the kind of thing that could get a girl burned at the stake these days."

"Hmm, not so innocent after all, are you?" Jack said smiling, "Your secrets safe with me, my little witch."

"I don't believe I ever claimed innocence to you regarding anything, Captain," I corrected, " Now, sit up, I'd like to take a look at my handiwork."

He smirked at me as he sat up, saying, "Is that _all_ you'd like to look at?"

I looked up at him and my stomach flip-flopped. That wicked grin and teasing look in his eyes…My knees felt weak and my thoughts became a tangled jumble of lust and panic. How does he manage to unnerve me so? I'd been attracted to some very handsome men before, and they'd never caused me to lose my cool. I was always perfectly poised and in control, always with a witty comeback at the ready. The best I could come up with was to quote a line from one of my favorite movies.

"All in good time, my pretty," I said as I began to unwrap the gauze.

"Ah, so you do think I'm handsome," he persisted, "and irresistible."

I was unable to look at him, silently wishing he would just shut up. No such luck, though.

"You have the most charming blush, my dear," he continued teasing, "It's really quite fetching."

"I am not blushing, Jack," I said, annoyed and praying that I truly wasn't blushing.

"Not on your face, you're not, luv, but here…" he said, touching my neck with his hand. He let his fingertips drift along my skin, down toward the neckline of my shirt. I looked up at him. He wasn't smirking any more. He looked quite serious. Flip-flop went those blasted butterflies in my tummy. Oh god.

I hurriedly finished unwrapping the gauze, hoping he didn't see my hands trembling. The wound looked great. Sutures intact and only minimal redness and swelling. I gently touched. Jack winced.

"I'm sorry," I continued focusing on his wound and not the conversation. "The cut did penetrate the muscle, so you're probably going to be sore for a"

"Look at me, Eve," Jack interrupted.

"No," I said, still too flustered.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding truly hurt.

"Because you scare me," I said, not knowing why I said it.

"I do not!" Jack retorted.

"You're right, Jack…because _I_ scare me," I confessed, looking into his bewildered eyes only for a second. I felt overwhelmed. "I have to go," I said, getting up to bolt from the cabin.

Jack grabbed my wrist and I froze. His grip was strong, and it made me feel very small.

"Please…Jack," I begged. I felt his fingers open instantly. Without looking back, I grabbed a bottle of rum and left the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did I do wrong? She's obviously attracted to me. And flirting with her is so much fun. What happened?

She was usually so receptive to his touch and suggestive remarks. He smiled as he thought of her all goosebumpy. He didn't think she was a virgin. Could that be it? No, it was something else.

He looked at his carefully stitched up wound. He wondered if it would even scar at all. She had been so careful and gentle with him. No woman had ever treated him with such tenderness, except his mum. No, most women simply wanted him, with boldness and lack of pretense.

I have to go to her, he thought. And this silly little scratch won't stop me.

He sat up from the bed and put his boots on. Walking to one of the cabinets, he took out a clean shirt and pulled it over his head. As he moved, he could feel the lingering soreness from his wound. He took a big swig of rum from the remaining bottle on the table, then headed off to find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went to the deck and stood, gazing out toward the open sea. I took a big sip of rum, hoping it would calm my nerves.

What the hell is wrong with me? For some reason I thought of Dean, my ex-boyfriend. (Not the one I left behind, the one before him). He was very much like Jack. A drinker, a womanizer, and irresistible. It was never like this with him. I was always at ease with him, trading dares, challenges, and provocative innuendoes…Dean was all fun and games…I never cared about him. Can that be it? I actually care about Jack? Or is it just because he's the only one I have? I _do_ like him and he is so, as he said, irresistible. Damn him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She keeps secrets well, luv," Jack said as he slowly walked up to stand beside me, "Knows all of mine," he said as he gazed out at the sea.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Jack," I scolded softly.

"It's not any fun there without you, my dear," he put his hand on mine. He was facing the water, but glancing sideways at me.

"You're supposed to be healing, Jack, not having fun," I chastised.

"Can't help that, luv," he said sheepishly.

"Your idea of fun is…inappropriate," I told him.

"It's perfectly appropriate for me, and if you weren't so preoccupied with this silly little scratch of mine, I guarantee it'd be 'appropriate' for you too," he said, a smile just starting to curl at the edges of his lips. He was still glancing sideways at me.

I could feel my lips quiver as I tried not to smile. I quickly took a sip of rum.

Jack moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Come on, luv, be a sport. Don't be so serious and fretful. Loosen up. You're usually so much fun," he cajoled.

"How am I fun?" I asked him.

"Well, this was rather fun," he said, breathing into my ear.

Goosebumps! God, I hate him!

Jack ran his fingers over my arms, which I instinctively wrapped around myself. He laughed quietly.

"You enjoy torturing me, Jack," I accused.

"I only torture you a little," he teased, holding me closer. Then he added, "And I know you'd stop me, if you didn't enjoy it too." He paused, while I was speechless. "So, come on, darlin', _plaaay_ with old Jack," he slowly drawled.

I turned to face him. He looked down at me with the most scandalous twinkle in his eyes and that evil, teasing smirk. He caressed his hand over my cheek, slowly past my neck, and around to weave his long fingers through my hair.

"You don't play fair," I whispered, just before I felt his lips brush against mine.

He chuckled as he pulled me closer, "Neither do you," he whispered. And his lips brushed against mine, teasingly. I took his lower lip between my teeth gently. Jack responded , immediately deepening into a kiss. I could feel all the tension leave my body as I relaxed and surrendered to every sensation he chose for me to feel. His warm tongue entering my mouth searchingly. My own tongue responding to his challenge. His fingers tightening in my hair.

I snaked my hands under his untucked shirt, and just barely touched my fingertips to his chest. His body quivered and he gasped.

I instantly withdrew my hands, and pulled away. I looked up at him. He was smiling.

"You didn't hurt me, luv," he said quietly, "Just startled me a little. Wasn't quite expecting that."

Over Jack's shoulder, I saw Gibbs returning from the herbalist. "_You _wanted to play, Jack," I smiled as wickedly as I could and slid past him, maintaining full bodily contact as I did.

"Mr. Gibbs," I said, smiling, "you have the willow bark?"

"Aye, lass…Why is Jack up?" Gibbs asked, puzzled.

"Oh, he needed a little air. Could you make sure he goes back to bed, please, Mr. Gibbs?" I asked, smiling at Jack.

Jack looked dumbfounded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: This was a fun one! Hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the kind reviews! More drama to come…**


	12. Redemption

**Disclaimer: I own my OC, nothing more, nothing less.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Redemption

I started a pot of water boiling in the galley, added the willow bark, and stirred as it simmered. I read the instructions: simmer 10 to 15 minutes, let steep for half an hour. That'll give me a little time to sort out my thoughts.

Gibbs peeked his head in the doorway. "There ye are, lass. Cap'n wants to see ye in his cabin, right away," he announced.

"Mr. Gibbs, would you kindly tell the Captain that I'm busy right now?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

Gibbs frowned, "I don't think that'll be goin' over too well with the Cap'n, Miss." He paused to look at what I was doing. "I can mind this for ye…but ye best go tend to Jack."

I sighed and gave the instructions to him.

"Ye seem somewhat tired and pale, lass. When was the last time ye ate something?" he inquired.

"I don't remember…" I commented vaguely.

"Ye didn't eat breakfast?"

"No, I gave it all to Jack," I responded.

"Ye'll not be doin' anyone any good like that, lass. Ye need to take care of yourself as well," Gibbs sounded almost motherly. "I'll bring ye something…with some of this tea ye're brewin' for Jack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the cabin to see Jack looking out the window. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I asked.

He turned around, "Ah, there you are my little temptress." He walked toward me as I leaned against the doors. He was concealing something behind his back, and smiling.

"Jack, you need to rest. That wound is not going to heal well if you keep moving around," I warned.

"It's fine, luv, see…" he raised his shirt, "Your talent for stitching is unsurpassed. I've got to get you to work on the Pearl's sails."

"What are you hiding?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I have a little favour to ask you, darlin,'" he smiled a bit nervously. "I'd like to pay another visit to the Faithful Bride this evening, since I didn't get much of an opportunity to enjoy myself on my previous visit."

"No, Jack, you need to rest. And your stubbornness is making me sound like a nagging harpy," I protested.

"You could never sound like a harpy," he teased.

"I'm serious," but I could tell I was getting nowhere. "You know what? Never mind. You'll get to have your way. You probably always do."

"I'll have my way with you any time you like," he teased.

I was getting frustrated and angry, and so I decided to lash out at him. "You just can't wait to go and show off your stupid wound to your whores!" I accused.

That got his attention. He became instantly serious. "That's not it at all, Eve," he said in a disturbingly calm tone. "Those men I met with, who did this to me, are, I'm quite certain, circulating their own one-sided, distorted account of what transpired all over town. I need to make an appearance, after all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So, you need to go and risk life and limb to protect your precious reputation?" I asked facetiously.

"Yep, pretty much," he replied casually. "So, if you'd be so kind…" He held out the roll of gauze he was concealing.

I eyed him skeptically. "I really don't think this is a good idea," I persisted.

"Please? I'll take to my bed for as long as you want me to after we get back," he bargained, "I'll do anything you want. I promise. But I need to do this."

"You'll drink a dose of that willow bark tea before we go," I stated.

"Aye, luv. And I'll be a good and obedient little patient for you after, I swear on pain of death," he promised.

"Don't say that, Jack!"

"Sorry, just a figure of speech," he held out the roll of gauze to me, "Would you _please_ be so kind?"

I took the gauze from him as he held up his shirt. The wound really did look good. It didn't appear as if it would become infected. I had taken every precaution I could think of to ensure sterility and minimize the risk of infection.

I started to wrap the gauze around him, muttering to myself about his stubbornness, how he really should be resting, that going out drinking and carousing was a foolish idea.

"Easy, luv," he winced, "Little too tight."

"Sorry," I said, loosening up the wrap a bit.

He tucked his shirt in after I finished. I helped him with his belt, baldric, and "affects."

I watched him with disapproval. I had a bad feeling about this.

He noticed my expression. "Don't worry, Eve. Everything's going to be just fine. Trust me."

"You're a pirate," I said flatly.

"Aye, luv, 'tis true. But you know you can trust me…don't you?" he said, looking at me earnestly.

"Whether I trust you or not, you'll do what you want," I said, feeling defeated.

He came to stand in front of me and held my face between his hands. "But you _can_ trust me, Eve. Know that."

There was a knock on the door. It was Gibbs with Jack's tea and some biscuits and fruit.

We ate and Jack drank his tea compliantly, with much complaining about the "vile taste."

Jack, Gibbs and I set out for the Faithful Bride just after sunset.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early and the taverns hadn't gotten filled up yet. We chose a table in the corner. Jack chose the chair in the corner, and I noticed him scanning the tavern.

"Looking for someone in particular?" I asked him.

"Just looking to see if any of the crew's here," he responded casually, still surveying the room. He glanced at me and smiled disarmingly. Then summoned a bar wench to bring a round of rum.

He's up to something, I thought. Damn him!

The three of us sat and drank in silence. Jack was keeping a watchful eye on the door, as more and more boisterous patrons filed into the tavern.

I asked Gibbs how he came to be part of the crew of the Black Pearl, hoping he was in a storytelling mood again. The silence had become uncomfortable.

Gibbs was well into his story, becoming more animated with each round of drinks. Jack was oblivious, as he kept watch on the crowded room.

I noticed Jack's gaze follow someone across the tavern. He stood up abruptly. "Please excuse me, there's a matter to which I must attend."

"Where are you going?" I asked, suddenly feeling fearful.

"I'll be but a minute, luv," he responded vaguely.

I looked at Gibbs for some clarification, but he simply shrugged. I looked back to see Jack disappear out the rear door of the tavern.

"Sometimes, ye just 'ave to trust him, lass," Gibbs offered, aware of my anxiety.

"What is he up to?" I asked Gibbs.

"Not rightly sure, lass." Gibbs sipped his rum. "Cap'n likes to keep his secrets to hisself."

I decided to move to Jack's chair in the corner, so I didn't have to keep looking over my shoulder. The tavern had filled up and nearly every table was occupied. Bar wenches and whores were busily working the crowd.

I saw Jack return through the back door, carrying his sword. He paused to wipe it off, then sheathed it. He strolled back to the table. Appearing to be in a much better mood, he sat in the chair I had previously occupied and signaled a bar wench to bring another round.

Gibbs was shifting his attention from Jack to me and back again, having long since forgotten about his tale of joining the crew.

"Where did you go?" I asked Jack accusingly.

He looked at me and smiled that same dangerous-looking smile. He said nothing. I glanced at Gibbs, who was eyeing me warily.

"What did you do, Jack?" I asked, with the distinct feeling that I wouldn't like his answer.

"Nothing," he said, not looking at me.

"Bullshit! You're lying!" I shot back, feeling anger building inside me. "You used your sword out back…and you smell like gunpowder!"

Jack stared straight ahead, smirking, drinking his rum.

"You came back to kill them," I said as I realized what was going on.

Jack turned to look at me with fire blazing in his eyes. "They tried to kill me! Fair is fair," he shouted angrily.

"But they didn't kill you," I mentioned, unintimidated.

Jack stared at me, his eyes full of fury. "You think it would have been better had I let them live?! So they could ambush us in an alley later and kill us all?" He was glaring at me and I glared right back.

"You misled me, Jack," I said coldly.

His expression softened, but his voice was equally cold. "Couldn't be helped, luv. Had to be done."

Gibbs' eyes darted between Jack and me, as an oppressive silence descended on our corner of the tavern.

Mr. Gibbs cleared his throat and fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair. Jack and I ignored him, continuing our private argument right in front of him.

"You expected me to trust you, Jack," I reminded him, "and then you deliberately deceived me."

Jack maintained his public bravado. "There are some things that you simply are not privy to…and you'll just have to square with that," he responded flatly, avoiding my gaze.

That hurt. I stared at him, as he looked straight ahead and drank his rum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Fun little cliffie, eh? Such drama, such intrigue! More to come…**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! (And if I know what's good or not so good, future chapters will be better). All info regarding the willow bark treatment was found on the University of Maryland Medical Center website, interesting reading.**


	13. Ruffled Feathers

**Disclaimer: I'm not innocent, but I've done nothing wrong. OC's mine.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Ruffled Feathers

I looked up to see that whore Marguerite headed toward Jack. Shit! Exactly what I _don't_ need right now. This is getting worse and worse.

She plopped herself in his lap again. "Did ye decide to come back an' take me up on my offer, Jack?" She smiled wickedly at him.

" 'ello again, Marguerite," Jack said jovially, evidently thankful for the distraction. "What was that offer again?"

I could feel Gibbs watching me. I glanced at him and he frowned and shook his head.

"I thought we'd catch up on old times," Marguerite purred to Jack. She reached into his shirt to caress his chest. Jack didn't flinch. "We 'ad some good times, didn't we?" she continued.

I decided I had had enough. I reached down for the dagger hidden in my boot. Gibbs grabbed my arm under the table and whispered, "Easy, lass, let Jack handle it." I glared at him for a moment, then sighed and nodded. He released his grip on me. I downed the rest of my rum and slumped in my chair, arms crossed in front of me.

"Now's not a good time, Marguerite. You'd best be on you way," Jack said as he pushed her off his lap. She stared at him for a moment, then skulked off to find a more receptive target.

Jack finished his rum. I saw that mischievous look return to his eyes.

"So, Mr. Gibbs, were you whispering sweet nothings to my girl while I was pre-occupied?" Jack said, winking at me.

"Uh, no, uh, Cap'n, I was…" Gibbs began, clearly taken aback.

"And it appeared to me as if you were doing a little hand-holding as well," Jack continued.

Gibbs squirmed in his chair. "I was just adjustin' my boot, Cap'n…felt like I 'ad a pebble in it."

"Ah, well…all better now?" Jack asked, evidently enjoying Gibbs' discomfort.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs answered.

Jack signaled a bar wench for yet another round.

After the rum arrived, Jack turned his attention to me. "And you," he said, smiling mischievously at me, "What exactly was it you were planning to do with that dagger you were reaching for?"

I stared at Jack in surprise. How could he have seen that?

"Were you, perhaps, planning to defend your Captain's honour," he suggested, "Or were you going to stab the wench in a fit of jealous rage?"

"That's not funny, Jack!" I downed my entire rum and stood up, knocking my chair over. "I'm so outta here!" I announced loudly. I headed toward the door, and changed my mind. I stalked back to Jack and slapped him hard across the face, then turned and stomped out of the tavern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack sat motionless for a moment, thoroughly demoralized at what she had done. He looked at Gibbs and said honestly, "I _did_ deserve that."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs agreed. "Perhaps we best go find the lass before gets herself into a heap of trouble."

Jack sprang from the table with Gibbs behind him. As they got outside, Jack saw her heading down the street, toward the docks. He followed her quickly, not wanting to lose sight of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rushed through the streets of Tortuga, hoping I was going the right way. I knew I was heading toward the ocean.

God, I hate him! First, he deliberately deceived me, all the while assuring me I could trust him. Then he tells me I have to square with not being privy to certain things. And then, he openly mocks me for feeling jealous with that sadistic little game. That was just mortifying. How dare he?!

I could feel the tears welling up quickly in my eyes. I felt betrayed, hurt, and embarrassed. I never wanted to see him again! But I knew I'd eventually have to face him…I had nowhere else to go except back to the Pearl.

Tears flowed with abandon down my cheeks as I saw the blurry docks ahead. I went and sat on the sand of the beach and sobbed. I had a lot to just get out. The loss of my friends. The loss of my life and family. Everything that had happening since I got here. It all just overwhelmed me in that moment. It felt good to cry it all out. I hugged my knees to my chest and watched the small waves ripple on the sand.

"That was a very stupid thing to do," Jack said behind me.

"Go away," I shouted angrily.

I heard him step closer. "You could've gotten yourself killed, or worse."

I sniffled and tried to wipe the tears from my face.

'And you broke your promise to me that you would stay safe," he reminded me.

"Well, I guess neither one of us is very trustworthy, then," I commented icily.

Jack sat down next to me.

"Leave me alone," I said, beginning to feel very sorry for myself. I refused to look at him. We sat in silence for several minutes.

"I'm sorry I was deceptive, Eve," Jack began. "If I'd told you of my plans, you would never have let me come."

"Like I could stop you from doing whatever it is you want," I replied sarcastically.

"You'd get Gibbs on your side, and the two of you would be a force I couldn't reckon with," he admitted. "You have to understand, Eve. These were very bad men. I've had dealings with them in the past, not all of them went well, and they were out for my blood…and the blood of anyone who got in their way. To ensure the crew's safety, and especially _your_ safety, it had to be done."

I considered that he may be right. There probably are certain things that I'm better off not knowing.

I turned to look at him. "You mocked my feelings," I said straight out. Damn, I could feel my eyes tearing up again. I quickly turned away.

Jack sighed. "I did do that," he paused, "And I regret it terribly…I'm so very sorry, Eve. And I can't blame you if you hate me. It was an unforgivable thing for me to do."

I sniffled as tears ran down my cheeks. Jack wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't touch me," I said quietly.

"You don't mean that, luv," he said as if it were a question.

"I hate you," I told him sadly.

He held me closer and stroked my hair. "I don't really think you mean that either," he said softly.

I looked up at him. His dark eyes were sad and worried. He gently brushed away one last tear that overflowed.

"Jack, take me home…to the Pearl," I asked in a small voice.

We stood and he put his arm around me, holding me close as we walked slowly back to the ship.

We stopped at the galley, where he dutifully drank another cup of willow bark tea, before heading back to his cabin.

I helped him remove his weapons. We took off our boots.

In his bed, Jack held me close as I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Say it with me now, Awwww. And they dreamed happy dreams until the next chapter, when I'll think of something new to torment our happy couple with. Hugs and kisses to all reviewers! You just make my day! Happy Halloween to all! **


	14. Healing

**Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters, I'm tired of this.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Healing

I woke up alone. There was a tray of biscuits and fruit on the table, so I ate a little. I realized the ship was moving. I put on my boots and left the cabin to find Jack.

The sun was blindly bright as I walked onto the deck...

"Morning, luv!" Jack called to me from the helm. "Wonderful day for tea and sailing!"

I walked up the steps to join him.

"We're leaving Tortuga?" I asked, blinking in the sun.

"Figured we'd had enough adventures there. No need to stay longer," he said, smiling. He took a sip of his tea and scowled. He held the cup out to me, "Have some?"

My head was pounding from rum and crying last night, so I took the cup and had a sip. It was the most bitter, vile thing I'd ever tasted.

"Oh god, Jack, that is truly foul!" I said, trying not to gag.

He took the cup and finished it off, making a face.

"How much of that am I supposed to drink?" he asked hesitantly.

"Three or four cups a day," I replied sheepishly.

"Sorry, luv, but I think not," he said with finality.

"Where are we going?" I asked, unable to suppress my curiosity.

"It's a surprise," he answered mysteriously. "A little place I know of where we can have a little privacy, away from the prying eyes and ears of the crew." He smiled devilishly.

"Poor Mr. Gibbs! He looked so uncomfortable during our little argument at the tavern last night," I said, truly feeling sorry for him.

Jack chuckled, "Looked as if he would've happily jumped out of his own skin just to get away from the two of us."

I giggled as I thought of Gibbs squirming in his chair, with Jack and I completely absorbed in our disagreement.

"Now there's a beautiful sight to behold!" Jack said happily, looking at me. "I wasn't so sure I'd be able to make you smile again." He extended his arm and I moved beside him as he wrapped his arm around me.

I leaned close to him and hooked my finger in the neckline of his shirt, pulling it away from his body. I peered inside.

"Still find me irresistible, I see," he smirked.

"How's your wound?" I asked, ignoring his flirting.

"Just fine, luv," he said as he gazed at the horizon.

I grabbed his shirt and started pulling it out of his breeches.

"What are you doing?" he asked, clearly startled by my actions.

"I want to look," I said innocently.

"You _only_ want to look, darlin'?" he teased, feigning disappointment.

"At your wound," I clarified, still tugging at his shirt.

He grabbed my hands. "Perhaps this is not the best place for that," he cautioned.

"To your cabin, then?" I suggested coyly.

"Yes, well," Jack cleared his throat, "Mr. Cotton, to the helm!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the cabin, followed by Jack. I heard him close and lock the doors. When I turned to look at him, he'd already taken off his coat and was working on his vest. Our eyes locked and I walked slowly toward him. He slipped his vest off and let it fall to the floor. He pulled the back of his shirt out of his breeches and slipped it over his head, also letting it drop to the floor.

I had been so focused on tending his wound, that I'd never really looked at him when he was shirtless before. He was lean and muscular, but not bulky. More like the way a cat is muscular. He had numerous tattoos and scars on his skin. I gently touched where he'd obviously been shot in the past, twice. The muscles beneath his skin quivered involuntarily. I looked up at him and held his gaze for a moment. There was an indefinable darkness in his expression. I reached for his right wrist to look at the P that had been branded on it. I lightly ran my fingertip over the raised skin, frowning, filled with hatred for the person who did that to him. This evidence of cruelty and brutality looked odd, so close to the tattoo of a delicate bird swooping over the ocean. I looked at Jack. His dark eyes held a plea, as if he were desperately trying to read my thoughts. He reached up to caress my cheek, then leaned close and kissed me with a tenderness I hadn't expected. I looked up at him, just in time to catch a fleeting glimpse of vulnerability in his eyes. I reached for his left arm, but he concealed it behind his back, whispering "No." I pulled away from him a bit and looked at him questioningly. "No," he repeated.

"Jack, no one gets through this life without a few scars," I said softly, "They're part of who you are."

"Aye, luv, damaged goods," he commented bitterly.

"It seems your scars are not confined to just your flesh," I said gently, "Who could've ever made you believe that?"

He was like a wild animal that had been cornered, edgy and desperate for escape. I reached for his arm and again he was evasive.

"Jack, it's _your_ turn to trust me…"

He looked at me, uncertain and wary. Then slowly held it out. Nearly his entire forearm was covered in scar tissue that appeared to be the result of a severe burn. Curiously, the skin on his hand was untouched. I traced the filigree of scars, barely touching his skin with my fingers. I wondered how it happened, but I didn't ask him.

"Are there more?" I asked softly.

"Yes," he whispered, then suddenly asked, "Why haven't you asked me to tell you how I got each one of them?" He looked confused.

"If you want me to know, you'll tell me, but I'm not going to ask you to relive unpleasant memories to satisfy my curiosity."

Jack shifted his weight nervously. He wouldn't look at me as he asked in a small, quiet voice, "Do you think they're ugly?"

I was startled by his emotional vulnerability. He was being completely genuine and real, absolutely no traces of that "Captain Jack Sparrow" persona he cultivated so diligently.

"No, Jack, they're not ugly," I told him solemnly, "they're evidence of your strong will to endure." I touched his cheek and gently coaxed him to look at me. He was so vulnerable and so childlike. "I just hate the fact that you've had to endure so much pain and cruelty."

He looked away again. "Elizabeth thought they were ugly." He seemed very far away in his thoughts.

"Jack," I said somewhat abruptly, trying to quell the anger I was feeling toward a woman I'd never even met. "Don't make me pay for her faults and shortcomings," I warned him, "I won't allow it."

"I'm sorry, luv, that wasn't my intention. Just got caught up in some of those unpleasant memories," he said somberly.

"I won't hurt you, Jack" I said simply.

"I know, Eve," he replied, "You've consistently treated me with more kindness than I deserve."

"It's the least I can do, since you so courteously killed that shark before it had a chance to bite me," I smiled, trying to lighten things up a little.

The corners of hip lips started to curl into a smile and that sparkle returned to his eyes. "You thought I was going to shoot _you._ I could see it in your eyes."

"I did, for a moment," I confessed," I had no idea the shark was even there."

He smiled broadly, "It wasn't such a long time ago that mere mention of said beastie nearly caused you to fall into a swoon."

"Yes, well, thanks to you and all your shenanigans, I suppose I've been forced to become a bit of a stronger person," I told him, "and speaking of which, I still want to check that wound." I began to unwrap the gauze around his midsection.

"I'm sure it's fine, luv, barely even hurts anymore," he said casually.

The cut had fused together nicely. It was no longer red around it and the swelling was nearly gone.

"You've healed amazingly well, Jack," I said as I examined him. "I'll be able to remove these stitches sooner that I thought."

"Told you I'd be good as new in no time," he grinned, "after all, I'm…"

"Yes, I know," I interrupted, rolling my eyes, "You're Captain Jack Sparrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, better than Halloween treats!**

**Hope you liked this one, kind of the sequel of ch.5. Oh, and Elizabeth is evil! There, I said it!**


	15. Spa Day on the Black Pearl

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old, OC is mine.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Spa Day on the Black Pearl

Jack spent the rest of the day at the helm, having some quality time with his beloved Pearl. I told him I needed some time to myself.

I had changed into my shorts and t-shirt and found the muslin I'd requested. I carried the bundle down to the cargo hold, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. I knew Jack saw me. He'd leaned over the railing to get a better view of me in my shorts as I padded by quickly in my bare feet.

I unlocked the door to the hold and slipped in, locking it behind me. (I had pick pocketed the keys from Jack's coat earlier). I looked around, my eyes trying to adjust to the dim light. I wished I would've brought a lantern, but that would've attracted too much attention.

I sat down on a barrel, took my dagger from my pocket and began to slice the muslin into small strips. After I'd finished, I searched around the cargo hold. Please be here, please be here. Finally, I found what I was searching for. It was a small barrel, about the size of a gallon jug. It was half full of pitch that they used to seal the deck and hull. Please let this work, I thought.

I pried open the barrel with the dagger and stirred the pitch with a spoon I'd taken from the galley. The consistency seemed right. I removed my shorts and put them on a barrel. The floor didn't look too filthy, so I sat down, wearing only my white lace boy shorts and t-shirt. I had the muslin strips and pitch next to me.

I spread a thin coat of the pitch on my leg with the spoon. I grabbed a piece of muslin and smoothed it over the sticky substance, applying a little pressure so it would adhere. I held the edge of the muslin firmly and rrriipp! I looked at my leg and the muslin. Hurray! It worked. I guess I had just invented leg waxing! I quickly continued, bikini line and all. My right leg was done: pink, tender, but hair-free. On to the left…

Wait! What was that sound? I heard someone outside the door and froze. Oh, please go away, I thought. I heard a key being inserted into the lock and scrambled to hide behind the large barrel next to me. The key turned, the door opened, and Jack entered the cargo hold, looking around.

"Come out, luv," he called, "I know you're in here."

I peered over the top of the barrel. "I can't do that, Jack, I'm half naked."

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" he demanded, surveying the barrel of pitch, muslin strips, and me cowering demurely behind a barrel.

"Never you mind!" I said, crossly, "It's a surprise…now get out!"

He scrutinized me in a peculiar way, then stood on his tiptoes and leaned forward a little, trying to get a better look.

"Stop that, Jack!" I crouched behind the barrel in an attempt to minimize his view of me. "Go away and leave me alone!"

He smirked. "Just what sort of mischief are you up to, down here in _my_ cargo hold dressed only in your skivvies, my dear?"

"None of your business," I told him. I was becoming annoyed.

"Ah, but you see, luv, it is my business," he said as he began to stroll around the hold. I edged around the barrel, making sure I was fully concealed behind it as Jack's vantage point shifted.

"You're a member of my crew," he reminded me, as he turned to stroll back to his original position. I edge back the other direction to compensate.

"And this is, of course, _my_ ship." He continued to stroll in the opposite direction, as I correspondingly moved around the barrel. He was grinning wickedly and giving me sideways glances. "Thusly making any and all occurrences that take place, of the utmost importance to me, being that I am captain of said beauteous vessel," he continued, clearly very amused by the situation.

"You can't distract me with your contrived little speeches, Captain," I said the title disdainfully, "Just go sail your ship and leave me alone." I made a shooing gesture with my hand.

He smiled as he stood watching me, then suddenly lunged to the side, trying to catch a glimpse. I quickly lunged the other way and ducked. When I peered at him over the top of the barrel, he was absentmindedly playing with the braids of his goatee, considering his thoughts. He shifted his gaze to look at me and said, "You have good reflexes, perhaps we should embark on some fencing lessons for you…"

"I'd like that," I said standing up, but making sure the barrel concealed my lower half.

"Hmm…yes, well," he muttered to himself, heading back to the door. "Carry on then, with whatever it is you're doing." He waved dismissively with his hand as he said it. He opened the door and stepped into the hall. I stood behind the barrel waiting for him to close the door. He leaned his head back in, saying casually, "Oh, and by the way, you're a terrible pickpocket!" He smirked at me and shut the door. I heard him insert the key and re-lock it.

I settled down and resumed waxing my left leg. I tried to ignore the voice in my head that taunted in a sing-song way, 'you think you're gonna get laid.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Jack locked the door and placed the key into his pocket, he knelt and peered through the keyhole. What on earth is she doing? He watched, motionless and silent for several minutes. Interesting…he thought to himself. He stood and smirked to himself, then walked away with deliberately noisy footsteps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh god, he was watching through the keyhole!

"Wretched, sneaky, peeping-tom…pirate!" I said out loud. I thought I heard Jack chuckle as he walked away down the hall.

I finished up quickly, closed the barrel of pitch, pulled my shorts on, gathered up my things and left.

Jack was back at the helm as I passed by. I paused and threw the keys I'd stolen at him, hoping they'd hit him. Quick as a flash, his hand shot up and caught them. He smiled arrogantly as I stomped back to his cabin and locked the doors.

I rubbed my legs down with some lard I'd found in the galley, to remove the remaining sticky residue from the pitch. There were two pails of hot water in the cabin that I'd asked Gibbs to prepare for me. I bathed and washed my face and hair. I took out some of Jack's clean clothes from a cabinet, dressed and settled down on the cushioned bench by the open window to comb my hair. A fresh breeze blew off the sea through the window. The ship rocked and creaked intermittently as she sailed along. I felt happy and content as I sat looking out at the sea, fluffing my hair in the breeze to get it to dry quicker.

I walked to the table and picked up the "Garden of Eden" powder. I smoothed some on my collarbones and cleavage, checking myself in the mirror. The powder shimmered and sparkled in the light. I touched perfume oil to my neck and to the backs of my knees.

I went back to the window, smiling. I'd always dreamed of living in a beach house by the ocean. This was even better. I thought of how much my boyfriend hated the beach. He always complained about sand in his shoes and the wind messing up his hair. I could never understand that about him. He hated the outdoors with the same intensity as I craved it. Well, none of that matters anymore, I thought.

I left the cabin and walked onto the deck. I looked up at the crow's nest, which was currently unoccupied, then down at the masts and rigging, trying to decipher the best way to get up there. Then I started climbing. I never even turned to look at Jack as he watched me with curiosity. I settled down to admire the view and stayed the rest of the afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Silly little chapter, yes, I know. But it seemed like a practical way to remove leg hair. Haha. Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving the most wonderful reviews! You guys are the BEST! Hope you liked this.**


	16. Contemplation

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I own nothing.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Contemplation

Jack had been doing quite a bit of thinking as he steered the Pearl toward the island. He felt all mixed-up inside. And the more he thought, the more tangled up his thoughts and feelings became.

He remembered back to rescuing her. 'Damsel in distress,' he'd called her. He smiled when he thought how wrong he'd been. She was level-headed, with an inner strength that effortlessly guided her to calmly and efficiently do what needed to be done. He remembered watching her as she tended to his wound. She ordered Gibbs around as if _she_ were captain, taking charge of the situation with no hesitation. It wasn't until she was done, that she afforded herself the luxury of feeling her worries and fears. He knew she ran from the cabin to cry and wished he would've been able to console her.

When he'd bared himself to her, she treated him with tenderness and concern. Never once thinking less of him, even at his most vulnerable moment. He was unable to comprehend why he'd allowed himself to become so exposed to her. Normally, it would've been an unthinkable act for him, under any circumstances. But he knew in his gut he could trust her.

He remembered the tremendous fear he felt, that she would recoil in horror at the slight of his scars, the way Elizabeth had. And how awestruck he'd felt by her simple acceptance of him, just as he was, needing no explanations. The way she touched him, so gently, as if he were made of blown glass…

He thought of touching her, and smiled, remembering how easily he could elicit those lovely goosebumps all over her body. He thought of how she surrendered completely to him, only for a moment, as he tried to seduce her on deck. And how she clung to him in her sleep, as if she couldn't bear to let him go.

And there she was on deck, gazing up at the sails. She didn't even look at him, but instead purposefully began to climb the rigging, all the way to the crow's nest. She never hesitated, never faltered, never looked back. It was that fiery, feisty spirit in her that he saw all too clearly and that she seemed oblivious to. Her seething jealousy over Marguerite. The brazen courage she displayed as she argued with him, clearly stating her demands and standing up for herself. He knew he could be a very frightening presence, yet she had no fear of him at all. She's braver than many men, he thought.

At that moment, he realized how much he feared her, though he knew deep in his soul he had no reason to. She said she would never hurt him, and he believed her without any doubt.

And also, at that very moment, he understood all the conflicting emotions he felt. Jack Sparrow was falling in love. And he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was grateful to have a little time to myself to think. Being around Jack was so distracting, like being caught up in a whirlwind. He always made me unable to think, with his devilish smiles and seductive advances. Not that I minded his attention. In fact, I enjoyed it far more that I would ever admit to anyone, even myself.

I remembered the day he rescued me and the first time I gazed into his dark eyes. The way he looked at me made me feel utterly safe, as did the way he held me close as I slept. He was always protective of me, even if I felt I didn't need it. I thought of how he draped his arm around me, casually but definitely conveying his possessiveness. He unnerved me so, with the butterflies he conjured up in my tummy and the way he'd made me blush, the only man who could. And the goosebumps he made me feel, just by being close to me. The constant, sweet unbearable torture of his flirting. Sometimes I just wanted to have him, right then and there. I just wasn't sure if he was truly genuine or if he flirted like that with all women.

I thought of how he bravely and stoically watched me suture his wound. I knew I was hurting him, but he ignored it. He must've known how afraid I'd been. I remembered how his fingers trembled nervously that first day, when he tried to help me fasten my shirt. It was so unlike his Captain Jack Sparrow persona, which was always brave and always making light of the situation. I could tell he'd use that to distance himself when things wouldn't quite go his way, or when things would suddenly become too close…too honest. Except in his cabin, when I saw his scars. And he was vulnerable. Completely exposed and completely real. He'd made me feel flustered many times before, but never with such intensity. All I wanted to do at that moment was cradle him in my arms and hide him away from the rest of the world. To shelter him from any more cruelty, pain, and sorrow.

How I hate that bitch Elizabeth! I was haunted by Jack's small voice as he asked me if I thought his scars were ugly. How could she have done what she did to him? Tears overflowed from my eyes and I was thankful I was alone.

Yes, he was dishonest and deceitful, but it was a means to an end for him. He didn't seem to be that way without a reason. When I'd told him how much he'd hurt me, he didn't make excuses. He was man enough to admit what he'd done straight out and accept responsibility. He had no hesitation in honestly telling me how I'd broken my own promise to him as well. He never let things slide or let me have my way, just to be nice. If I was timid or hesitant, he would challenge me to make me respond. He seemed to know what I was capable of even before I did. He wasn't afraid to push me to my full potential. He could see right through any pretensions, as if he knew my soul. And that was truly what simultaneously unnerved me the most, while making me feel completely safe.

Being around Jack made me feel ultimately free. And in that freedom, I had become brave enough to fall in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed! Hugs, kisses, and thanks to all who read and reviewed! You guys rock my world! And so, with the next chapter, let the wooing begin…**


	17. Evil Butterflies and Shooting Stars

**Disclaimer: You know the routine by now.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Evil Butterflies and Shooting Stars

A shrill whistle interrupted my thoughts. I peered over the edge of the crow's nest. Jack was down on the deck, waving his arm, gesturing for me to come down. I moved to try to climb down the rigging, but was suddenly paralyzed by my fear of heights. The rocking motion of the ship was more pronounced at this height, and the deck seemed so very far down. I was unable to take a step.

"Jack! Come up here," I yelled down to him, "I need your help!" I felt embarrassed and stupid as I waited for him to reach me.

As he got to the crow's nest, he looked at me questioningly.

"I have a fear of heights and I need help getting started. I'm afraid to look down," I confessed all at once.

"You're afraid of heights and yet you managed to climb all the way up here?" he asked, mystified.

"Climbing up is easier," I said, feeling childish and silly.

"Step down with your foot, I'll position it in the rigging for you," he told me.

I took a deep breath and did as he told me.

"Good, next foot…" he guided. And so it went, until I was out of the crow's nest and able to hold onto the rigging with my hands.

"Thank you, I can do it from here," I said simply, as I continued to carefully climb down.

Jack was watching me from the rigging below. He was staring at my ass!

"Stop looking at my ass," I yelled. This is not helping my concentration, I thought.

"Just admiring the spectacular view, luv," he smirked.

"Well, stop it!"

"Can't help it when it's so prominently displayed right in front of me," he teased, pausing from his climbing. "In fact, I could just reach right out and…"

"Don't you dare!" I screamed at him.

He resumed climbing down below me, chuckling to himself.

He jumped to the down to the deck and held my waist as I reached him. He offered his arm to me as I stepped onto the deck. "M'lady, dinner awaits."

Jack escorted me to his cabin. The table had been entirely cleared of empty rum bottles, maps, and Jack's navigational instruments. Ornate silver candlesticks held lit white candles, their flames dancing in the breeze from the open window. There was roast chicken, fruit, and freshly baked biscuits. It smelled wonderful! I'd had no idea how hungry I was.

Jack held my chair for me as I sat. "What's the occasion?" I asked, very surprised.

He looked at me oddly, "It's Sunday," he said simply.

"It is?" I asked, realizing how completely out of touch with time I'd been.

"Aye, if our supplies are good, we do this every Sunday," Jack explained, "Wine?"

"Wine?" I echoed. I'd expected the usual rum. "Yes, please, it's been a long time since I had wine." I took a sip. It was strong, but fruity and good. It reminded me of home. I would often have a glass of wine on the patio after work.

We ate in silence for a few minutes. It felt strange and awkward. I glanced up to see Jack watching me and I smiled.

"So what was it you were doing way up in the crow's nest all by your onesie?" he asked.

"Just spending some time alone with my thoughts," I answered vaguely.

"What were those thoughts that kept you company all afternoon, I wonder," he asked, somewhat apprehensive.

"I was thinking about a lot of things," I evaded.

"Were you thinking about me?" he persisted, busying himself by swirling the wine in his glass.

"Yes," I said, reluctantly.

He looked at me for a moment, then mentioned casually, "I thought about you, too."

"Did you?" I asked, attempting to hide how startled I felt. This was very uncomfortable. We were both acting nervous and this conversation was making it worse. "And did you decide that you regret terribly ever plucking me out of the ocean, and that you're going to sail around, desperately searching for some eerie, time-traveling squall so you can send me back?" I teased, smiling.

His eyes sparkled mischievously as he smirked. "Not at all, luv. Quite to the contrary…" He took a sip of wine. "If you weren't here, Gibbs would've sewn me up and I'd be on my way to death for certain," he teased back.

"You've managed to survive just fine without me, Jack," I mentioned.

"Aye, but just barely," he said as he got up and walked toward me. "More wine, m'lady?"

I smiled, and he refilled my glass without waiting for a response. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Captain?"

He smiled wolfishly, his gold teeth glinting in the candlelight. "And if I was, my dear, what then?" He glanced over his shoulder at me as he returned to his chair.

Oh god, evil butterflies! And I just _knew_ he'd made me blush. Damn him! I took a sip of wine, trying desperately to think of a clever comeback.

"Then you would probably attempt to seduce me," I said boldly.

"_And then_…" he continued, eyeing me wickedly.

"I'd imagine you'd lead me to your bed and have your way with me," I couldn't believe what I was saying.

He smiled broadly, "Was this something you were '_imagining_' up in the crow's nest today, luv?"

I was completely taken aback. I started to make several attempts to protest, but finally stopped. He looked at me, intrigued. I held my hands up, "You win, Jack, I concede defeat. You have successfully talked me into a corner from which I have no escape."

"So, you _surrender_?" he suggested.

"Surrender?" I asked, indignantly, "To you?"

He leaned forward, still smiling wickedly, "Aye, luv, do…you…surrender…to…me?" he drawled slowly, emphasizing each word.

I smiled wickedly right back a thim, saying, "Oh…no, Jack, I won't surrender that easily."

He sat back in his chair, smiling with satisfaction. "I think I know how to _make_ you surrender to me," he taunted.

I smiled and sipped my wine. "I'm sure you _think_ you do," I replied.

There was a knock on the door. Jack answered it and had a quick conversation with Mr. Gibbs. I finished my wine. I felt warm and more relaxed.

Jack walked over to me and held out his hand, saying, "We can finish this little chat later." I put my hand in his and he raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Right now, there's something I want to show you."

I stood up and he led me out of the cabin, onto the deck, and toward the forecastle deck at the front of the ship. I looked at him questioningly.

"Look up, luv," he said, pointing to the sky.

The stars twinkled brightly in the moonless night. Then, suddenly, a shooting star silently sped across the sky. I looked at Jack wide eyed and smiled.

"Keep watching, there'll be more," he said. Every few seconds, another shooting star whizzed by. It was magical!

"A meteor shower?"

"Aye, luv, happens about this time every year," he explained. "Let's sit."

We sat by the ship's rail. Jack put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. The meteor shower was an amazing sight to watch, especially with no city lights to interfere. The stars were so bright and the meteors had visible tails as they streaked across the sky.

"So, by now, you've had to have made about twenty wishes…" Jack mentioned.

"No, just the same wish, twenty times," I replied, still watching the sky. Then I turned to look at him. "What about you?"

"I gave up wishing on stars a very long time ago, luv," he revealed.

"Why?"

"I prefer to make my own destiny," he said, mysteriously. "So what was that wish you made twenty times?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true," I replied.

"What if I can make it come true?" he asked, smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ah, the sweet torment of a good cliffhanger! Hope you're all liking this. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Jack sends big kisses to all readers and reviewers. :)**


	18. Wishes, Dreams, and Surrender

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OC.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Wishes, Dreams, and Surrender

Jack leaned closer to me and said quietly, "What if I could make _all_ your wishes come true?"

I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him. He was so handsome. I could just completely lose myself in those dark, enveloping eyes.

He brushed his hand over my cheek, continuing, "And if you don't tell me what they are, then I wouldn't be able to make them come true…and that would be a tragedy."

"You can't make _all_ my wishes come true," I said realistically.

"Of course I can, luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said.

"You're starting to believe your own hype, Jack," I told him, smiling.

"I am not!" he replied, feigning offense. Then, becoming serious, "I bet I _can_ make all your dreams come true. You just have to let me." He looked at me with that earnest expression.

"Jack, you're a pirate, not a knight in shining armour," I said gently. I wanted very much to believe he could make all my dreams come true.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, innocently. "I can give you fame and fortune, luv. Treasures beyond your wildest dreams."

"But what if that doesn't matter to me?" I persisted, "What then?"

Jack became very intent. "Eve, I can give you freedom, a life of adventure, here on the Black Pearl…with me."

"Don't I have that, Jack?" I asked, smiling.

Jack held my hands in his. "You do have that," he paused, looking at me nervously. "I just…want you to know…I feel that…I think I…" Jack appeared to be struggling to choose his words carefully. It was becoming painful to watch his frustration.

He sighed deeply and continued, "I want you, here…with me…" He paused again, then shook his head in exasperation. "Bloody hell!...Eve, I love you."

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then a smile began to tug at my lips.

"And I love you, Jack," I said quietly.

He sighed, smiling, looking immensely relieved. It made me giggle softly.

"Well, I don't know 'bout you, luv, but I need rum," he announced, standing. "Wait here."

I watched him hurry off toward his cabin. I'm in love with a pirate, I thought. I giggled to myself, thinking how everyone I knew would not approve of this. Good thing they're not here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood at the bow, feeling the Pearl rise and fall as she passed over the waves, listening to her happily creaking. The wind fluttered through the sails, and I understood why Jack loved her so. She was his home, and mine too, and I sighed in contentment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard Jack's boot steps approach. He stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and handing me the bottle. His breath on my neck was warm and smelled of rum.

"Feel better now, Jack?" I asked, still somewhat amused by his nervousness.

"Aye, luv, much more better," he answered. All traces of nervousness and tension had vanished from him as if it had never existed.

"Did you ever tell Elizabeth that you loved her?" I asked, curious.

Jack made an odd little sound in the back of his throat, then quickly cleared his throat. "There would have been no point to that," he answered, "She was betrothed to someone else." He took the rum from me, and drank.

I said nothing, and we stood silently looking at the sea for several minutes.

Jack handed me the rum, saying, "Drink up, luv, time to have a little fun!"

I had a couple of big swallows of rum, then asked, "Just what sort of fun did you have in mind, Captain?"

He leaned close, his voice low and breathy, "Why don't we just play it by ear," he suggested, as he brushed his lips against my ear.

I squealed and tried to wriggle away, but he held me firmly against him.

"This is turning out to be quite fun," he said, then gently raked his teeth up the side of my neck.

I gasped and squealed at the same time. And I was covered in goosebumps. "That's not fair! I can't even jab you with my elbow because of your injury."

He laughed, "I thought we'd already established that I don't play fair?"

I turned around to face him and said teasingly, "Ohh, that's right, I'd completely forgotten." I smiled deviously.

Jack was smirking at me and starting to lean in to kiss me, when I decided to turn on the theatrics. I shifted my gaze to look over his shoulder, and made my most convincing horrified expression. "Oh my god, Jack! Is that a navy ship?!"

"What?" he spun his head to look in the direction I was looking and let me go.

I ran to the main deck, laughing. Jack realized I had tricked him and ran after me.

I positioned myself so the main mast was between us. And I teased him, "I had no idea you were so easily misled, Jack." I dodged his lunges around the mast. Then, I ran up to the helm and hid behind Gibbs, who was quite startled.

Jack calmly walked up the stairs to the helm, saying "Gibbs can't protect you from me, luv!"

I dashed down the opposite stairs and ran toward the front of the ship, with Jack in pursuit. I had my back to the bowsprit as Jack approached. I was trapped and my only chance of escape would be to dodge past him.

"My, my, my! What a devious little minx you are!" He was winded and I watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath. No, don't allow that to distract you, I thought.

He continued to approach me, but stopped about ten feet away. He was smirking at me and I could tell he was quite pleased thinking he had me cornered. I too was out of breath, and I busily tried to figure out how to get past him.

"Checkmate, luv," he said smiling, "You're mine now…Is it, perhaps, time for you to surrender?"

"Jack Sparrow, I will never surrender to you, or your wicked charms!" I declared, bolting to run past him.

He lunged to grab me around the waist. And I jabbed him with my elbow on the side of his injury, just enough to get his attention.

"Bloody evil wench!" he growled, holding his side.

I stopped to make sure he wasn't too hurt. "I don't play fair either, Jack" I said, smiling, "Remember?"

He looked up at me with his eyes blazing. "You're gonna pay dearly when I catch you!" he threatened menacingly.

"Promises, promises," I taunted.

He sprang toward me, and I screamed and ran. He chased me around the main deck once more. I could hear him getting closer. I ran for the cabin, but the doors were stuck and wouldn't open.

Jack slammed into me from behind, pinning me between his body and the doors. We were both breathing heavily and I could feel his warm chest pressed up against my back.

"Perhaps this would've been of some use to you," he taunted.

I turned my head to see him dangling his keys in the air. I tried to grab them, but he whisked them out of my reach.

"So, tell me, luv, do you surrender now?" he growled.

"No!" I said, defiantly.

I felt him shift his body so that his right side was against me and his injured side was out of my reach. He pressed me harder against the doors.

"You're hurting me," I lied, hoping he'd release me.

He laughed, "Fair's fair, darlin'." He paused, "Bugger it all!"

"What?" I asked, startled by his change of tone.

"I'm bleeding…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Oh, hush, my darlings! I just couldn't resist another evil cliffhanger! And this was a good one too, eh? (Laughs wickedly). Much love to all readers and reviewers! You're the BEST! **


	19. Consummation

**Disclaimer: POTC is not mine, song lyric excerpt is property of Evanescence.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Consummation

_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_And I can't breathe…_

_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_So take care what you ask of me_

'_Cause I can't say no._

Jack had stepped back from me. I turned around to see him looking down at his side. He held his hand over his wound.

He looked up at me with an evil smirk and I realized I'd been had.

Bastard! I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught my wrist.

"You've turned out to be quite a little hellion, my dear," he said still smirking.

"You lying, cheating…" I began.

"Cut from the same cloth, you and I," he interrupted.

I glared at him, speechless. He stepped forward and kissed me hard, pushing me back against the doors. His mouth pressed urgently against mine, conveying lust, exhilaration and passion. I felt weak. I heard him unlock the doors. He opened them and pushed me roughly into the cabin. Then closed the doors and locked me in. I just stared at the doors for a moment, breathless from his kiss. _He locked me in…_

I became furious and began screaming, " Damn you, Jack Sparrow! Unlock these doors right now! You will regret this!" I pounded on the doors and kicked them as hard as I could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was chuckling to himself as he heard her screaming. That girl is wonderful! God, how I love her!

He walked to the bow of his ship, smiling, and picked up the bottle of rum, taking a big swig. He strolled back toward his cabin. A smirk crept over his face as he heard her still screaming and now hitting the doors thunderously.

He looked up at Gibbs, who was watching him.

"Goodnight, Gibbs, see that we're not disturbed."

"Aye, Cap'n…goodnight," Gibbs replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was pacing the cabin, swearing at that god-awful pirate when I heard the doors being unlocked. I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at Jack as he opened the doors and stepped inside. He turned and re-locked the doors, then leaned back against them, smiling broadly at me.

"Rum, my darlin'?" he asked, holding out the bottle.

I stomped over and grabbed it angrily out of his hand and drank as if it were water. He watched me, smiling, as I pulled the bottle away from my lips, still panting from my tantrum. His gaze swept over me, finally focusing on my breasts as they pressed against the shirt I wore with each breath. His shirt.

I was glaring at him still. His gaze shifted to look at me.

"What the bloody hell…" I began as I advanced on him. He stepped forward and enveloped me in his arms, kissing me lustily. He tangled his long fingers into my hair, leaning his body closer to mine. I could feel the heat from his chest as he pressed against me. His tongue searched for mine as he pulled me closer. I felt weak and dizzy. I shouldn't have drank that much rum all at once.

I pulled away from him, needing to breathe. He brushed my hair aside to reveal my neck, kissing it, gently at first. I felt his hands as they slowly moved down my back to my waist. He pulled my hips to him and I could feel how aroused he was. My mouth searched for his and I kissed him fiercely.

He held his hands on my hips, pushing me back toward his bed. I looked up at him and our eyes locked. His dark eyes were nearly black in the soft candlelight of his cabin. And he looked at me with an intensity that could have stripped my soul bare.

He continued to watch me as I pulled his shirt out of his breeches and slid my hands underneath. I glided my hands over his chest, moving up to his shoulders. He reached up and pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. As I kissed his neck and his throat, he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. My hands glided over his muscular back, feeling more of his scars. He was breathing harder now.

I could feel the bed against the backs of my legs. Jack slid his arms around me and eased me onto the bed. He gently touched my cheek with his finger tips, tracing them down along my jaw to my neck. I glimpsed a look of desperate yearning in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I truly love you, Eve," he whispered, "Know that." I looked up at him. His handsome face. Those warm, dark eyes radiated a passion I could never have imagined in my wildest dreams. I reveled in the feel of him, so close to me. His strong arms around me. His rough hands touching me, caressing me. His soft lips kissing me. The lingering scent of rum on his warm breath. The strong, steady beat of his heart as we held each other close.

"I love you, Jack," I whispered back to him. And there was nowhere on earth or in time that I would rather be, than right there, with him. I surrendered to him, finally, wantonly, and completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You'll be the death of me, my love," he said breathlessly as he collapsed on the bed beside me. His tanned, muscular chest glistened with sweat.

I giggled as I lay there watching him.

He propped himself up on his elbow and gently brushed the hair off my cheek. He kissed me tenderly and I snuggled against him, draping my leg over him.

He sat up suddenly. "Well, there it is!" he said, smiling. He traced his fingers over my tattoo of a spider hanging down my leg from a web on my hip. I smiled mischievously as I watched him.

"I've never bedded a girl with a tattoo before," he mused, smiling charmingly.

"I find that hard to believe," I told him.

"No, 'tis true, luv, you're the first," he said earnestly.

He seemed captivated by it, as he continued to trace the lines of it.

"Do you have any others?" he asked.

"Just one," I answered somewhat shyly.

"Let me see!" he said excitedly.

I turned to lie on my side, facing away from him.

"That's my flag!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah…it is," I confirmed.

"Why do you have my flag tattooed just above your pretty little bottom?" he asked suspiciously.

"Must be Fate?" I suggested.

His eyes narrowed and he regarded me skeptically.

"Oh, alright. I've always been fascinated by pirates since I was a little girl." I explained, "I decided to get the tattoo before I came to the Caribbean. It just seemed …fitting."

He stared at it. Then suddenly blurted out, "That's wonderful! And it _is_ fitting, what with recent events and all."

"I was afraid you'd think it was…strange," I admitted with relief.

"No, no! It's lovely," he reassured me, "And it's sort of …flattering, that you have my flag on you." He paused, thinking for a moment. " Maybe it_ is_ Fate?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So, I decided to re-write this little episode. Wasn't entirely happy with it. Hope no one minds terribly. I just think that my writing needs a bit more practice before dealing effectively with that subject matter. Hopefully, no one was permanently scarred for life by that bad writing. Apologies.**


	20. The Island

**Disclaimer: My OC is mine, alas POTC is not. **

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

The Island

Fate. It was so final, left nothing to chance, or choice. I don't believe in Fate, Jack thought. He watched her as she slept. She turned and snuggled against him, softly murmuring. Still, the circumstances that brought her to me were certainly remarkable. Perhaps Fate _had_ to have intervened, only briefly, for our paths to cross. But Fate had nothing to do with what happened after. That was by choice, mine and hers.

It was incredibly intriguing that she had chosen to mark herself with my flag, also. Mark _herself_ as pirate. He smiled, remembering his words from the night before. "Cut from the same cloth, you and I." The more he thought about it, the more he realized how true it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I awoke, Jack was sitting next to me. He seemed to be pondering something. I stayed still and watched him, as the expressions passed over his face with each thought. He finally smiled. It was a genuine smile, no smirking or lasciviousness to it. The he looked down at me.

" 'ello, luv, sleep well?" he asked.

"We're not moving," I mentioned, sleepily. I missed the Pearl's creaking. It was too quiet.

"We're here," Jack said cryptically. He began to dress.

"Where's here?" I asked him, trying to wake up. For the first time since I got here, I wished for coffee.

"You'll see…" he said, smiling, "Remember that surprise I mentioned?"

I got up and started to search for my clothes. I had found my breeches and boots, but my shirt was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Jaaack, would you happen to have another shirt I could wear?" I sing-songed, "Or, I _could_ just…go on deck like this…"

Jack's eyes widened. "No! I mean, yes!" he stammered as he rummaged around in a cabinet. "Here!" He tossed one of his shirts to me.

I caught the shirt and continued teasing, "Now you're sure…" I began, strolling toward the doors, "I don't want to take your last shirt…"

"Really, luv, please, take it," he said nervously.

"No, Jack, I'm sure it'll be _fine_, I'll just go like this," I teased, reaching for the door knob.

Jack dashed between me and the door, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Are you mad, woman?" He stared at me, incredulous.

"It'll be alright, Jack, no worries," I cajoled, "After all, I'm quite certain your crew has seen a pirate's wench before."

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "As much as the crew would find your current ensemble to be positively fetching, I really must insist that you put on my shirt, luv. After all, I am a pirate, and thusly, by definition, I'm _greedy_. And I'll be damned if I'll share this beautiful view of you with anyone!"

I smiled teasingly at him.

He sighed, exasperated, grabbed me by the shoulders, and kissed me lustily. "Now, get dressed," he growled as he turned me around, pushed me away, and slapped my behind.

I gasped, "Captain!" I glanced at him with mock horror.

He smirked and said, "You _did_ deserve that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and I walked onto the deck. The sun was warm and bright.

"Afternoon Cap'n…Miss," Gibbs said, as he passed by. He smiled peculiarly.

I whispered to Jack over his shoulder, "I assume the entire crew knows what we were up to last night?"

"I expect so," Jack confirmed nonchalantly. He strolled over to the wall of the cabin. "The Pearl's a strong old girl, but she's got thin walls." He hit the wall with his hand for emphasis.

Jack turned to me, saying quietly, "And I wouldn't have expected such a demure blush from the hellcat I bedded last night." He smirked at me, as he passed by.

"Oh, Captain…" I beckoned.

He stopped and turned toward me.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," I said with a giggle, as I passed him and headed up the steps to the helm, with a little extra swing to my hips. I turned to see him still staring as I got to the top step. "So, what's this surprise?"

He shook his head vigorously and bounded up the steps to me. Leading me to the rail, he gestured grandly toward what could only be described as a sandbar with a few palm trees.

"Surprise!"

I looked at Jack and the island and back again with raised eyebrows. Then gave him my most convincing smile. "Well…this _is_ a surprise," I said, desperately trying to fake enthusiasm.

"We're spending the night together there, luv. Just you and me," Jack explained, beaming.

"Ohhh," I said, finally comprehending, "That should be fun!" Because living on a pirate ship with no plumbing has been positively luxurious! Now, he wants to go camping?! Great!

"It'll be great fun, luv!" he said, with childlike exuberance. "Go get what you need. We'll take one of the longboats to shore. I'll get the swords and pistols."

"Swords and pistols?" I repeated, perplexed. "Jack, I don't think there are any wild animals on the island. We're not going to need to defend ourselves."

"Of course not, my dear. I intend to teach you to handle weapons…like a pirate." He paused, eying me, "After all, you're the one with the _pirate's flag_ tattooed just above your shapely little derriere. It's time you learned to act like a pirate!" He smiled broadly.

My smile was slowly fading as I stood there blinking at him.

"Well, get going," he made shooing gestures at me.

I turned and walked back to the cabin, mumbling, "This is gonna suck."

"Sorry, luv, didn't catch that," Jack said loudly.

"Nothing," I replied innocently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: BIG thank you's to the few who read and reviewed the original chapter 19, you're kind words were greatly appreciated! Big thank you's also to all readers and reviewers! You're all the BEST!**


	21. Swordplay

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim on POTC, although given the opportunity, I would claim Jack for my own in a heartbeat. OC is mine.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Swordplay

I walked into the cabin and looked around. What do I have that I would need? I picked up the "Garden of Eden" perfume oil and applied some here and there. Still searching the room. What could I possibly _need_, when I have nothing?

As I walked back on deck, I noticed that Jack had amassed an unruly pile of "supplies" in the longboat. Blankets, bottles of rum, swords, pistols, a small wooden box, and several bundles of cloth tied with twine. He looked up as I approached, "You travel light for a woman," he mentioned.

"I have all that I need," I said simply, "and it appears you have everything else."

"Just a few necessities," he said smiling.

"That's a lot of rum," I pointed out. Alcohol and weapons, I thought, never a good combination.

"Aye, luv," he said grinning, his eyes lit up with mischief.

"Just how long are you planning for us to stay on this island?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Long as it takes," he replied briskly. He got in the boat and offered his hand, "Shall we?"

I took his hand and climbed into the boat. As Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton began to lower the boat into the water, Gibbs said smiling, "Try not to kill each other."

Jack rowed us away from the Black Pearl, and I felt a small ache start to grow in my heart. I really have come to love that ship, my only home here. She had a magnificent presence, slowly rocking in the clear turquoise water. I looked at the crow's nest, thinking of the afternoon I'd spent up there. I remembered the day Jack gave me his tour of the ship. It seemed so long ago. And I noticed the figurehead, an angel holding a bird about to take flight.

I could feel Jack watching me, and I turned to look at him. I tried to smile, but knew it looked plastic.

"Breaks my heart every time I leave her too," he said wistfully. He continued to watch me carefully.

I resumed looking at the Pearl, wishing we were there and not on our way to this tiny island. I glanced at Jack, then looked at the nearing island. It _would_ look like paradise in a travel brochure. Beautiful white sandy beach, swaying palm trees.

We reached the beach and I helped Jack unload his pile of "necessities" from the boat. I sat on a log next to the pile. Jack announced he was going to look for firewood. I looked at the pile and began to sort through it. Weapons on one side, rum on the other. The small wooden box caught my eye.

"I wonder what's inside here," I said aloud. I tried to open it, but found it was locked. The outside of the box was plain, no lettering or designs to indicate its contents. I decided to shake it and see if I could hear anything interesting inside.

"Careful with that, luv," Jack said behind me, "Don't want to blow yourself to bits."

Of course! It was the powder box. I set it down carefully in the shade.

Jack sat down and began to examine the swords, explaining, "Now pistols are pretty self-explanatory, aim and shoot. We keep them loaded and ready at all times. You get one shot and then you must re-load. So, if we're in battle, shoot your weapon, but don't get rid of it. They're quite useful for knocking someone out." He kept unsheathing the swords, testing their weight and balance. It was fascinating to watch him be so methodical and business-like.

"Here," he said, handing me a cutlass, "We're just going to use swords for now."

The sword Jack handed me was fairly plain and shorter than his. It had a brown wooden handle and a metal guard. I carefully touched the edge, it was sharp, and I looked at Jack with uncertainty.

Jack was standing, motioning for me to join him. "So, first lesson. Block my advances and don't let me disarm you." He lunged at me with his sword, and I dodged him.

"_Block_, darlin' , not evade," he said and came at me again. And again I dodged him.

"Jack, this is a bad idea," I said, feeling very wimpy, "I'm just not cut out for this kind of close combat."

"Nonsense, you just need to learn proper form and get lots of practice," he said casually. "And you don't really have a choice. The Pearl's a _pirate ship_. We're not going to be sailing around soaking up the sun forever, you know."

He came at me again and I dodged him. But he continued to lunge at me, and I persisted in dodging him until he'd backed me up against a tree. He swung his sword at me again. I raised my sword, closed my eyes and heard the clang of metal against metal.

"Finally!" Jack said with much relief. "I was beginning to wonder if I should've chosen a larger island for you to dance around on."

"Don't make fun of me," I replied, out of breath, "I've never handled a sword before."

"That, my dear, is quite evident," he said smirking. "Now, you advance on me and I'll block."

I sighed and lunged at him. He blocked me effortlessly each time I tried. Worse yet, it was infuriating that he seemed so bored and unchallenged when I was trying so hard.

We took a break, Jack drinking rum while I mentally reviewed our sword practice.

Jack chuckled under his breath and handed me the rum.

"What's so funny?" I asked, taking a sip, and wishing it was bottled water.

"A poem about your fighting skills could be summed up in two words," he announced grandiosely, while smirking, "You suck!"

"Well, that would be because I haven't been swordfighting since the DAWN OF TIME!" I retorted.

"I'm not that old!" he responded indignantly.

"Oh, really?" I said sarcastically.

He stood up and pulled out his blade. "Get your sword, missy!" he growled.

I picked up my sword and he lunged toward me. And I blocked! And that gave me more confidence. I lunged back at him. And so it went, back and forth for several minutes. And I was holding my own!

Suddenly, Jack moved with lightning speed, and the next thing I knew, my sword flew off to the side and I was flat on my back in the sand. Jack was pointing his sword at my neck and looking down at me.

"Not so old that I can't easily put you on your back, in more ways than one," he said smirking.

I was irritated with myself for being distracted by my thoughts. He'd noticed it and immediately used it to his advantage. I dug my fingers into the sand and got a wicked idea. I grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at Jack's face. As he sputtered and cursed, I scrambled to retrieve my sword and then I disarmed _him_. He was trying to brush the sand from his face and hair. When he finally looked at me through sandy lashes, he saw that I had my sword pointed directly at him. And he grinned broadly.

"At least you _think_ like a pirate," he said, still brushing sand from himself. "That was excellent, using whatever you had at your disposal to get the upper hand."

I stood there blinking at him. I'd been ready for him to be angry, not complimentary. I lowered my sword and stuck it into the sand.

I walked over to Jack. He was trying to rub the sand off his face.

"Hold still, you're going to get sand in your eyes," I told him. I used the cuff of my sleeve to gently brush the sand from his long, dark lashes. He'd smeared his kohl while attempting to rid himself of sand. I used my other sleeve to tidy up the smeared kohl under his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling slightly guilty.

He smiled, "No worries, luv, I really should've seen it coming." He picked up his sword, wiped the sand off with his sash and sheathed it.

'That's enough for today, I think," he decided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, that was fun! As always, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Jack sends you all kisses, just as soon as he's done touching up his make-up for the next chapter. Little bit of drama comin' at ya…**


	22. Ghosts from the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, although it would be nice.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Ghosts from the Past

The sun was setting and Jack was coaxing the fire to burn more evenly. He looked down the beach at her. She had her arms stretched out at her sides and was spinning in circles along the water's edge. What a wondrously strange creature she was! Innocent and childlike one moment, clever and devious the next, tender and caring the moment after that. He poked at the fire, smiling. He looked back at her as he heard her lilting laugh on the gentle breeze. She'd spun herself dizzy and fell, lying on her back and laughing in the sand. He watched her and wished he was lying next to her.

The fire was burning vigorously now. He picked up the rum bottle and took a long swig, then stood and began to walk down the beach toward her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd decided to go for a walk along the beach while Jack got a fire going. I love the beach at sunset! I was feeling relieved that the sword lessons were over for the day. The sunset was beautiful, orange and hot pink, and I felt happy and carefree. I'd danced and spun my way along until I collapsed in giggles. I've always done that at the beach, ever since I was a child. The first stars were beginning to twinkle in the darker part of the sky.

I sat up and looked out at the Pearl, wondering what the crew was up to. Probably drinking and enjoying their "captain free" evening. I ran my fingers through my hair, then twirled it around my fingers absentmindedly, the way I used to while driving. There are no cars now, I thought to myself and laughed. It was such a simpler time, and yet still so complex.

A movement caught my eye, and I turned to see Jack strolling along the beach, rum bottle in hand. What sort of mischief does that man have in mind now? I smiled. He's my man, my _pirate_. And he's teaching me to be a pirate! Maybe he really can make all my dreams come true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" 'ello, luv!" Jack sat next to me, "Miss me?"

I smiled. "Oh, yes, Jack…with the most terrible, unspeakable yearning," I teased.

He smirked, "Thought so," and draped his arm around me. "Rum?"

I took the bottle from him and had a large swallow. I watched the rum as it swirled in the bottle. I thought back to the beach parties I'd been to in high school and college. Sitting around a bonfire, telling scary add-on stories about killers with hooks for hands and playing spin-the-bottle. I smiled.

I realized Jack was watching me. "Sorry," I handed the bottle back to him.

"Thinking 'bout your old life?" he asked.

I nodded, still smiling.

"Well, at least you're not sad," he said gently.

"What's done is done," I said simply, "I have a lot of great memories."

He looked at me with concern, then finally asked, "If we happen across a squall like the one that brought you here, would you want to go back?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "I suppose I _should_ want to…but I don't know."

" 'Should' has nothing to do with it," he told me, "What is it you _want_?"

"Well, if I did go back, I'd be turning my back on probably the greatest adventure anyone could ever have…just to go home and live a normal life," I reasoned. "And having always considered 'normal' to be highly over-rated, I'd probably have to say no. I wouldn't go back."

"You would give up your family, friends, and loved ones to stay here?" he questioned, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

I thought if I did go back, I'd regret it for the rest of my life, always wondering what might have happened. And I answered, "Yes, I'd give that up to stay here." I paused. "Makes me sound like a terrible person, doesn't it?"

"It's not terrible to be honest about what you want," he said. He paused, then added, "Me, I'm selfish, I'd do anything to make you stay."

I smiled, "Well, Jack, it looks as if you're stuck with me then."

He stood and offered his hand to help me up. "Wouldn't have it any other way, luv," he said, pulling me close and kissing me.

We walked back to the bonfire and ate a bit of supper brought from the ship.

As we sat together, sharing yet another bottle of rum, I asked Jack, "So, how did you know of this island?"

"Been here a few times in the past," he replied. He then went on to tell me the most amazing tale of how he was mutinied and marooned here, his quest to get the Pearl back from Captain Barbossa and the cursed undead pirates, and how he was jailed and nearly hanged in Port Royal before escaping.

I listened, wide-eyed, to his unbelievable tale. No wonder he was unfazed by my story of the time-traveling squall, I thought.

"You mentioned something about being devoured by a mythical leviathan that day you rescued me," I remembered, "When did that happen?"

Jack sighed deeply and drank several long swallows of rum. " 'Tis a long story, luv," he said in a monotone voice.

"I'm not going anywhere," I commented, intrigued.

Jack looked at me sullenly. He sighed again and finished off the bottle of rum, chucking it onto the sand. He then proceeded to tell me about Davy Jones and their arrangement, the Kraken, the Pelegostos tribe, and finally, he told me of Elizabeth's betrayal.

He was pacing in the sand, working on his third bottle of rum, which sloshed onto the sand as he frantically gestured.

"The thing that made me really angry," he ranted, "was that I was _planning_ to stay on the Pearl…Captain goes down with the ship and all of that." He drank a big swig of rum and continued, "But _she_ made that choice for me, before I had the chance." He paused to drink. "Because _she_ didn't trust me enough to _ever_ do anything unselfish and possibly, even remotely, honourable!" he shouted, the firelight reflected in his eyes. "Must've thought I was incapable of it!"

He stopped and stood, swaying slightly. The cold silence after his tirade was deafening. I felt a chill go through my body as we locked eyes.

"So, the Kraken sank the Pearl and killed me," he said nonchalantly.

"Killed you?" I asked.

"Aye, killed me dead," he said with finality.

"Sooo…why are you here, then?" I questioned.

"Because my crew found me and retrieved the Pearl, then took me to Tia Dalma, who revived me," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Tia Dalma?" I asked.

"VooDoo priestess. Sweet girl…never turn your back to her," he explained. He thought for a moment, then continued, "And dear Lizzie tagged along, having had an attack of conscience over murdering me." Resuming his pacing, he laughed sardonically. "And she was actually _surprised_ when I wasn't overjoyed to see her!"

I was staring into the fire, trying to make sense of his unbelievable tale, and understanding now why he hated her so.

I looked up at Jack. He was standing perfectly still, watching me. "Well! Now you know the whole sordid story!" he declared, then turned and stalked away down the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched him as he walked away. I felt horrible for making him relive those memories as Gibbs and I brought him back to the Pearl the night of his injury. And I understood his fixation with me trusting him. But mostly, I felt renewed hatred for that woman! I jabbed angrily at the fire, sending sparks up into the air. And I wondered how long the specter of his dealings with Elizabeth would haunt us.

I looked down the beach. Jack was sitting with his arms wrapped around his bent legs, his head slumped on his knees. Could he be crying? I wanted desperately to go to him and take him in my arms, to soothe away all his hurt and anger. No, I shouldn't do that. He needs time. Especially if he _is_ crying. I knew he wouldn't want me to see him like that.

I found a bottle of rum, opened it and drank. I glanced at Jack again. He'd lifted his head and was staring out at the sea. I was torn. Do I stay here and wait for him to return or do I go to him? I absentmindedly poked at the fire, as my thoughts pestered me.

_Go to him. You know you want to, just go._

No, I resisted.

_Just go, he needs to know you care and that you're not like her._

If he doesn't know that by now, then he's an idiot and there'd be nothing I could do about that.

_You should go to him…_

Oh, hell! I got up and started to walk down the beach. I really had no idea what to even say to him. What does one say to someone who's "ex" killed them and then had them brought back to life? Would make an interesting Hallmark card, I thought. Hopefully, between here and there, I'll think of something lovely and profound. Jack was still sitting and looking at the water. I warned myself: Be careful, he's hurt and angry, and quite drunk. I remembered the moods my "ex" would get into sometimes when he was drunk. Best to choose my words carefully.

He didn't turn to look at me as I approached. I sat next to him and said nothing. We both just sat for a moment, looking at the ocean. Then, he leaned against me and put his head on my shoulder. I put my arms around him and held him, and no words were necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So, don't go all OOC on me about Jack, please. Maybe that's truly his version, or maybe he's lying to portray himself in the best possible way. Up to you to decide.**

**Reviews are always cherished! And thanks to new readers as well as the faithful, you all are the BEST! Big kisses blown your way!**


	23. Indulgence

**Disclaimer: My OC is mine, I unfortunately have no claim on anything else.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Indulgence

After three days of near constant weapons practice, Jack was finally satisfied that I had sufficient skill to be able to swordfight and pistol shoot adequately. Truth be told, after three days on that blasted island, my entire body ached from sleeping on a hard sandy beach, over-using muscles I didn't even know I had, and from satisfying Jack's amourous advances. I felt like I'd been run over by a bus.

We piled our supplies into the longboat and Jack rowed us back to the Pearl. Oh, the Pearl! With a lovely, soft _bed_ to sleep in!

Gibbs greeted us on deck with much relief that neither Jack nor I had injured the other. He then turned to look at me and exclaimed, "Mother Mary in Heaven, Jack, what did you do to her?"

"What?" said Jack and I in unison.

"Sorry, lass, but ye look frightful," Gibbs said sheepishly.

"Thank you," I said, trying to smile. "That's about how I feel too."

"Pay no attention to Gibbs, luv, you look ravishing," Jack said, then turned to Gibbs.

"You should've seen her, mate, fights like a valkyrie, this girl! Nigh unstoppable!"

Jack was beaming at me proudly. "Even disarmed me, once or twice."

I smiled to myself, thinking of throwing sand at Jack, as I started to unload the longboat.

"Leave it!" Jack said abruptly to me. He then turned to Gibbs, "Bring a few pails of hot water to my cabin."

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs replied, hurrying off toward the galley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into the cabin and I slumped into a chair by the table.

"Ow," I said, not to anyone in particular.

"Ow, what?" Jack asked.

"Ow, everything." With much effort, I lifted my head and looked at him, "Jack, even my hair hurts."

He smiled, "I'm not surprised. You've fought hard and learned well, the past few days."

I managed a smile. Jack was a relentless teacher and I was proud of myself.

"You know what I want more than anything in the world right now?" I said to myself aloud.

"Sorry, luv, I'm a little tired myself," Jack responded with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and continued, "I want a huge bathtub, full of hot, steaming water…"

God, how I missed modern plumbing! I rested my head back on the table, and heard the doors close. I looked up and Jack was gone. Well, he can't go far, I thought, we _are_ on a ship, and put my head back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eve! Wake up!"

"I don't wanna go to work," I mumbled.

"What?...No, come on, you have to wake up, luv!"

Luv? I opened my eyes. Jack. Black Pearl. I don't have to go to work! I sat up, even more achy from sleeping at the table.

"C'mon, luv, take off your clothes," Jack said.

"Leave me alone, Jack, I'm too tired to want you right now," I whined, still a little disoriented.

Jack pulled my boots off. "Get up!" he said sternly.

I looked at him, blinking. "Is the Pearl on fire?" I asked.

"No," he replied, confused.

"Then _what_ do you _want?_" I asked impatiently.

"It's not about what _I_ want, Eve, it's about what _you_ want," he said and pulled me up, out of the chair.

He smiled as he slid my breeches to the floor and pulled my shirt up and over my head. His eyes swept over my body for an instant, then he swooped me up in his arms. And then I saw it!

In the middle of his cabin, was a huge white bathtub, filled with steaming water.

"Where did you ever get that?" I asked.

"Nassau," he said. He carried me to it and gently set me down in the water. My entire body immediately relaxed, and I sighed deeply, closing my eyes.

"I do so love you," I whispered.

Suddenly, I felt Jack's lips on mine. He kissed me sweetly, lingering.

"And I love you," he whispered.

I opened my eyes to look directly into his dark, beautiful eyes. And for the first time, they looked…peaceful. I smiled and closed my eyes.

All the aches and tension I'd accumulated the past three days just melted out of me. I felt like I was in heaven. I listened to Jack moving about the cabin, probably looking for a bottle of rum.

"Wine, luv?" Jack asked quietly. I opened my eyes. He held a glass out to me. I took a sip, thanked him, and he set the glass on the table.

I slid under the water to wet my hair. "Jack, could you hand me the soap?" I asked , totally submerged except for my face. I liked feeling my hair weightless in the water.

I sat back up as Jack approached with the soap. I reached for it, but he playfully slapped my hand, then began to roll up his sleeves.

"Relax, luv, and let old Jack take care of you," he said as he sat next to me and began to lather up the soap. He then began to wash my hair for me. His strong hands massaged the soap over my head and through my long hair. I closed my eyes as he began to massage my neck and shoulders, all aches and tension melting away. Oh, the feel of his hands, so strong and slightly rough. This was truly heaven! He really _can _make wishes come true!

There was a knock on the cabin doors. Jack hung his head and sighed exasperatedly, "Not now! Go away!" he shouted at the doors. There was silence for a moment, then the sound of someone shuffling away. Probably Gibbs.

"Close your eyes, luv," Jack said, "and tip back a bit." He rinsed the soap out of my hair, careful not to get it in my eyes.

He grabbed a red blanket out of a cabinet and held it out. I stepped out of the tub and he wrapped it around me, holding me close.

Another knock on the doors. I looked at Jack and saw the fury in his eyes.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted as he stomped to the doors and opened them a crack. "What the devil do you want?!" he shouted to the person outside. I heard hushed conversation as I rubbed the soft blanket over my hair to dry it.

Jack sighed and closed the door. "I'll be right back, luv," he said and left.

I wrapped the blanket around myself and tucked the corner between my breasts. I combed out my hair, then sat in Jack's chair at the table. I extended my legs to rest on the table's edge, and sipped the wine.

I looked at the items on the table. I picked up Jack's compass and opened it. It spun around several times.

Jack burst through the doors, closing them behind him, then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"I think your compass is broken, Jack" I said.

A slow smile spread across his face. "Which way is it pointing, Eve?" he asked.

"Not North," I said, watching the compass, then looking at Jack. By now, he had a broad grin on his face.

"But which way is it pointing?" he persisted. He walked across the cabin, and the compass arrow followed.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

Jack gave a low chuckle, as he looked at me.

"For some reason," I teased, "It seems to be attracted to your magnetic personality."

He walked over to me, shut the compass, and took it out of my hands. He grabbed a bottle of rum and went to lounge on the bed. I watched him as he took a large swallow of rum then held the compass in his hand. He glanced at me, then opened the compass, watching it intently. He smiled one of those wickedly handsome grins and looked at me, snapping the compass shut.

"This compass was given to me a long time ago by the VooDoo priestess who resurrected me," he explained, "And no, it does not point North."

"Well, what does it point to then?" I questioned.

Jack smiled, "It points to what you want most in the world, my love."

I smiled slowly back at Jack. "But we already know that. What use is it then?"

"Well, if for some reason, we were separated, I could use it to find you," he explained.

"Only for as long as I'm what you want most in the world," I replied.

Jack smiled, "That's not going to change."

"How do you know?" I questioned him.

Still smiling, he got up and walked over to me. He leaned close to me and kissed my neck. "I just know," he whispered.

"And does your compass tell you that too?" I asked.

He pulled back to look deeply into my eyes. "Of course not, Eve," he paused to gaze at me searchingly, "I feel it in my heart." He kneeled in front of me, took my hand in his, and held it flat against his warm chest. I could feel each strong beat of his heart, slow and steady, and timeless. I became lost in it.

Jack touched my cheek with his fingertips, tentatively. I looked up at him. His eyes were so dark, so consuming, and there was a glimpse of innocence in them that I had never seen before. His fingertips moved, slowly and lightly, to my lips. Barely touching, he softly, slowly brushed his fingers over my lower lip. I gently kissed his fingertips, our eyes locked. I parted my lips ever so slightly, taking the tip of his middle finger into my mouth. I held his finger gently between my teeth and lips, letting my tongue caress it. Jack watched me, riveted. I slowly moved my lips back to the tip of his finger and kissed it, looking into his eyes. He made no attempt to move his hand away. I kissed his ring finger, then leaned into his palm, brushing my cheek against it the way a cat would. Jack trailed his fingers down the side of my neck, then moved his hand to the back of my neck, weaving his finger through my hair. He reached his other hand up to my cheek, brushing my lips with his index finger. He held me like that, looking into my eyes.

I slid my hands over his shoulders and wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned closer. I felt his warm breath on my lips, and breathed the scent of rum on his breath. He kissed me softly, his lips barely touching mine. Then he pulled back, and our eyes locked again. He had the most beautiful dark eyes I'd ever seen. I was lost, and drowning in them. And I never wanted to be saved. I could gaze into those eyes until I breathed my last breath, and it still wouldn't be enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack gazed into her blue-green eyes. He never would've imagined in his wildest dreams he'd ever meet a woman so like himself. The words truly haunted him. "Cut from the same cloth." She was intelligent and devious, and she had an appetite for carnal lust that nearly rivaled his own. And yet, she loved him gently, tenderly…as if he were the most fragile, precious thing on earth.

She had eyes like the sea, just after a tempest…Oh, the exquisite torture of her tongue on his finger. He tried not to imagine what that tongue and those lips would feel like elsewhere…Bloody hell, who am I kidding? The wench knows exactly what she's doing to me. He watched her as she reveled in his touch. He had never felt more wanted by anyone ever. And he had never wanted any woman the way he wanted her. To be sure, she was an amazingly creative wench to bed, he thought.

But it was so much more than that. She understands me, knows the way I think. She accepts me unconditionally. She knows she can easily deceive me, yet never does, except in fun. She trusts me, finally, completely. And she believes in me. Not because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, no, she would have none of that, but because I'm the man she loves and the man who loves her.

And, more importantly, he thought, because I trust her. She was always completely honest, with her thoughts and her feelings, good and bad.

Because of that, she had earned his respect. And he had found the one person he felt he could regard as his equal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Mmmm, romantic fluff! Ain't it great? Thanks to all readers and reviewers! You guys ROCK! Hope you all have a very happy Thanksgiving! This is the "calm before the storm." Still doing battle with the evil writer's block, but I'm beginning to make a little progress…**


	24. To the Trade Routes

**Disclaimer: I own my OC, Disney is supreme ruler of all else. **

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

To the Trade Routes

I woke up to find myself alone in bed. I looked up to see Jack at his table, frowning at his maps. And the Pearl was sailing.

Jack looked up at me and smiled, "Morning, luv."

"Where are we going?" I asked, sleepily.

"Heading back toward the Bahamas," he answered.

"So, you've finally tired of me and decided to go searching for that squall," I suggested, smiling.

"Tired? Of you?" Jack replied, smirking, "Are you mad, woman? I can't get enough of you!" He openly leered at me as I got out of bed and started to dress.

"So, what's in the Bahamas?" I continued to question him.

He looked back at his maps. "Trade routes," he answered, "Crew's getting restless…Time to put them back to work…And time for you to learn what pirating is all about."

"Time to pillage, plunder, rifle and loot?" I asked, smiling mischievously.

"Precisely, luv!" Jack said, beaming. "Come, sit with me." He patted his lap.

I walked to him and sat in his lap. He put his arm around me and began to play with my hair as he spoke.

"It would seem we have two choices," he began, absentmindedly twirling a lock of my hair around his finger. "If we stay close to the islands, it's relatively easy to be concealed and then ambush any ships that happen along. There are many reefs in the area and heavily laden merchant vessels will have some difficulty negotiating their way through." He gestured to the area on the map.

"But, said trade route is a favorite among pirates for exactly that reason, so there is increased competition…and then there's the threat from the navy…" He trailed off as he looked at me.

"And the other option?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, the other option," he glanced back at the map. "The other option would be to head out to more open water, intercept the traders while still in the Atlantic. The open sea is more isolated, thus there would be less competition, and less threat of the navy prowling about. And we'd have first choice of any vessels making their way toward the islands…But, it _does_ provide the possibility of engaging in battle." He looked at me searchingly. "What do you think, luv?"

I stared at him for a moment. "You're the Captain, Jack, why are you asking me?"

He smiled, "I'm curious what your strategy would be, Eve."

He was testing me, I thought. "How skilled is your crew at battling at sea? And how well armed is the Pearl?" I questioned.

Jack grinned, "My crew _excels_ at battles! And the Pearl is by far the most heavily armed pirate ship in the Caribbean, not to mention the fastest," he boasted proudly.

"Then obviously it would be best to head to open sea, particularly if the crew is restless. A restless crew may be trouble. Let them use their pent up energy doing what they do best," I responded. I paused, then added, "And, with that much open ocean, there would be the opportunity to trail a ship for a while. Observe how she handles, and how heavily armed she might be."

Jack beamed at me, "My thoughts exactly, luv!" I smiled, but Jack noticed the worry in my eyes. "Now don't be fretting, Eve. The Black Pearl's reputation is well-known. Most ships surrender without a fuss."

"It's just all so unfamiliar," I said hesitantly.

"C'mon, darlin', no worries," he said, caressing my cheek, "You're a clever girl, and I've taught you to defend yourself. You'll be just fine."

"I'm not worried about me, Jack," I admitted, "I'm worried about _you_."

He looked surprised, then smiled. "My dear, I've been doing this for so long, I could do it with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back."

He pulled me close and kissed me. "Now, stop your fretting!" He kissed me again, then looked at me intensely.

"If I know you at all, my love, I suspect you'll discover that the risk, danger, and subsequent rewards are all quite…exhilarating." He twirled my hair around his finger, continuing to look deeply into my eyes. "In fact, I wouldn't be at all surprised if you discover that you have a taste for it...a passion…a craving…" He touched my cheek with the back of his hand, and kissed me, urgently…passionately. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, and we made love until we were both exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How many days had it been? I wondered to myself. I started to try to count back to that night in Tortuga.

"Counting the number of reason why you love me so?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Oh, Jack, we'd be here all day!" I teased.

He pulled me closer, obviously pleased by my remark.

"I think it's time I pulled there sutures out," I stated. I sat up to examine his wound. It was very nearly fully healed. I wanted to get the sutures out before they became too embedded.

I got up and poured a glass of rum, handing the bottle to Jack. I took the dagger from my boot and soaked the blade in the rum.

"There she goes, wasting my rum again," Jack said jokingly.

I shot him an annoyed look. Then did a double-take. I couldn't help myself, he was just so gorgeous as he lounged naked on the bed.

He smirked and drank a swig of rum, "Can't keep those pretty eyes of yours off me, eh, luv?"

I smiled. I poured a small amount of rum on my hands to clean them, just as a precaution. I lifted the dagger out of the rum, then walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

Jack watched with great interest as I cut the sutures with the tip of the knife, then gently pulled them from his flesh. A couple of them were stubborn to get out. I had to tug more forcefully on those, causing Jack to wince. I looked up at him to see if he was alright.

He smiled, "No worries, luv, carry on," he said and took a big sip of rum.

I pulled the last suture from him and said, "There you are, good as new."

He tried to look, but was unable to see the whole scar. "Hand me that mirror of yours, darlin'. I want to take a look."

I handed him the mirror and he looked at his new scar from every angle possible. He almost appeared to be admiring it.

I grabbed the rum bottle and had a sip. "Well, what do you think?" I asked him.

"I think it is, by far, my most handsome scar yet," he said grinning.

"I agree," I told him, with a smile. I was unable to keep my gaze from wandering, he was just so magnificent to look at, in all his glorious, buck naked splendour.

Suddenly, the Pearl lurched starboard sharply. I quickly grabbed for the bedpost to keep from falling.

Jack sprang from the bed. "What the bloody hell is Gibbs up to?!" He immediately began to dress, as did I.

Jack rushed from the cabin, as I hurried behind him.

At the helm, Gibbs looked apologetic. "Sorry, Cap'n, nearly didn't see that blasted reef!"

"Get some rest, Gibbs, I'll take over," Jack said, dismissing him.

As Gibbs headed down to the crew's quarters, Jack whispered conspiratorially to me, "The man drinks too much."

I looked at him with raised eyebrows. He was smiling and had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle.

I watched Jack as he guided the Pearl around the reefs. He had a dreamy expression of contentment on his face. I turned and started to walk down the steps.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking suddenly disappointed.

"Enjoy your time with her, Jack," I said, smiling. I headed toward the front of the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched her go and felt a small ache start to grow in his heart.

What's _wrong_ with you, mate? She's _right there._ She can't go far.

He watched her as she went to the bow to look out at the ocean. And then, it hit him.

God forbid I should ever have to choose between her and the Pearl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding on Jack's time with his beloved Pearl. It was

sweet that he looked so disappointed as I walked away, but I felt like I'd been

monopolizing his time enough.

He needed some time alone to be Captain, to prepare for possible battle, and who-knows-what might happen as we go pirating.

And I was scared. I felt completely unprepared and had no idea what to expect. This was _real_, not some interesting retelling of events that happened hundreds of years ago. I didn't want Jack to see my fear and be distracted with worrying about me. How I wished I had someone to talk to. I felt very alone at that moment.

I wandered the decks, consumed by my thoughts and fears. Finally, I decided enough was enough. I returned to the cabin, finished off Jack's bottle of rum, and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and your patience. I know it's been a while since I updated. Afflicted with the dreaded writer's block. I know there's not a lot of excitement in this chapter. Just tying up loose ends before the plot moves on to something different. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Your reviews make my day! Love you guys with all my heart!**


	25. Preparing for Battle

**Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters. I have no patience for this.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Preparing for Battle

The two ships pitched and rolled alongside each other in the murky green water of the Atlantic. The air was thick with the scent of gunpowder and saltpeter. I stood on the deck of the Pearl as I watched the chaos of the Pearl's crew engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the crew of the merchant ship.

I scanned the crowd of men as they fought, desperately looking for Jack. All I could hear were men shouting, the shots of pistols, and the clang of swords.

Suddenly, a breeze cleared the hazy smoke for a moment, and I saw Jack. He was swordfighting with the captain on the deck of the merchant ship. I felt my chest tighten as I watched Jack fighting valiantly. Victimized by the stark sense of helplessness I felt, I was suddenly unable to breathe…

Just then I saw it! Jack stood motionless, a look of shock and horror on his face. I clenched the rail and leaned as far as I could to see what had happened. A wisp of smoke drifted idly by.

The sight before me made me feel as if I'd just had the wind knocked out of me. Another crew member of the merchant vessel stood behind Jack, smiling an evil and triumphant grin. The man's sword had been plunged into Jack's back and was protruding hideously from a large and rapidly expanding blood stain on the front of Jack's shirt! He had been run through! A wave of panic and nausea swept over me.

Jack turned his head and locked eyes with me, just for a second. I stared in disbelief, breathless, feeling my eyes fill with hot tears. I watched as Jack's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped to the deck!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"JACK!!!!" I heard my own voice in a blood-curdling scream. I bolted upright to see Jack sitting at the table, clutching his chest with one hand, his pistol at the ready in the other.

"Good God! Are you trying to scare me to death? Bloody hell!" Jack exclaimed, breathlessly.

My eyes darted around the cabin and I looked at Jack, still consumed by the panic of my dream. I bolted from the bed, glancing back at it accusingly, as if it were responsible for my nightmare. I ran to the cabin doors, frantically trying to unlatch them and run to deck. I felt Jack behind me.

"Eve! Stop!" he shouted. My hands dropped to my sides and I leaned my forehead against the hard wooden doors, sighing, as I felt the hot tears begin to stream down my cheeks. I tried desperately to catch my breath.

"Had a nightmare, luv?" he asked softly. I felt his hand on the back of my head, smoothing my hair. I _really_ did not want to have this conversation.

"Want to tell me about it?" Jack asked.

"No," I said flatly.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, turning me around to face him. I didn't want to look into those eyes, and be reminded of the terror I felt in the nightmare.

I felt his finger on my chin, tipping it up so he could look at me.

"Stop it," I said with quiet anger.

"You're crying," he said gently.

"You were dead," I replied, avoiding looking at him.

"Yeah, I was, but Tia Dalma brought me back," he said brightly.

I finally looked at him with a soggy glare. "That's not funny," I commented coldly. As soon as I saw his eyes, the tears began to overflow again. He said nothing, just wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly against him. I was still fighting the panic and grief from my nightmare. My whole body was tense.

Jack held me tighter. "Get it out now, Eve. You'll need a clear head tomorrow," he said with a serious tone.

"I don't want to feel that again," I confessed.

"C'mon, luv, tell me everything and let it out," he said quietly, "It's the only way. It'll haunt you if you don't."

I looked at him wide-eyed. He pulled me to the bed and held me tight in his strong arms as I described everything to him between sobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt groggy when I woke up. It was a bright morning and I was alone in the cabin. I got up and headed toward the doors. There was no need to dress, I'd fallen asleep in my clothes.

I left the cabin and walked onto the deck. The crew was busily adjusting ropes and sails, to take advantage of the breeze. I looked up at the helm. Jack was at the wheel, shouting orders to the crew. He was wearing his hat and coat, sword and pistol. I marveled at him. He looked so regal and so in control. He was perfectly at ease and relaxed. There was not a trace of mischief or buffoonery about him. His movements were sharp, clear, and deliberate. No drunken sashaying or silly gestures. He was like a completely different man. He was strategizing, scrutinizing…almost predatory. Just then, he saw me watching him. I locked eyes with his hard stare. And there was suddenly a glint in his eyes as his gaze softened and he flashed me one of his wicked smirks.

I went up the steps to join him at the helm. "Is there a ship?" I asked, looking around.

"Not yet, luv, but we're right where we want to be," he smiled, "Just a matter of time now."

"So, we just sail around…waiting?" I asked.

Jack replied casually, "Yep, pretty much." He watched me carefully, as if trying to assess my thoughts. "Gibbs, take the helm!" he shouted.

Gibbs bounded up the steps to the helm. "Aye, Cap'n," he replied, then nodded to me, "Mornin' lass."

I smiled at Gibbs as Jack took me by the hand back to his cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack closed the doors and turned to regard me with scrutiny.

"Are you alright, luv?" he asked very seriously. There was concern in his eyes.

"Yes," I answered simply.

He continued to look at me, as if deciding whether to believe me or not.

"You're prepared to do this?" he questioned.

"Yes," I repeated.

He grasped me by the shoulders, looking earnestly into my eyes. "You must be aware of everything going on around you, but do not allow yourself to be distracted."

I held his gaze, listening intently. I nodded.

He continued, "It's possible that you may find yourself in the position of having to kill to prevent being killed yourself. You cannot hesitate and you cannot falter…if you have any doubts whatsoever, you should stay in my cabin." He looked at me penetratingly.

"These things can become pretty chaotic sometimes. Do not make the mistake of assuming there will be someone available to rescue you. You must be able to fend for yourself. Do you understand, luv?"

"Yes, Captain," I answered unhesitatingly.

Jack looked at me for a moment longer, then smiled. "Well then, let's get you ready."

He began searching through the trunk at the foot of the bed. He removed a belt, baldric, flintlock pistol, and the sword I had practiced with on the island.

He slipped the belt and baldric onto me, tightening and buckling them into place. He handed me the sword and I sheathed it. He checked the pistol to make certain it was loaded, then handed it to me. I tucked it into my belt, the same way Jack wore his.

"You still have that dagger?" he asked.

"Tucked safely in my boot, as always," I smiled.

"Good girl," Jack replied. Then he said heartily, "Well, let's have a look at you!"

I felt weighed down by these weapons.

Jack smiled, "You are by far, my dear, the finest-looking pirate lass I've ever seen!"

I feel like I'm dressed up for Halloween, I thought to myself. A little girl, masquerading as a pirate. Only this time, the weapons are real, the threat is real. Trick or treat! This time the trick could mean death, to me or the man I love. And the treat? What could that possibly be? Gold, gems, riches beyond belief? Or knowing that I've lived every second of my life to the fullest, with passion and deliberateness, that I am loved and have loved back? Or, could the treat be facing my fears, staring the threat of death in its face, and living to speak of it tomorrow?

"You alright, luv?" Jack asked hesitantly, interrupting my thoughts.

I focused my eyes back to look at him, achingly…passionately. If I was possibly going to die, I wanted to have my pirate…one last time.

A slow smirk spread across Jack's face as he saw my expression. I went to him, sliding my arms around his neck, pulling him to me and holding him close, as I kissed him fiercely. Jack's passion burned just as intensely as my own. Belts unbuckled, weapons clattering to the wood floor of the cabin. No holding back, and no defenses. Our souls laid bare to each other, as we savored every kiss, every touch, and every caress as though it could be our last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, I hope that didn't shock anyone too badly! I'd NEVER kill off Jack! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to all readers and candy canes to all reviewers! Love you guys!**


	26. Loaded and Primed

**Disclaimer: Disney regrettably owns POTC, I own my OC.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Loaded and Primed

I was resting my head on Jack's chest, his arms holding me close against him, when we heard the call.

"Sail, ho! A ship on the horizon!"

I tumbled from Jack's embrace as he sprang from the bed to get dressed. I quickly got up and dressed as well. Jack helped me with my weapons and I was once again decked out in full pirate regalia.

As we reached the helm, Jack raised his spyglass to get a better look at the tiny speck on the horizon. A smile slowly spread across his face as he lowered the spyglass and handed it to me. I looked through it and saw a ship heading in our direction.

Jack took control of the helm, turning the Pearl toward the ship. He shouted orders to the crew, nautical terms I was unfamiliar with, presumably to adjust the sails to take advantage of the wind. Just as before, he was very commanding in his role as Captain. Serious and determined. And very much in control.

He turned to me, smiling excitedly, "Here we go, luv!"

I smiled back. His overwhelming confidence was contagious and made all my worries disappear.

I watched the tiny speck of the ship as it grew ever so slightly larger, as we sailed toward it. Then, the speck appeared to change shape, becoming more elongated.

"Jack, I think they're turning," I mentioned.

He looked at the ship, smiling. "You're not getting away from me that easily," he said, as he adjusted the wheel to keep the Pearl headed straight for the ship.

I'd never seen the Pearl sail so swiftly! It was as if she felt the same excitement and anticipation as the crew, as they pursued their prize. The distance between the Pearl, and the other ship was rapidly decreasing.

"Clear the decks and ready the guns!" Jack shouted. I watched as the crew scurried about, eagerly carrying out his orders.

"Here, luv," Jack said, handing me his spyglass, "Keep an eye on them for me." He didn't say it with any air of authority in his voice, but I knew it was an order nonetheless.

I watched as the crew of the other ship desperately tried to coax more speed from her sails. They looked like busy little ants, even with the spyglass. And I could tell their efforts were futile. The Black Pearl was closing in quickly.

"Can you tell how heavily armed they might be?" Jack asked me.

I scanned over the ship. "Four gun ports on this side, but they're unopened…I don't see any cannons on deck," I replied.

"Check the stern, do they have any swivel guns?" Jack directed me.

I looked at the railing of the ship's stern. "No swivel guns," I confirmed. "Jack, they're making a desperate effort to escape. If they were going to fight, wouldn't the guns be readied by now?" I inquired.

Jack reached for the spyglass. "Don't assume the guns aren't ready, just because the ports aren't open, luv. Sometimes, the element of surprise is the only upper hand one has," he explained as he watched the ship. "I don't think they'll mount much of a resistance," Jack continued, "They're outgunned two to one, and unless they have crew hidden below decks, doubtful, they're outnumbered as well." He handed the spyglass back to me.

We were heading directly perpendicular to the other ship, presumably to present the smallest target, should they decide to open fire.

Gibbs approached Jack at the helm. "Cap'n, we're ready to fire at your command," he told Jack very officially.

"Thank you, Gibbs," Jack replied, as he made minute adjustments to our course.

The Pearl was traveling so swiftly, directly at the other ship, that I was becoming concerned we'd end up ramming them. But suddenly, Jack turned the wheel, angling the Pearl toward the port side.

"Prepare to fire a hailing shot!" Jack shouted. The crew on the gun deck responded with shouts of "Aye, Captain!"

Seconds felt like hours as I held my breath, clutching the rail, watching and waiting for the sound of the cannon.

"Fire!" Jack finally ordered, and the stillness was shattered by the loud boom from the cannon.

Jack ordered the sails to be re-adjusted, and we sped past the ship. He turned the wheel starboard, to guide the Pearl directly into the ship's path, essentially cutting it off.

The crew of the merchant ship scurried around the deck, lowering their sails.

"Prepare to fire on the starboard broadside!" Jack yelled loudly, as he steered the Pearl closer.

"But Jack, it looks like they're giving up," I said to him questioningly.

He looked at me curiously, then began to smirk at me. "Looks can be deceiving…And, much like you, my darlin', they seem to be reluctant to surrender," he teased. His deep, brown eyes glinted with wild mischief.

I glared at him and turned to walk away. Instantly, his arm swept around my waist and he pulled me next to him, holding me firmly against his body.

"Not so fast," he warned, "I want you here, with me." His tone made the words sound like an order. I looked at him in surprise. He gazed deeply into my eyes, for only a moment, then chuckled as he leaned in and kissed me hard.

I stared at him as he pulled away. He immediately resumed his Captainly demeanour, ignoring me completely with the exception of the firm hold he had around my waist.

Jack appraised the scene on the deck of the merchant vessel with pleased satisfaction as the Pearl idly glided alongside. The crew of the other ship stood on deck, their weapons at their feet. But, where was their Captain?

I scanned the ship, then saw two men engaged in conversation on the deck, standing just outside the captain's cabin. I whispered to Jack, "Is this normal?" as I exaggeratedly glanced toward the two men.

"Decidedly not," he answered quietly as he watched them. A slow grin began to appear on Jack's face. "That captain's but a mere whelp!" He paused, observing the situation. "Obviously seeking the counsel of his older, wiser first mate."

"Jack, the captain's still armed," I observed with some trepidation.

Jack was watching the exchange between the two men with great interest. "So he is," he said slowly, "That's interesting…the crew has obviously chosen to surrender, seemingly without the young captain's consent." He smirked wickedly as he continued to observe the bizarre unfolding of events onboard the merchant vessel.

In fact, everyone on both the Pearl and the other ship was staring at the two men. The young captain was now appearing to escalate into a full-blown temper tantrum. He was yelling and stomping his foot at the first mate, who also stared at him in disbelief.

I heard Jack chuckling quietly and turned to look at him. He was trying, with much difficulty, to stifle his laughter. I glanced back at the two men. The young captain turned toward his cabin and began to walk away.

I nudged Jack, who had leaned his forehead on my shoulder, trying to compose himself. Jack looked up, just in time to see the captain turn back to his first mate and kick him hard in the shin.

"Well, it would seem that this will be the whelp's first and last soiree as captain!" Jack said, laughing. He turned to look at me as we heard the shot fired.

Jack instantly whipped out his pistol, ready to return fire against any threat. And at that moment, we saw the young captain fall to the deck.

The first mate bent and picked up the captain's hat, thus establishing himself as captain. He dropped his weapons to the deck, and raised the white flag of surrender.

"Well, _finally!_" Jack said with relief. "Ready grappling hooks and prepare to board," he shouted to the crew.

The crew threw grappling hooks across the rail of the adjacent merchant ship and pulled the two ships close together. Planks were extended to bridge the gap and several members of the Pearl's crew went on board the merchant vessel. They quickly confiscated their surrendered weapons and herded the other ship's crew into a group.

"Shall we, luv?" jack said, extending his hand. I took his hand and we went to the rail to cross the plank to the other ship. I glanced down to the water below, worrying about falling from the plank. I looked at Jack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering his hand to help me up. I did my best to stifle my fears, and climbed up to cross.

"Right behind you, luv," I heard Jack say as I dashed across the chasm.

I jumped down to the deck and heard a few of the merchant ship's crewmen gasp and mutter about me being a woman.

"Hello, boys," I said flirtatiously as I strolled past them.

Jack was indeed right behind me. He put his arm around my shoulders as we stopped to regard the captive crew. "It would only be polite to answer the lady," Jack told them, smiling.

The captives mumbled greetings to me. I smiled.

"Gibbs, Mr. Cotton! Please show our hospitable crew to their accommodations while we have a look around," Jack ordered.

The crew was escorted below deck to the brig. Jack and I waited until Gibbs and Cotton returned to confirm the crew was locked up and would pose no threat.

Jack delegated the task of searching the ship to several members of the Pearl's crew, instructing them to bring anything of value to the main deck.

"Come, my dear, let's go check out the Whelp's quarters," Jack suggested.

Jack peered at the dead captain's bloody, lifeless body as we passed, making a face at the sight of the wound on his head. As we entered the cabin, I noticed it was much smaller and far less grand than Jack's cabin. It was neat and tidy with the exception of the map-strewn table. Jack paused to examine the maps, rolling a few of them up and placing them under his arm. He then continued to look around and found the captain's logbook, which he began to leaf through. I just stood and watched him, feeling very uncomfortable about looking through some dead stranger's personal items. When I looked at Jack again, I saw he was watching me.

"Eve, be a dear and go check that armoire over there," he suggested to me.

I didn't really care for Jack's tone, I thought, as I walked to the armoire and opened it. Inside, there was an array of linen shirts and breeches, all in masculine shades of grays, browns, black and white. And, on a shelf, was a pair of black leather boots.

Jack came over to me and brushed his hand over my cheek. He gazed deeply into my eyes for a moment, before speaking.

"Eve, you mustn't let your conscience stand in the way of practicality. The boy's dead, he won't be needing these things anymore," Jack paused to look me over. He then glanced to the contents of the armoire and continued, "And from the looks of things, these clothes would fit you perfectly. You're going to need your own wardrobe, unless you really enjoy doing laundry."

I looked at Jack uncertainly as he slipped a black coat off a hanger and held it out for me.

"Come on then, try it on," he urged.

I slipped my arms into the sleeves and adjusted the coat a bit, turning to look at Jack.

"Ahh, perfect, just as I suspected," he said, smiling. He then stripped all the clothes from their hangers, piling them into my arms, finally plopping the shiny black boots on top. A small cabinet inside the armoire caught Jack's eye. He opened it to reveal a black felt hat with a large white feather tucked into the band. Jack reached for it and, after examining the hat, placed it on my head.

"There you are, luv! The finest looking pirate lass in all the Caribbean!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Jack turned to resume his exploration of the room. I stood, holding the clothes, watching him. He never touched anything he wasn't truly interested in, and most of the things he _did_ touch, found their way into his pockets. Finally, Jack began to open cabinets and trunks. He was searching for something specific. He stopped and stood in the middle of the room, gazing around. A drawer at the bottom of the armoire caught his attention, and he strolled over to open it.

"Ahh, here you are," he said to the contents. Jack held up a pistol, examining it. He noticed me watching him and grinned at me. He then took out each of the three pistols, looking at them admiringly, before tucking them into his belt. He closed the drawer and the armoire.

"I think we're done here," he announced, as he strolled to the door and held it open for me.

The crew had amassed a large pile of valuables and supplies. Jack instructed me to place the clothes there as well. Apparently the Pearl's crew would see to transferring all the goods back to our ship.

Jack left instructions with Gibbs, then he and I returned to the Pearl. When we were safely back on deck of the Pearl, Jack grabbed me abruptly by the hand, pulling me swiftly into his cabin. I heard him lock the door and I turned to look at him. He regarded me with a hard stare, which made me almost feel afraid of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, there we are! A long chapter, I know. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always greatly appreciated, as you know! I have the BEST readers and reviewers in the world! You are all awesome, and I love you guys! Thanks again for reading!**


	27. Passion, Plunder and Complications

**Disclaimer: Disney is the proud owner of POTC, I own my OC.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Passion, Plunder, and Complications

I could tell Jack was angry as he leaned back against the doors of his cabin, almost glaring at me. He sighed deeply, then finally spoke.

"In the future," he began slowly, with much control to his voice, "When we board a ship, I will be the first person to address their captain and crew."

I stared at him, suddenly realizing I had unknowingly usurped his authority as captain.

"Jack, I didn't know…You had me go first…I'm sorry," I sputtered, feeling embarrassed and stupid. "You should've told me this before," I pointed out.

He sighed, his anger dissipating as he relaxed. "Yes, luv, you're right. I just hadn't expected you to be so…bold," he explained.

"Jack, I'm sorry. You have to remember, I don't know anything about any of this," I said to him calmly, "You must tell me these things, you can't just expect me to _know._"

His expression was serious, as he considered what I said. I held his gaze unwaveringly.

He stepped forward and walked up to me, reaching his hand up to touch my cheek. "I'm sorry, luv, I keep forgetting how innocent of certain things you are," his face softened into a smirk, adding, "It's a side of you I so rarely see."

As I looked into the infiniteness of his deep, brown eyes, I could see that his anger had instantly transformed to lust. He slid his to the back of my neck, tangling his fingers in my hair, and leaned close to kiss me, insistently. As we broke for air, he pushed my hair aside and began to kiss my neck. I nuzzled into his neck, kissing him. When I nibbled his earlobe gently with my teeth, he groaned softly. Then he gently raked his teeth up the side of my neck, as I gasped. He pulled back to look into my eyes for a moment, before passionately reclaiming my mouth with his.

We undressed each other with urgency, first the weapons, then the clothing. And the release of our passions made all the fear, stress, and anger of the afternoon simply melt away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rested my head on Jack's chest, listening to his heart beating, steady and relaxed. And yet, there was a tension in him.

"Jack, what's bothering you? I noticed it on the ship, in the cabin. What did you find?" I asked him, propping myself up on my elbow.

Jack turned to look at me, and gently brushed my hair away from my face. "It's likely that the former first mate, now captain, of that ship is going to pull into port with some rather distorted accounts of this little incident," Jack began. "If he's as crafty as I suspect, he's no doubt going to lay the blame for his mutinous murder of the young captain on the Black Pearl," Jack paused, looking at me. He propped himself up on his elbow and continued, "Now, a whelp like that doesn't become captain of a ship without some formidable association with wealth or power, or both. Rifling through his affects, I discovered that is indeed the case," Jack paused, lying back down on the bed, gazing at the ceiling. "It would seem that the young, now deceased, captain went by the name of Charles Beauclerk…" Jack turned to look at me intensely, "The illegitimate son of Charles the second, former king of England." Jack smiled sardonically.

I stared at Jack, wishing I knew more of the history of this time. "That would be bad, I guess," I said uncertainly.

"It's not good," Jack replied, as he got up and started to dress.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked him, as I dressed as well.

"We need to buy ourselves some time," Jack responded. I could tell he was trying to come up with a plan.

I followed Jack up to the helm. Gibbs approached to report that everything had been transferred over to the Pearl.

"Excellent," Jack said to him. "We're going to give ourselves a bit of a head start, to distance ourselves from this little incident. Have that crew ushered into their boats. Then, we're going to sink this beauty."

Gibbs looked at him questioningly for a moment. When he realized Jack would not be offering further explanation, Gibbs replied, "Aye, Cap'n," and set off to carry out Jack's orders.

When Gibbs was no longer within earshot, I said quietly to Jack, "What are they going to do? We're nowhere near land?"

Jack responded vaguely, "That's not really our concern, luv." He turned to look at me, "Without their ship, they'll have much more explaining to do."

"Won't they just blame that on us as well?" I asked him.

"They probably will, but we'll be long gone from here by then," Jack explained. He grasped my hand tightly in his, looking at me intensely. "You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone."

"What about Gibbs?" I asked him.

"I'll tell Gibbs when I'm ready," Jack said, "Now, promise me."

I looked at Jack, "I promise, I'll tell no one."

We watched as the crew of the merchant vessel filed onto the deck, and were ushered into the longboats, then lowered into the ocean.

"Jack, are we in serious danger?" I questioned him discreetly.

He looked at me for a moment, then said quietly, "We may be, luv." He released my hand and put his arm around my shoulders.

Gibbs approached us, telling Jack, "The ship has been cleared and the boats are rowing away, Cap'n."

Jack had one hand on the wheel of the Pearl, his other arm still around my shoulders. He began to shout orders to the crew, "Retrieve the grappling hooks and set sail. Ready the starboard guns, _all_ of them!"

We watched as the crew carried out Jack's orders with efficiency. The Pearl began to slowly move away from the merchant ship.

Jack removed his arm from around my shoulders and took out his spyglass. It was clear the crew had rowed their boats a safe distance from their ship.

"Prepare to fire!" Jack shouted, extending his arm around my shoulders again. A shout came up from the gun deck that they were ready.

"Fire!" Jack shouted.

The sound of all nine cannons firing off the starboard side was deafening. We were unable to see anything until the smoke cleared.

Then, as the ship once again became visible, we saw that nearly every gun had hit their mark at the water line on the side of the ship. She was listing to the port side, taking on water quickly.

"Well then, no worries," said Jack, turning his attention to steering the Pearl and sailing out of the area.

As Jack captained his ship, I stood at the rail of the helm, watching the merchant ship until it finally sunk beneath the sea. I had an anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach, wondering what, if any, retaliation we would face.

Gibbs and the crew were on the main deck, busily stowing the plunder below. It would be divided amongst the crew at a later time, in accordance with previously established shares for each crewmember. The things Jack and I took from the captain's quarters, were brought to Jack's cabin.

Gibbs approached Jack at the helm for further orders. I heard Jack telling him, "Set a course for Tortuga, by way of the islands. I want the crow's nest manned at all times. If a ship is spotted anywhere on the horizon, I want to be alerted at once. The usual watch schedule will suffice. I'll be in my cabin."

I smiled at Gibbs as Jack came over, and led me by the hand to his cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I followed Jack into the cabin. He went to the cabinet, got a bottle of rum, opened it and took a long drink. As he sat at the table, he handed me the bottle and began to look at his maps.

I took a long drink, then put the bottle on the table next to him. I removed my coat and boots and sat on the bed, leaning against the pillows, watching Jack. He obviously needed time to organize his thoughts, and I was just feeling anxious. I put my boots and coat back on, and got myself a bottle of rum from the cabinet. I stood behind Jack and slid my arms around him, kissing his neck, then walked out of the cabin.

I walked to the front of the Pearl and sat down. This was better, to be alone with my thoughts, and not have to worry about distracting Jack. The sun had just set and the twilight sky was a beautiful blend of turquoise in the West, deepening to dark blue overhead, then to deep indigo toward the East.

I opened the rum and took a sip. So, here I am, on a pirate ship in the Caribbean, a fugitive from the law, having committed my very first act of piracy. And I felt queasy. Some pirate! I took another sip of rum.

I heard the doors to the cabin open and looked to see Jack walk onto the deck. He paused, speaking to Gibbs, who gestured in my direction.

I watched Jack stroll the deck of the Pearl. He was carrying the bottle of rum and seemed as if he didn't have a care in the world. And here I sit, a nervous wreck. Damn him!

He sat on the deck next to me, looking at me in the dim light. He smiled, "Fretting again, aren't you?" he asked.

"Just a bit," I said casually, "You _know_ I do it so well."

He put his arm around me and pulled me to his shoulder. Then he took a sip of rum.

"I didn't really want to mention this before. I know you were expecting me to be brave and self-reliant," I began quietly, so no one else might hear, "And I've tried, Jack, I really have. But…I'm scared now."

He kissed my forehead, then said, "I know, luv. No one's immune to that. Some of us are just better at hiding it." He leaned close and said almost in a whisper, "We should've discussed this in the cabin, but we need to appear as if everything's normal in front of the crew, until I'm ready to let them know the situation." Jack pulled back to look at me.

"I know, I understand," I told him, "You can trust me."

"I know, Eve," he said, "and I do." He took a sip of his rum, but found his bottle empty. I handed him mine. He took a long sip and handed it back to me.

"I feel queasy," I mentioned, taking a sip of rum. "And this isn't helping much," I said, handing him the bottle.

Jack looked at me quizzically, "When was the last time you ate anything?"

I thought for a moment. "I haven't the slightest idea," I confessed.

Jack stood and offered his hand to help me up. We went to the galley and looked around. Nothing but old, stale biscuits…unless we wanted to cook something.

"Wait for me in the cabin. I'll be right back," Jack said as he headed down to the cargo hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I waved to Gibbs as I headed back to the cabin. I felt strange, knowing something that Gibbs did not. A lot has happened since that night at the Faithful Bride, when Jack told me there were certain things I was not privy to. Most importantly, that Jack and I had come to trust each other, completely.

I entered the cabin, kicked off my boots, took off my coat, and went to sit on the bed. Next time we stop for supplies, I thought, I need to get some books to read. Or maybe supplies to start a journal.

Jack walked through the doors carrying a platter of sliced fruit that had been collected at the island. He placed it on the bed and sat with me. I was starving, but I hadn't realized it with everything that had happened with the merchant ship.

We ate in silence, Jack preoccupied with his thoughts, and me with my own. I'd always thought being a pirate would be a fun adventure. I never considered the risks. And I never anticipated the fear. Jack didn't seem at all afraid. I wondered if he had just become better at hiding it over the years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Shiny doubloons to all who review! You guys rock my world! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, another long one! Charles Beauclerk was a real person. It is unknown if he ever traveled to the Caribbean on a merchant ship as a captain. **


	28. Mourning

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, my OC is mine.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Mourning

I woke up alone in the bed. Sitting up and looking around in the dim light of the cabin, I noticed Jack slumped onto the table. There was an empty bottle of rum toppled over next to him.

I got up out of bed and went to wake him. He was groggy and a little disoriented at first.

"Jack! Get up!" I said loudly.

"What? Are we being pursued?!" Jack's eyes widened and he leapt from the chair.

"No, no! Everything's fine," I told him, "Come to bed."

He looked reluctantly at the maps on the table.

"Come on, Jack, you need a good night's sleep," I urged. Then, decided to change my tone to be a bit more persuasive, "Besides, I'm lonely in bed without you."

He smiled slowly and let me lead him to the bed. After taking off his boots and clothes, he got into bed and snuggled next to me. He kissed me softly on the neck, wrapping his arms around me. His breath smelled strongly of rum.

"I love you, Eve," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were no signs of trouble over the next couple of days, at least not in the form of trouble from hostile forces. The Pearl sailed peacefully through the islands of the Bahamas, on our course for Tortuga. The crewmembers were in good spirits, exhilarated from our encounter with the merchant ship and anticipating a little shore-leave once docked in Tortuga. Gibbs was at the helm most of the time, and he had been instructing me on the names of the different sails, and familiarizing me with some of the meanings of the different orders Jack tended to favor. Mr. Cotton had spent an afternoon showing me how to tie various knots, which I kept practicing.

I was avoiding Jack like the plague. For whatever reason, he had taken to spending nearly all of his time in the cabin, continually drunk and surly, and obsessing over his maps and the logbook from the merchant ship. I had taken to dining with the crew and spending evenings on deck, until I knew Jack had passed out for the night. It was only then that I would enter the cabin.

When I asked Gibbs if he knew the reason for Jack's behavior, he confessed to being as mystified as I was. Apparently, Jack had chosen to confide in no one.

Gibbs simply summed up by shrugging and saying vaguely, "Cap'n has his moods sometimes."

I looked at Gibbs with surprise.

"Just be patient with him, lass, and ride it out," he advised. "Jack'll be back to his usual self soon."

"Oh, yeah? Well, not soon enough! This has got to stop, now!" I responded out of frustration, stomping off toward the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at Jack, as I flung open the doors to the cabin.

He was sitting in his chair at the table, his head in his hands.

" 'Ello, luv," he said, slowly looking up at me. "Would you mind closing the doors?"

I stared at him for a moment, then turned and slammed the doors shut loudly.

Jack groaned at the sound, then said wearily, "And what is it I can do for you?"

He looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot and devoid of any expression. And even the kohl he wore could not conceal the dark circles that had developed under his eyes.

"Well, for starters, you can sober up a little and quit acting like a drunken asshole," I suggested harshly. I was furious and made no effort to hide it.

Jack suddenly sprang up out of his chair and slammed his hand down on the table. It startled me, but I held my ground and glared at him.

"This is MY ship and I'm the Captain! I can do whatever I bloody well please!" He was glaring at me.

"I suppose you can, but it makes me wonder if it wasn't some little episode such as this that caused your crew to mutiny, and leave you on that charming little island you claim to be so fond of!" I retorted.

Jack stared at me with his mouth open. He sighed. "Get out of my cabin!" he growled.

I continued to hold my ground. "No! I've shared this bed with you every night since I set foot on this ship! It's _my_ cabin too!"

We stood for a moment glaring at each other, breathless with anger. Jack finally sat back down, mumbling, "Gibbs is right, women are nothing but trouble." He reached for the rum, only to find it empty.

"Stop it, Jack," I said coldly.

Jack rubbed his hands over his face. He looked up at me, his expression distraught.

"I've made a horrible, unspeakable mistake," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "I had our crew search that merchant vessel, and it never even occurred to me until I read the logbook."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

He picked up the logbook and read, "Left Sierra Leone this morning, bound for West Indies. There was no room in the cargo holds, so had to use the bilge level to house newly acquired cargo."

I looked at Jack, perplexed. "Sierra Leone's in Africa," I mentioned.

Jack nodded slowly, "Yep, those good-for-nothing bastards stored their African 'cargo' in the bilges of their ship," he said venomously.

I covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes widened, as the realization of what Jack was saying filled me with horror. "Oh my God, Jack!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "And we blew that ship full of holes and sunk it to the bottom of the sea."

I sank to the floor and just sat there, staring into space. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Jack got up and went to the cabinet to get more rum. He opened the bottle and handed it to me. I drank several big mouthfuls before letting the bottle thud to the floor.

My eyes filled with tears. I looked at Jack. "My God…I'm so sorry."

Jack reached for the rum. "So, now you know why I've been a little out-of-sorts lately," he said sarcastically, then drank a long swig from the bottle.

"Jack…I'm so sorry," I repeated, "I had no idea."

"You and me both, luv," he replied quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had read through the logbook the day after our encounter with the merchant ship, and it was then that he discovered the atrocities that had taken place. Captain Beauclerk's decision to house the slaves in the bilges of the merchant ship had caused many of them to become sick with disease. The merchant ship's crew was reluctant to venture down there to check on the slaves or even to bring them food, fearing for their own health and safety.

No doubt, by the time the Black Pearl encountered the merchant ship, many had succumbed to the horrific conditions they were forced into enduring.

Jack had spent the last days, wracked with horror and guilt, drunk and distraught. He never admitted it to me, but his face clearly showed the effect of the tears he had shed.

I sat on the floor of the cabin, drinking rum and crying, as Jack told me. I understood all of what Jack was feeling. The hatred of Captain Beauclerk for his cruel decision to house the slaves in the ship's bilges. The self-condemnation for not searching the ship _entirely_. The complete disbelief that anything so horrible could even occur. The fact that the crew of the merchant ship were probably hoping to be able to salvage some profits from the sale of the slaves, after we'd plundered the rest of their cargo. And finally, the fact that we were responsible for sending an untold number of souls to their ultimate deaths. The horror and sadness we both felt was overwhelming.

Jack continued his self-imposed imprisonment in the cabin. I would periodically make trips to the galley, to make him something to eat. I asked Gibbs if he wouldn't mind acting as captain until we reached port, explaining that Jack was not feeling well. Gibbs obligingly accepted this responsibility and expressed his concern over Jack. I explained that I would tend to Jack and that I felt certain he would be feeling better soon. I lied through my teeth to Gibbs, whenever I encountered him, at Jack's request.

Jack had sobered up significantly, but was an emotional wreck. Mostly, he sat quietly at the table, staring into space, or he slept. Once, he picked up the logbook, read for a moment, then flung it across the room, howling in fury and anguish. I picked it up, walked to the main deck, and dropped it into the sea.

Each time I ventured out of the cabin, Gibbs would ask how Jack was doing. "He'll be better soon," was my usual, vague response. I could tell Gibbs wasn't buying it, and I felt guilty about concealing things from him. Jack wanted nothing to do with Gibbs or the crew, and I'd promised him I'd make certain he had his privacy.

I just really hoped that Jack would be able to be back to his usual self by the time we reached Tortuga. Or that he would, at least, find himself capable of faking it. And so, I protected Jack, allowing him time to mourn, as I lied to Gibbs and the crew for as long as I could manage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Wicked plot twist, eh? Hope this isn't too horribly depressing. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned, more drama is on the way!** **And, a happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate it!**


	29. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all things POTC, I own my OC.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Confessions

Jack had slept peacefully through the night. The nightmares that had tormented him for the past few nights did not materialize this last night. A hopeful sign, I thought, as I disentangled myself from his arms and got up to dress. I wanted to take advantage of this moment of tranquility to go up on deck for a bit of air.

I slipped silently out of the cabin and walked to my favorite spot at the bow of the Pearl. She sailed through the pristine turquoise water quietly. The morning was clear and bright. I sighed and smiled at the beauty of it all. I felt like I hadn't smiled in weeks.

It was early and the crew must still be sleeping. There was no one on deck except for myself and Mr. Cotton, who was at the helm.

I couldn't help worrying about Jack. He was consumed with guilt and sorrow over all that had transpired with the merchant ship. He blamed himself for the sad fate of those poor people who died that day. And no amount of argument had any effect to change that. He had no way of knowing they were even there. The bilges were a place best avoided at all costs. No one went to the bilges, ever. But, to no avail. Jack had issued the order to sink the ship, and in his eyes, that made him responsible for their deaths.

I sighed once again as I gazed at the sea around us. The days of mourning with Jack were taking their toll. I missed him terribly. There was no relief from the sorrow, except to venture on deck, where I was forced to make up lies to anyone I spoke to. I was exhausted. And I longed to see that mischievous glint in Jack's eyes and that handsome smirk on his lips. But there was no relief from the grim mood that clung to him like a shadow.

I turned and started to walk back to the cabin to check on Jack. I saw Gibbs heading toward me and tried to prepare myself to invent more excuses to tell him.

"Mornin', Miss! Can I have a word with ye, if ye please?" Gibbs said politely.

I smiled wearily at him. "Good morning, Mr. Gibbs. How are you?" I said, attempting to sound cheerful.

"How is the Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, eying me suspiciously.

"He's resting right now. Thank you for asking," I replied politely. "In fact, I was just going to the cabin to check on him," I told him, hoping to avoid any further conversation. I stepped past Gibbs to head toward the cabin, but he grasped my arm.

"Listen here, lass. I don't know what kind of game it is ye're playin' at, but I'm no fool. Ye've been lyin' to me this whole time. Now, I want to know what's goin' on with Jack!" Gibbs said angrily to me.

I stared at him, unable to think of anything to say.

"I've run out of patience, lass. Ye best tell me now!" Gibbs continued, beginning to raise his voice.

"Mr. Gibbs! Let go of her!"

Gibbs and I turned to see Jack walking toward us. He immediately released his grip on my arm.

"You alright, luv?" Jack asked me quietly, with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Jack," I said calmly.

Jack turned to Gibbs. "In the future, Mr. Gibbs, I will expect you to treat my woman with the same courtesy and respect that you treat me," he said, clearly conveying that it was an order.

Gibbs appeared flustered, but immediately responded, "Aye, Cap'n." He turned to me, "My sincerest apologies, Miss."

"No harm done, Gibbs. I know you're just concerned," I said, attempting to diffuse the awkward situation.

"I want to speak to you in my cabin, Mr. Gibbs," Jack announced, as he turned and began walking.

Gibbs glanced at me briefly before following quickly behind his Captain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been in the cabin for what seemed like an eternity. I'd sat on the steps to the helm, practicing the knots Mr. Cotton had shown me. When I tired of that, I paced the deck, wondering what they were talking about, and wondering if Jack was telling Gibbs about the slaves. I hoped Jack was not berating Gibbs about his confrontation with me. I'd become fond of Gibbs and didn't want any rift to mar our friendship.

Suddenly, the cabin doors opened. I stopped my pacing and watched as Jack approached me.

"Gibbs would like to have a word with you, luv," Jack told me. He turned, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be at the helm if you need me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I entered the cabin, I saw Gibbs looking out the windows of the stern. When he turned to look at me, his face was ashen and somber.

"I just wanted to tell ye again that I'm so sorry," he began, "Jack told me everything…about those poor unfortunate souls, may they rest in peace."

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Gibbs," I admitted, "I promised Jack I'd handle things for him, so he could have some time. I know you usually look after Jack, and I hope you're not angry with me. But I'd never go back on my word to him," I told Gibbs earnestly.

Gibbs smiled warmly as he responded, "Ye're a high-spirited lass, Miss Eve. Jack's a lucky man to have found ye. An' he knows it too, so don't ye go thinkin' otherwise."

I smiled. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"No hard feelings then," he told me, patting my shoulder as he left the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was feeling much better as he steered his beloved ship. The fresh sea air had helped to clear his head a bit, and resuming his regular tasks as Captain provided some much needed relief to his mood. Still, his thoughts drifted over the past few days.

I can't believe she didn't notice the pistol on the table when she burst into the cabin screaming at me like a banshee. I'm amazed I even entertained the thought of doing something so cowardly. I just needed to end the pain and the guilt, and the unendurable sorrow. And suddenly, she was there. So full of passion and fury, so very alive. And I couldn't bear to think of leaving her.

I'd confessed everything to her. And there were no accusations, there was no judgment, no hurtful stares to fill me with more shame for what I had done. She just quietly shared my grief, and sheltered me from the world.

Jack felt as if she'd saved his life, and for that he would be forever grateful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stayed in the cabin after Gibbs left. Jack was at the helm of the Pearl once again, and so I decided to get some much needed sleep. I lay down on the bed, still in my clothes, and quickly drifted off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of knocking woke me. I got up and went to open the doors.

"We've docked in Tortuga, Miss," Gibbs said as he entered the cabin carrying two pails of hot water. "Thought ye might like to freshen up before goin' into town."

"I would, thank you, Gibbs," I replied. "Where's Jack?"

"Cap'n already went into town," he explained, "Went to visit some…associates, to negotiate a deal for our plundered cargo."

"I hope that goes better than the last time he did that," I mentioned.

"Don't ye be fretting', lass, Cap'n's on good terms with the men he's meetin' with today," Gibbs assured me. "He'll be comin' back for ye when he's done. If there's anything else I can do for ye, just holler," he added as he exited the cabin.

I locked the doors, stripped out of my clothes, washed and dried myself. I put on clean clothes and sat down to comb my, now clean, hair.

I searched around and found Jack's kohl. I applied some, very sparingly, to line my eyes. Just a little, to help me look more awake. I scented myself with perfume oil and was ready to go.

While I waited for Jack to return, I kept busy by tidying up the cabin. I was bent over, gathering up empty rum bottles, when Jack unlocked the doors and entered the cabin.

"And what a fine sight to come home to!" he said, smirking and looking at my ass.

I stood up and looked at him, my eyebrows raised. "You're in a surprisingly good mood," I said, smiling, trying to keep from dropping any of the empty bottles. Jack tossed the bundle he was carrying onto the bed, and leapt forward to take the bottles from my arms. He carried them out of the cabin.

"Gibbs! Do something with these," he said, shoving the bottles into the arms of his first mate. He then returned, locking the doors to the cabin.

"I guess your negotiations went well?" I asked.

Jack grinned, "Very, very well. And look, luv," he said, holding his coat open, "No stitching required this time!"

I smiled, saying, "That's a relief!"

"Mmhm, yes," Jack said as his gaze swept over my body, "So, it occurred to me, as I was strolling the streets of Tortuga, on my way back to the Pearl, that I have never had the pleasure of seeing you all done up and looking like the _girl_ that you in fact are."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I asked him accusingly, feeling a little insulted.

Jack's eyes widened for a second. "Nothing! Nothing at all, luv. As I've said, you're the prettiest pirate lass in all the Caribbean," he paused for a moment, before resuming his sweet-talking tone. "I just want the pleasure of seeing you _in a dress_!" He eyed me lasciviously.

I glanced suspiciously at the bundle he'd tossed onto the bed,

"So, I took the liberty of picking out a little ensemble I thought would look quite fetching on you, darlin'," he explained, smiling his most charming smile.

I looked at him skeptically, my eyebrows raised.

"Well, go on then, open it up," he said impatiently, gesturing toward the bundle.

I approached the package and picked it up, with as much enthusiasm as if I were about to attempt to diffuse a bomb.

"Good God, luv, it's not going to bite you," Jack said, grabbing the package away from me and tearing it open. In a grand flourish and swoosh of fabric, Jack shook the garment out and held it in front of me. He stepped back quickly to look, as I grabbed the dress and held it against me so it wouldn't fall. I looked down at it, then glanced at Jack. He was smiling with anticipation.

The dress was made of crimson silk damask in a small floral pattern. There was black lace trim at the neckline and sleeves, and it laced up in the front of the bodice with shiny black silk ribbon.

"It's red," I said flatly. What I was thinking, was that this dress is going to make me look like a harlot.

"I _like_ red," Jack said, making a pouty face. He stepped toward me, resuming his charming pirate tactics. "Besides," he began, reaching to brush the back of his hand lightly over my cheek, "It makes that delicate rosy blush of yours that much more alluring."

I gazed into Jack's warm brown eyes. It seemed like an eternity since the last time he'd flirted with me. His touch made me melt, as I realized how much I'd missed it.

I smiled at Jack, kicked off my boots and stripped out of my shirt and breeches, while he loosened the lacing on the dress. He handed it to me, and I slipped the dress over my head, wriggled into it, and began to try to tighten the lacing.

"Allow me, darlin'," Jack suggested, as he took the black ribbon from my hands. He pulled and cinched, as I protested.

"It really _doesn't_ have to be that tight, Jack" I told him.

"No, really, luv, it does," he replied, as he continued to truss me up in the constricting garment. He tied the black ribbon into a bow when finished, then stepped back and looked at me appraisingly.

"Hmmm," he said, appearing somewhat dissatisfied. "Perhaps, if you fluff a bit, luv," he suggested.

I looked questioningly at him for a moment, then realized what he meant. Tightening the bodice had compressed my breasts flat. I rolled my eyes at him, then turned and faced the other way. I bent over and re-positioned my breasts, creating cleavage even Pamela Anderson would've envied.

I turned back to face Jack, and asked, "Better?"

Jack's eyes widened and he stood there, staring and gaping at my heaving breasts. "Good God, luv, much better! Much, much more better," he muttered as he reached out his hand toward my chest.

I slapped his hand and took a step back. "Oh, no you don't! I believe your words were, and I quote, 'I just want the pleasure of _seeing_ you in a dress.' You don't get to touch until _later_," I admonished tauntingly.

"But…" Jack began, looking very crestfallen.

"But nothing," I interrupted. I did a little twirl to show off, and smiled, telling him, "Drink of me with thine eyes, Jack!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I apologize again for the really depressing nature of the last chapter, very sad stuff, I know. As always, reviews are so greatly appreciated! Hope you all continue to read and enjoy! And a joyous Winter Solstice to those of you who celebrate it!**


	30. The Chapel and the Bride

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all things POTC, I own my OC and sadly, Marguerite.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

The Chapel and the Bride

I was unprepared for the scene that awaited me on deck as I opened the doors and walked out of the cabin, with Jack following closely behind. The entire crew was gathered in a group. Gibbs had been distributing shares of the money that Jack had brought back in exchange for our plundered cargo.

Each crew member looked up with the same expression, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. A few of the men elbowed the comrade they stood next to, in order to alert him to the sight that presented itself on the deck of the Pearl. The last one was Gibbs, who saw the expressions on the men's faces and turned to see what had caused it.

"Sweet Jesus!" Gibbs exclaimed, with the same stunned expression as everyone else.

Jack chuckled, "You _do_ know how to make an entrance, luv!" he said to me. Then the realization that his entire crew was staring at me lustily finally hit him. He jumped in front of me and yelled at the crew, "You're dismissed! You rotten bunch of scallywags!"

And with that, the crew proceeded to scatter off to serve their watches or to seek entertainment in town. All, except for Gibbs.

"Cap'n, would ye like me to accompany ye and the lass into town?" he asked, casting me nervous glances.

"That won't be necessary, Gibbs. I have a stop I want to make on the way to the Bride. We'll catch up with you there," Jack told him.

"Uh, ye're sure, Cap'n?" Gibbs persisted, still glancing at me.

Jack looked at Gibbs, then at me, then back at Gibbs. "I am more than capable of protecting my woman myself, Gibbs!" Jack responded testily. "Now, go!"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs conceded, he nodded toward me, "Miss."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had just set as Jack and I left the Pearl. Jack led me hurriedly through the twilight streets of Tortuga, not speaking to or acknowledging anyone he encountered.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jack, as I tried to keep up with his quick pace. We were traveling farther away from the docks, into an area of the town that was unfamiliar to me, and decidedly too quiet and well-kept to be an area that Jack would tend to frequent.

"There's something I need to do," Jack replied mysteriously as we turned down what I saw to be a dead-end street. At the end of the street, there was what appeared to be a Spanish mission. The building was white stucco and had two bell towers on either side of the front. Set between these towers, was a large, arched wooden doorway.

Jack pushed open the heavy doors, pulling me into the mission with him. The candlelit chandeliers that hung from the ceiling of the great hall cast a warm glow on the murals of biblical scenes painted on the walls. Rows of dark, ornately carved pews lined the aisle leading to the altar. Suspended above the altar, was a large carved wood sculpture of the Crucifixion, behind which there was a large stained glass window. We were the only ones in the mission.

Jack let go of my hand and walked toward an alcove to the right. As he turned the corner, I followed.

I saw Jack standing in front of an ornate wrought iron framework that held many votive candles. Half the candles were lit with small flames that danced in the air as it stirred. I watched, mesmerized, as Jack very solemnly lit one of the votive candles. He stood for a moment, watching the flame. Then I heard him say, in barely a whisper, "Please forgive me."

He must've felt me watching him, because he turned and glanced at me. He looked back at the candle he'd lit, then briskly approached me. He raised his finger and said quietly, "This is our little secret."

I nodded and he smiled. He put his arm around my shoulders, saying, "You know, luv, this light is really very flattering to you."

As we made our way back toward the heavy wood doors, Jack paused. He dug around in his pockets, and then put a handful of gold coins into the Poor box. We left the mission and headed back toward the Faithful Bride.

My mind was racing with questions. Was Jack religious? And, Catholic? Why did he even know this church was here? Did he come here often, to pray, or to confess? And, if this _was_ a secret, why bring me with him? Why didn't he just go by himself when he was in town earlier?

I didn't ask him any of these questions. Best left for another time, I thought, letting Jack have a little quiet before we got to the tavern.

As we neared the docks, there was less and less quiet to be had. The crowds were boisterous tonight in Tortuga, as they probably were every night. Jack tightened his grip around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him move his hand to rest on his pistol.

I attracted plenty of unwanted attention as we neared the tavern, to which Jack commented, "I think you'd be quite a popular girl here, if left to your own devices."

I glared at him and saw the familiar teasing glint in his eyes and smirk on his face. And I smiled mischievously back at him.

"Ready to make another grand entrance, m'lady?" Jack asked as we reached the door to the Faithful Bride.

I took a deep breath, stood up straight, and said, "Yes, I am." We smiled at each other, he opened the door, and we stepped inside.

A hush fell over the crowd, as all eyes were upon us. We stood there for a moment, then Jack said loudly, "Drinks all around!" as he gestured toward the room. The crowd cheered, and we made our way to the back table where we saw Gibbs.

Jack sat in the chair next to Gibbs, facing toward the room, as was his usual habit. As I went to sit in the chair next to Jack, he pulled me onto his lap. He was smiling his typical wickedly handsome smile.

I said to him discreetly, "You're going out of your way to attract attention tonight. Why is that?"

Jack looked serious, saying, "Let's talk about that later, luv."

"Later, you'll be drunk," I stated.

He smiled, "And, with any luck, so will you, darlin'!"

"What are you up to?" I cajoled, giving him a serious look.

He pushed my hair aside and leaned close, making it appear as if he was kissing my neck, but instead whispered, "Establishing a bit of an alibi, luv. We got here two days sooner than we should've, thanks to the wind and currents. And you smell wonderful!" He pulled back and kissed me, then continued, "The more people who associate us with being here, the less who'll associate us with that merchant ship."

I looked at him, then mimicked what he had done to me, whispering into his ear, "And just how many black ships with black sails do you suppose there are floating around in that big ocean, Jack, hmmm?" It was a shaky alibi at best. I nibbled his earlobe, unable to resist.

A round of drinks arrived and I attempted to leave Jack's lap to sit in the chair next to him.

Jack put his arm around my waist, keeping me there, saying teasingly, "You've got the most popular seat in the tavern, luv. If you choose to relinquish it, it may not be available when you decide you want it back."

"Jack, look over there! Two girls are fighting each other for it already," I teased back.

"Where?" Jack asked, looking around.

I turned to Gibbs and rolled my eyes. Gibbs chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked him.

Still chuckling, Gibbs replied, "The both of you! Cut from the same cloth, ye are!"

Jack and I both stared at Gibbs, wide-eyed, causing him to laugh even more.

"And ye both look as if ye've seen a ghost!" he exclaimed.

"How much have you had to drink, mate?" Jack asked, making a perplexed expression.

Still laughing, Gibbs answered, "Not nearly enough, Cap'n!"

Jack's face brightened, "Oh good!" He whistled and signaled a barmaid to bring another round.

But a barmaid didn't bring the next round. Marguerite brought it.

"Jack Sparrow!" she exclaimed as she put the drinks on the table.

" 'Ello, Marguerite. You remember Eve," he said, gesturing toward me.

Marguerite regarded me with hostility. "Can't say as I do," she responded. Then she turned to Jack, suggesting, " 'Ow 'bout you and me gettin' together later to reminisce a little?"

I was fuming. "Jack will no longer be in need of your services, Marguerite," I told her snidely.

She glanced at me dismissively, saying to Jack, "Is that so?!"

Jack was grinning happily, _way too happily_, at this little exchange. Finally, he answered her, "Aye, 'tis true, Marguerite."

The look of shock and anger on Marguerite's overly made up face was priceless. Then, suddenly, she slapped Jack hard across the face. She turned to stomp off in a huff.

I grabbed a mug of rum from the table, and leapt off Jack's lap.

"Oh…Marguerite," I said, in a beckoning tone.

She turned around to look at me, and I flung the contents of the mug in her face, saying venomously, "Don't ever touch my man again!"

She just stood there, aghast and dripping, as I returned to sit on Jack's lap.

I grabbed a mug of rum from the table and downed it. As I placed the empty mug on the table with a soft thud, I realized both Jack and Gibbs were staring at me.

I looked at both of them innocently and asked, "What?"

Jack had begun to smirk as he asked me, "What's gotten into you tonight, luv?"

"Must be this blasted dress, Jack. It's cutting off the oxygen supply to my brain," I said, inhaling deeply and causing my breasts to strain valiantly against their confinement. Jack stared, his face mere inches from my cleavage. I heard Gibbs mutter something as he downed his rum.

I handed Jack his mug. "Rum, darlin'?" I suggested, smiling sweetly.

As he began to drink, I wriggled and repositioned myself on his lap. He nearly choked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said innocently, "I was just trying to get a little more comfy." I smiled.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Gibbs was chuckling and shaking his head.

Gibbs raised his mug, saying, "Here's to Miss Eve. I think Jack's finally met his match." He downed his rum and signaled the barmaid for more.

I stared at Gibbs in silence. When I turned to look at Jack, he was looking at me with a serious expression.

"So, what say you, luv? Do _you_ think we're a perfect match?" he asked me pointedly.

Panic filled me as I groped for some suitable response to being put on the spot like that. I took a deep breath and said, "In spite of our many differences, Jack, there are a few similarities we share."

"Aye, 'tis very true," he said as he regarded me with narrowed eyes and a slight smile, "But, it's not the answer to the question I asked."

I looked at Jack suspiciously. Damn him! I was hoping he'd had enough to drink so he wouldn't notice my evasiveness.

"I was just wondering if, perhaps, I should whisk you off to that little church on the edge of town and make an honest woman of you," Jack suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack!" I told him. Clearly, he was toying with me.

But he persisted, "Why is that ridiculous?"

"You're a _pirate_, that's why," I told him. "You're not exactly the white picket fence, minivan, 2.5 kids, and a golden retriever type."

He stared at me, mystified, "I have no idea what type that is, but you're well on your way to being a pirate too, my dear." He finished his rum, as another round arrived.

"Yes," I agreed, "And it's my understanding that pirates typically do not get married in quaint little churches, do they, Jack?"

No, luv, typically they do not," he agreed.

I looked around the tavern, desperately trying to think of a change of subject, and silently cursing Gibbs for his presumptuous remark.

Jack muttered quietly, "So, you would not have me then?"

"Shut up, Jack!" I said in exasperation, turning to look at him.

He had this dejected puppy dog look on his face. I knew he was doing it on purpose, but still it melted my heart. Manipulative bastard!

I touched his cheek softly with my fingertips, looking into his eyes.

'Don't fall for it! He's messing with you,' I reminded myself.

I kissed him lustily. He responded immediately by thrusting his tongue into my mouth.

We broke away from the kiss, needing to breathe.

"I think I already have you," I teased, smiling at him.

I saw the look of desire in his dark eyes as he leaned in to kiss me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So, did I have any of you going with that little stop at the church? Haha! Hope you all enjoyed! Little drama, little intrigue. Little foreshadowing? **

**You'll have to wait and see! Reviews are the best gifts ever! Hope you all have a very merry Christmas!**


	31. Drunken Ramblings of a Pirate Captain

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own my OC and that rum-soaked Marguerite.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Drunken Ramblings of a Pirate Captain

We lingered at the tavern for several hours. I did my best to continue being fun and flirtatious, but my thoughts were preoccupied with Jack's suggestion of marriage. What on earth had motivated him to suggest that? I was completely mystified. I never even considered the idea that he could possibly be serious. No, it would be much more like him to use that as a way to toy with me, to entertain himself by watching my reaction. Fortunately, I was still sober enough to have the good sense to play it cool by simply dismissing the whole thing.

But, he _persisted_ with it, in spite of knowing he wouldn't be able to get a rise out of me. It just didn't make any sense. Perhaps it was simply a misguided attempt to get attention. After all that he'd been through, it wouldn't be surprising for him to want to seek some emotional closeness. That _had_ to be it. Or, he's completely taken leave of his senses.

Luckily, it was relatively easy to distract him. Jack was a very unpredictable man in many ways, but I could always rely on him to succumb quite easily to his desires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You're letting that girl manipulate you, mate, Jack thought to himself. Perhaps there _is_ such a thing as too much rum.

Yes, I was teasing her when I suggested whisking her off to the church, she recognized that immediately. The girl's no silly little romantic fool. But, then again, I hadn't been prepared for her to be so evasive. And she called me ridiculous! I'm not ridiculous! Eve loves me and I love her. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

The realization filled him with panic. Get a grip on yourself, mate! You're obviously drunk and not thinking straight. She said it herself, pirates typically don't get married. She's obviously thinking far more clearly than I am. But, when was the last time I did anything that could be regarded as typical?

I must be bloody mad to even be thinking any of this! But I'd loved Lizzie and then completely ruined it all. Bloody hell, I wasn't even brave enough to _tell_ her how I felt. And we all know what finally came of all of that.

No, I'd vowed to do everything differently with this girl. I wouldn't allow myself to make those mistakes again.

She's been remarkably quiet since that conversation. Probably thinking I'm a drunk and bloody fool!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And there's that faraway look in your eyes again," Jack mentioned, startling me out of my thoughts. "Now what's that all about, luv?"

I looked at Jack and just smiled, "Just lost in the thought," I responded vaguely.

"And those thoughts would be of what, I wonder," he persisted.

"What I'd like to do to you when we get back to the Pearl," I lied to distract him.

Jack smirked, clearly so pleased with my response, that he completely disregarded the fact that I was lying.

"And what is it that you'd like to do to me, then?" he asked, very intrigued.

I smiled and said coquettishly, "Now Jack, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" I leaned close, as if to kiss him, and said quietly, "It definitely involves me getting out of this dress."

He smirked as he glanced briefly at my cleavage, "But I _like_ you in that dress, darlin' ." He gazed into my eyes, then kissed me lustily.

I couldn't control my curiosity any longer. And I decided the best way to get any answers to the questions that were plaguing me, was to simply ask straight out.

"Jack, why did you mention getting married?" I blurted out.

His eyes widened and he was speechless for a moment, then responded somewhat hesitantly, "I was just curious what your thoughts would be."

I eyed him skeptically before saying, "It seems to me that you're decidedly _not_ the marrying kind, Jack."

" 'Tis true enough, luv, that I can't very well waltz into the Magistrate's and get married," he said casually, "Not without being hanged first."

"Well, while a dead husband would be far less troublesome," I teased, "A live one would be so much more fun."

He snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. "And I _can_ be a lot of fun, you know," he said, leering at me.

"Yes, I know Jack, you've proven that on several occasions," I said smirking at him, "But if marriage is such an impossibility for you, why mention it at all?"

He looked at me questioningly, as if trying to assess my thoughts. I looked back at him expectantly, waiting for his response.

"Well, you know, Eve, there _are_…alternatives," he said mysteriously, trailing his finger along my jaw.

"Jack, you're not goin' to be fillin' her head with all that nonsense, are ye?" Gibbs suddenly interrupted.

Jack frowned at his first mate, "I thought you were passed out in your chair, mate."

Gibbs looked at me and said, "Now Miss, don't ye listen to a word of that craziness Jack tells ye." He then looked at Jack, pointing his finger, "And if ye want to be marrying the lass, ye best be goin' to a church and have it done proper, Jack Sparrow!"

I stared back and forth at the two men, having the sneaking feeling I was being manipulated. At the same time, my curiosity was, as usual, getting the better of me. And I could never resist my curiosity, but I wanted Jack to be certain that I was onto his games.

"So, I'm guessing this would be the point where I'd be _expected_ to ask you to elaborate, wouldn't it, Jack?"

He gave Gibbs a mock glare, then smirked at me. "Right on cue, luv," he said, then signaled a barmaid for another round.

He then turned to face me, looking deeply and intensely into my eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Blood Oath?"

I smiled mischievously, thinking that this was going to turn out to be entertaining. "No, I haven't heard of that. Is it anything like the Code of the Brethren?" I asked.

"It's a lot of heathen hogwash, is what it is, lass!" Gibbs interjected, giving Jack a critical look, "And no person with any sense in their head would be foolish enough to listen to any of this!" He glared at Jack, adding, "Let alone, even suggesting it."

Jack flashed Gibbs a facetious smile, then began, "Now luv, there's only been two pirates with the courage and fortitude to take the Blood Oath with their women. The first was Captain Henry Morgan, but that was of dubious circumstances since it's believed that he did it purely for political gains."

"And who was the other?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes, who _was_ the other, Jack?" Gibbs said pointedly.

"None other than Captain Grant Sparrow," he replied pleasantly, "My father."

"I seriously doubt that yer mother would have a hand in such nonsense!" Gibbs stated.

" 'Tis true, mate," Jack said to Gibbs, the turned to look at me, "Every word."

I was riveted by this story and the little exchanges between Jack and Gibbs. "So, tell me about your parents, Jack," I suggested.

"This oughtta be good," Gibbs muttered as he sipped his rum.

Jack ignored Gibbs' comment and continued, "My mother, Eleanor de Maurier, met my father while in England, on an extended holiday with relatives. She was betrothed to a French nobleman by way of an arrangement of her parents. She and my father carried on a clandestine romance during her stay in England. When my mother discovered she was with child, me, she put to sea with my father. You see, she was of French nobility as well and sought to avoid shaming her family by having it known that she was to bear the illegitimate child of a pirate. She finally settled here in Tortuga, where I spent most of my childhood."

"_Most_ of you childhood?" I asked.

"Being of noble backround, my mum thought it necessary for me to have an education, and so I was shipped off to boarding school for a time. Eventually, my reputation for…mischief put an end to that. I spent the remainder of my formative years here, until I was old enough to put to sea myself."

"Does your mother still live here?" I asked, very intrigued by his tale.

"Sadly, no. She contracted an illness and died several years ago," Jack said, as a faraway look drifted over his face.

"May she rest in peace," Gibbs muttered, crossing himself.

"I'm so sorry. What about your father?" I questioned.

"Still alive, out there somewhere," Jack said, gesturing toward the sea, "Haven't seen him since the funeral."

"You're not close?" I asked.

"Our paths cross from time to time, as Fate sees fit," he replied casually.

"And you have no brothers or sisters?" I inquired.

"None that I'm aware of," Jack replied, finishing his rum. He peered at the two mugs of rum sitting untouched in front of me. I'd been too busy listening to his story to drink. "Seems as if you have a bit of catching up to do, luv," he mentioned.

Feeling sufficiently tipsy, I handed one mug to Jack, as I took a sip from the other.

His eyes brightened as he eagerly accepted the mug, "You're an angel, darlin'."

"Jack, you of all people should know that's not true," I teased.

"But it _is_! You treat everyone you encounter with kindness and understanding, Eve. You _are_ an angel!" he explained, slurring more than usual.

"You're drunk, Jack," I asserted, "And I don't think Marguerite would say I treated her with kindness and understanding." I giggled, unable to repress it.

Jack waved his hands dismissively, "She had it coming, luv. I'm just surprised you held out as long as you did," he said chuckling.

"If I hadn't held out as long as I did, she wouldn't have slapped you in the face," I mentioned, then added teasingly, "Now how could I pass that up?" I smirked at him.

"You're right, you are no angel," he said flatly, taking a sip from his rum.

"Jack, that man sitting at the table in the shadows, do you know him?" I asked.

"Don't think so, luv, but then it's hard to tell, he _is_ in the shadows," Jack responded, "Why do you ask?"

"He's been keeping a watchful eye on us all evening," I told him.

"The man's obviously jealous of me!" Jack stated, "After all, it's quite apparent that he doesn't have a pretty little pirate lass sitting on his lap as I do."

I stared at Jack. He looked back at me, then began to smile dreamily.

"Should we be concerned?" I asked Jack, enunciating the words slowly, so he would comprehend.

"Concerned about what, luv?" he asked obliviously.

"The man in the shadows. The one who's been watching us. All night," I repeated.

"No worries, luv, ol' Jack'll keep you safe," he slurred, putting his arm around me.

"Oh dear god," I said, rolling my eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I assure all of you, there are no spoilers of any kind in this chapter. Jack's dad is indeed named Captain Grant Sparrow. Beyond that, everything about his parents has been invented by me. Thank you all for reading and taking the time to review, when you're all so busy with the holidays! You are the BEST! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you guys!**


	32. The Blood Oath

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all rights to POTC, I own my OCs.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

The Blood Oath

Jack settled his substantial bar tab and we headed for the door. I paused to glance at the man sitting in the shadowy corner of the tavern. He was still watching us, and he tipped his hat to me as I exited with Jack and Gibbs.

I'd had no idea how drunk I was until I began walking with my two escorts. Jack and Gibbs each had an arm around me as I walked between them. They were singing a horrendously off-key rendition of "The Derelict."

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"

I was focusing on being able to take each step, one after the other, and feeling very thankful that I knew no one in this god-forsaken town. This was like walking home after some of the parties I'd attended in college. I smiled as I remembered how my friends and I would refer to it as the "Walk of Shame." And this, indeed, was.

"And a sullen plunge, in the sullen swell,

Ten fathoms deep on the road to Hell!

Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to the cabin and Jack went directly to the open bottle of rum sitting on the table.

"Jack, stop, you're going to kill yourself if you keep drinking so much," I told him as I reached for the bottle.

He held it out of my reach. "I'm not going to kill myself, luv. You prevented me from doing that when you burst in here screaming like a banshee at me," he blathered, as he swayed and attempted to focus on me.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"What?" he mimicked.

"You were thinking of killing yourself?" I questioned.

"Only for a moment, luv. Realized it was a stupid idea, so no worries then," he replied nonchalantly, waving his bejeweled hand dismissively.

I stared at him. "I'd be so furious with you if I wasn't so drunk, Jack," I admitted.

"Oh, you're drunk?" he asked delightedly, "Can I have my way with you then?" He stepped carefully toward me, offering the rum bottle.

"You know I don't need to be drunk for that," I reminded him, smiling.

He waved the bottle enticingly in front of me, saying, "Perhaps you _should_ have a bit more, darlin'. I'd like to try something _different_ with you tonight."

I felt my eyes widen as I looked at him.

He smiled a suave, villainous grin, cajoling, "Now, darlin', there's no need for you to look so apprehensive." He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. He then offered the rum as if he were a waiter showing the label of a bottle of wine. "M'lady…"

I took the bottle and had a long drink, then handed it back to him. He was smirking in approval.

"So…'_different_' meaning just _how_ depraved, Jack?" I asked him bluntly.

He was still smirking as he slid his arms around me, pulling me close. He gazed into my eyes as he spoke, "Not so _depraved_, luv. More tender, sweet, one might even venture to say…_romantic_."

"Romantic?" I asked, with a purposefully disbelieving tone.

"You think I'm not _capable_ of being romantic?" he questioned, feigning offense.

"Oh I know you're quite capable of all those things, Jack. You use them to your advantage to get what you want," I told him honestly.

He smiled at me, "And I can never fool you, can I Eve?" Then the mischief crept back into his eyes and he cooed, "But you're so much more fun when you choose to play along." He glided his fingers down the side of my neck, to trace the neckline of my dress.

"And, darlin', pray tell, what game is it you have in mind to play tonight?" I asked him.

He looked searchingly into my eyes. The yearning in his expression was somewhat disconcerting. Just at that moment, he slowly began to smile. He reached his hand up to caress my cheek, saying slowly, "The Blood Oath."

And before I could respond, he leaned in and kissed me, in a way he never had before. The kiss was sweet and lingering, and excruciatingly tender. It was full of desire, passion and promise, but completely lacked the lust and urgency that typically characterized his kisses. I felt breathless and overwhelmed by it. He held me firmly against his warm body, and I could feel his heart beating against me. After the kiss, he pulled back just enough so our lips were no longer touching, but no further. I breathed the scent of rum on his warm breath. And I felt the bristly hairs of his moustache and goatee barely brush against my skin. I looked at him and saw that he was watching me with a soft, faraway look in his eyes. I felt completely enveloped in the warmth of his dark eyes and his masculine presence. Had that moment lasted forever, I would still be craving more.

"I love you, Eve," he said in a low, quiet voice. I saw that searching look return to his eyes.

"And I love you, Jack Sparrow," I replied.

"I trust you," he confided, "Completely."

"And I trust you," I told him earnestly, "Completely."

Jack gazed deeply into my eyes. "Will you take the Oath with me, Eve?"

I looked into his eyes, and I understood the depth of what he was asking me. I'd been in love several times before, but no man ever felt for me what Jack felt at that moment. I took a deep breath, and said, "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and I sat on the bed. He held my hands in his, watching my eyes. "Are you ready, luv?"

My heart was racing from adrenalin, but I felt no fear. I knew intuitively that what I was about to do would change my life forever. But, in what ways, I had no idea.

I took a long drink of rum and a deep breath. Jack was still watching me. I looked at him, smiled, and said, "Yes."

"Give me your knife," he said, holding out his hand.

I reached into my boot and laid the dagger in his hand. He held it up, examining the blade. Then he poured rum over the blade and placed it on the side table to air dry.

Turning back to look at me, he reached up and brushed a strand of hair from my face. He then reclaimed my hands with his own.

"Just repeat what I say, luv, except where I say your name, you would say mine, savvy?" He smiled nervously at me. He took a deep breath and began, "I pledge myself to you, Eve, body, heart, and soul." He held my hands against his chest, and I felt the steady beating of his heart beneath his warm skin.

"I pledge myself to you, Jack, body, heart, and soul," I said to him, as I held his hands to my chest, causing him to smirk, ever so slightly.

He quickly looked away and cleared his throat. I reached out to turn his head back to look at me. He continued, "I pledge my love to you, I will honor you and shelter you."

Jack was as nervous as a schoolboy on his first date. I smiled and repeated the words, "I pledge my love to you, I will honor you and shelter you."

With great seriousness, he said, "I will protect and defend you, I would die for you and I would kill for you."

I held his gaze in mine, repeating, "I will protect you and defend you, I would die for you and I would kill for you."

"Inextricably bound, we shall complete this life together, in times of poverty and times of riches, in times of courage and times of fear," he said, our eyes remaining locked as I repeated the words he had said.

He reached for the dagger, gently cradling my left hand in his. "In times of pain and times of pleasure, I believe in you and that shall never falter." He looked at me intensely, as he caressed the palm of my hand with his thumb. He looked down and I watched as he pressed the blade to my palm, cutting it.

I watched the blood begin to slowly flow, marveling at the fact I'd felt no pain.

Jack handed me the knife. "Courage, my love, you can do this," he said smiling. I thought of my nervousness when I had to suture his wound, and smiled.

"In times of pain and times of pleasure, I believe in you and that shall never falter," I said as I gazed deeply into his eyes. I pressed the blade to Jack's hand to make the cut, but was too gentle. He placed his right hand over mine, and pressed the knife into his hand, the blood beginning to seep slowly as the blade sliced into his flesh.

Jack smirked for a moment, then held his cut hand against mine, our fingers intertwined. Our blood binding us together in a complex alchemy.

"By my blood and by your blood, in perfect love and perfect trust, our souls be bound for eternity," he vowed solemnly.

I gazed at him, repeating the words, as if they had sprung spontaneously from my soul.

Jack smiled at me, running his fingers from my temple, over my cheek, and along my jaw to my chin. We leaned in and kissed. The kiss quickly becoming full of passion and desire. Jack slid his hand around my neck, entangling his fingers in my hair and pulling me closer.

As we caught our breath, Jack trailed his fingers along my neckline. He leaned in, kissing my neck, as he untied the ribbon of my bodice, loosening the lacing. He slid the dress off my shoulder, pausing to look at me. He gazed at me with a look in his eyes that was wild, untamed, fearless. And as our eyes locked, I realized I trusted him far more than I trusted myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke in the morning, my head throbbing miserably. Jack was asleep next to me. I picked up the dreadlocks that had cascaded over his face, one by one, moving them away. I watched him as he slept, a peaceful, contented expression on his face.

Rolling onto my back, I looked at my left hand. It had been carefully wrapped and bandaged in gauze. Jack must've done it, but I didn't remember it. I touched the bandage and smiled.

I turned to look at Jack and saw that he was watching me.

"Regrets, luv?" he asked nervously.

"Just one, Jack," I replied, glancing at him. He looked concerned. I quickly said, "Too damn much rum." I groaned as I pulled the covers up and snuggled against him. I laid my cheek against his chest. He was so warm and smelled comfortingly of salt air and _man_. I felt his arms wrap around me and I dozed off happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke next, it was clearly afternoon. I felt groggy, but had slept through my hangover, which I was thankful for. Jack was dressed and rummaging around in cabinets and chests, searching for something.

I got up and dressed in my shirt and breeches.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger," Jack was cursing as he dug around in a wooden chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked, approaching him from behind.

He yelped, clearly startled. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, luv," he said, breathless. His gaze swept over my body briefly. "And you're going to want to change clothes," he mentioned, gesturing toward the dress that had been flung onto a chair the night before.

"But I wore that last night," I said, sitting at the foot of the bed.

He had resumed his searching, and didn't look at me as he stated, "Well, it's the only dress you have at the moment, so I guess you'll have to wear it again tonight." He closed that chest and moved on to search through a similar, but smaller, chest.

"Why can't I just wear what I'm wearing?" I questioned, beginning to get annoyed.

He ignored me as he continued his search. He removed a hopelessly tangled mass of pearls and gold chains, which he held up and eyed peculiarly. He tugged at the tangle futilely, then tossed it aside. He rummaged around the bottom of the chest.

"Aha! There you are!" he exclaimed to whatever object he'd retrieved from the dark corners of the chest.

He turned to face me, clutching the item in his hand. "You can't wear _that_, because it doesn't go with _this!_" He held up his arm, still clutching the object in his hand, a look of triumph on his face.

I stared at him. "My clothes don't go with your _fist_?" I asked sarcastically.

He stared back at me in exasperation. "No, no, no! Silly girl! They don't go with what's _inside_ my fist."

"Ohhh," I said, feigning comprehension, "What _was_ I thinking? Clearly, you're right, Jack. Whatever you have in your hand, that I can't see, would look simply ghastly with this outfit!"

"Oh, shut it," he said as he came to sit next to me.

"I am aware that women love to be given trinkets by their men," he began, "But Eve, darlin', this is no ordinary trinket. This belonged to my mum. 'Tis the only thing I have of hers. My father gave it to her and she wore it always."

He opened his hand to reveal the precious object he held. It was a gold ring, with a single teardrop-shaped, blood red garnet.

"It's beautiful, Jack," I said as I watched it sparkling in his hand.

"It has her initials in it," he pointed out as he held it up. Engraved inside the band, in a delicate script, were the letters ES. "Coincidentally," he continued, "They would be _your_ initials, too, if you were to do me the honor of taking my name."

I looked into his dark eyes as he gazed at me expectantly, waiting for my response. "Eve Sparrow," I said quietly.

"Aye, luv, Eve Sparrow," he replied, "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He smiled, slightly nervously.

"I like it," I said, as I smiled happily at him.

"And you will wear this always?" he questioned, as he reached for my hand.

"No, Jack, I couldn't. You said it's the only thing you have of your mother's," I protested.

Jack touched his finger to my lips to hush me. "I want you to have it," he said with finality, "And to wear it always…Bit of a family tradition, wouldn't you say, luv?" He slipped the ring onto the ring finger of my left hand as he spoke.

"And it fits perfectly!" he said, beaming at me.

I was desperately trying to blink away the tears that I felt welling up in my eyes. I flung my arms around his neck, whispering, "I love you, Jack."

"And I love you, Eve," he pulled back to look at me, "Sparrow," he said, smirking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Just so you know, the "Blood Oath" is an entirely fictitious ritual created by the author. A thank you goes out to the band Garbage and their song "#1 Crush," which was an inspiration for this chapter. I listened to nothing else while I wrote this. Hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing! Hope the holidays were wonderful for you! And Happy New Year!**


	33. Welcome to the Family

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, the characters of Eve and Marguerite are mine.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Welcome to the Family

Most of the crew had already gone into town by the time Jack and I left the Pearl. We strolled toward the Faithful Bride, looking in shop windows, Jack with his arm possessively wrapped around my shoulders. He was happier than I'd ever seen him, telling me more stories about his hometown and the mischief he got into while growing up. Things he didn't know me well enough to trust in sharing during our last visit here. The last time we were here seemed like it was a lifetime ago.

Jack stopped and was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"You weren't even listening to me," he said in a disbelieving way.

Oh no, he was saying something important and I missed it, I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about the last time we were in Tortuga," I admitted.

"Ancient history, luv," he said, gesturing dismissively, "Forget all about that."

"I don't want to forget it all, Jack, I _liked_ some of that visit," I replied.

"And what exactly did you like about it?" he questioned.

I smiled, "I liked that you were beginning to show me a little attention. I liked when you tested the perfume oil on me, and you leaned so close I could feel your breath on my neck," I paused to look into his eyes. "I liked when you gave me goosebumps from head to toe."

He smirked, "That's something I haven't done to you in quite a while," he mentioned. He reached up and pushed my hair away from my neck, leaned very close, and said, "If I remember correctly, darlin', it went a bit like this…" He breathed his warm breath on my neck, his lips barely touching my skin, then inhaled. The sudden chill I felt made me gasp, and suddenly my skin was full of goosebumps.

He smirked arrogantly before saying, "And the day I am unable to accomplish that, is the day I hang up my hat!"

"And the day I run off to sea, with someone younger and far more roguishly handsome," I teased.

"That's not funny!" he said, with an appalled expression.

I just giggled and gave him a quick kiss.

"And no man is more roguishly handsome than I am," he retorted.

"Of course not, darlin'," I replied placatingly.

"You're getting to be a bit too big for your breeches, luv," he teased, his voice having a dangerous edge to it.

"I'm not wearing any breeches, Jack," I reminded him, smiling flirtatiously.

He leered at me. "No, you're not." He pulled me into an alley and pinned me up against the wall of a building.

"Tell me I'm the most roguishly handsome man you've ever seen," he said, his body pressing me against the wall.

I rolled my eyes and responded flatly, "You're the most roguishly handsome man I've ever seen."

He touched my cheek and trailed his finger down along my jaw, tipping my head up slightly to look at him. "Now, say it like your mean it, luv." His eyes glinted as he watched me reacting to his touch.

His smouldering gaze and the feel of his body pressed against mine were more than I could bear. I reached up, around his neck, and pulled him to me. I kissed him eagerly, passionately, until we were both breathless.

"You are the handsomest man I've ever seen, in my time or yours," I whispered. He began to smile. I continued, saying breathily, "My entire body is on fire from your touch, Jack, aching from head to toe with need of you. Touch me, Jack, please. Take me now! Please, Jack!" I teased, breathless and melodramatic.

He smirked lasciviously at me. "Wench!" he growled softly. He leaned in to kiss me, but paused just before our lips touched. He lingered for what seemed like forever. Then he chuckled, low and quiet, as he pulled away.

I stared at him, breathless and frustrated.

He smirked arrogantly at me. "I know that game too, luv," he said. His dark eyes alight with triumph.

I smirked back at him, "Touché, Captain."

He took my hand, saying, "C'mon, Eve, we can't play this little scenario through to the end here…And I need some rum!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to the tavern and I went to join Gibbs at his table while Jack went to the bar for a round of drinks.

Gibbs eyed me suspiciously, then asked, "So, ye and Jack went through with it after all?"

I smiled at Gibbs. "We did," I confirmed, showing off my ring on my bandaged hand.

"An' he gave you his mother's ring?" Gibbs exclaimed. "Jack had stopped believing he'd ever find a woman he'd care enough to give that ring to," he mentioned as he smiled.

Jack put the mugs of rum on the table, saying, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He sat in the chair next to me and grasped my hand in his.

"Seems congratulations are in order, Cap'n," Gibbs announced, raising his mug.

"Aye, that they are," Jack said heartily, reaching for his rum.

"Ye're a fine pair. May ye never cease to make each other happy!" Gibbs toasted.

"Here, here!" Jack said, smirking at me.

We clunked mugs and drank.

"Thank you, Gibbs," I said, smiling warmly at him.

Gibbs leaned across the table toward Jack. "Try not to screw this one up, Jack," he teased.

Jack looked up in surprise at his first mate. Seeing Gibbs' teasing expression, he responded haughtily, "I have every confidence that things'll work out just fine this time!"

Jack glanced at me, leaned close, and said teasingly, "You're not planning to murder me anytime soon, are you, luv?"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. "Not anytime _soon_, no," I replied smiling.

"Oh good, no worries, then," Jack said as he draped his arm around me.

" 'Tis a fine thing to have the Cap'n of the Black Pearl finally settled," Gibbs went on, "In as much of a ways as he can be!"

"I was finally fortunate enough to find a woman who's not afraid of a little _adventure_, every now and then," Jack responded, smirking at me.

"Well, I've never been a particularly domesticated girl, anyway," I mentioned.

"Domesticated?! Wild and untamed, more likely," Jack remarked, causing Gibbs to fidget in his chair somewhat uncomfortably.

Jack lifted his mug to drink, but found it empty. "Eve, darlin', would you mind terribly getting another round of drinks?" he asked, handing me a few coins.

I thought it was odd, but took the coins, went to the barkeep, and ordered.

"Well, if it's not Sparrow's new whore!"

I turned and there was Marguerite. Hadn't this poor wretch had enough?

"I'm not his whore," I told her calmly, as I paid the bill.

"No, she's not! She's my _wife_!" Jack announced behind me.

I whipped around to look at him, wide-eyed.

"Your _wife_?!" Marguerite exclaimed in shock, her words and tone exactly mimicking my own thoughts.

"Yes, Marguerite," Jack hissed, "And I'll appreciate you not using the word 'whore' to describe her.'

Both Marguerite and I were still staring at Jack, our mouths hanging open.

Jack glanced back and forth at us. "You girls seem to think the Blood Oath is some kind of parlour game?"

Jack grabbed a mug of rum and put his arm around me, as I carried the other two mugs back to our table in a daze.

Jack sat in his chair, pulling me onto his lap. "Don't worry, luv, I don't think she'll be troubling you anymore," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you, Jack, but I really could have handled it," I mentioned.

Jack chuckled. "I have no doubts about that," he remarked, "But let's not waste any more rum."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_She's my wife!"_

Jack's voice echoed in my mind, over and over again. Yes, we were both drunk. Well, we were on our way to sobering up. And yes, I had participated willingly in Jack's little "bonding ritual." I'm not sure what, if any, assumptions I had at the time. But what I _do_ know for certain, was that I had _never_ anticipated that he would consider me his wife.

It is said that hindsight is 20/20, and looking back, I could see how the promises we made to each other could be construed as "matrimonial." And then there's the new name. I guess it doesn't really matter now that he never even knew my real last name. Henceforth, I shall live the rest of my life as Eve Sparrow.

Wife, husband. Husband, wife. The words were completely foreign to me. Perhaps the real issue was that _I_ had never considered that I would ever be married. I'd been asked by two men, back home. I said no to the first, and maybe to the second. Truth be told, I'd never really _wanted_ to be married. And now, here I am, Captain Jack Sparrow's _wife._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eve!" Jack said loudly, startling me out of my thoughts.

I glanced at him, "What?"

He looked at me, concerned. "Are you feeling alright? You've been off in another world, 'nigh unreachable. And you haven't even touched your rum. You're not feeling ill, are you?"

"I'm fine, Jack. I think I just need some air," I said feeling a bit dazed. "Oh, and if you want my rum, just take it. You _are_ a pirate, aren't you?" I snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stared at Gibbs. "I wonder what's gotten into her?" Jack said.

"What've ye gone and done now, Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing! I haven't done a thing," Jack protested.

"Well, something's gone and upset the lass," Gibbs stated.

Jack looked up in time to see the man from the night before get up and follow Eve out of the tavern.

"Not good," he mumbled, as he got up and made for the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rushed for the door. Once outside, I felt better. The night air was cool and I began to feel less light-headed.

"A little trouble in paradise?"

I looked over to see an older, very weathered looking man watching me. His face was deeply lined, and his skin had the rosy hue that came from a lifetime of drinking heavily. He wore what appeared to once have been a quite fine ensemble. There was even lace trim on the cuffs of his shirt. He wore a bandana wrapped around his head. Obviously, a pirate. He watched me carefully, with his dark tired eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you, sir," I responded coolly.

As he edged closer to me, he reached out and grasped my left wrist. "I couldn't help but notice the exquisite ring on your bandaged hand, lass," he mentioned, as he held my hand up to get a better look at it.

I looked up at the man, wide-eyed, and saw Jack standing behind him, his pistol against the back of the man's head.

"Let the girl go and step away, mate," Jack growled.

The man smirked, saying casually, "It seems your new husband is a bit protective of you, luv."

I stared at the man, then at Jack, and then back at the man again. I heard the sound of metal clicking as Jack cocked his pistol.

"I will not ask you again, mate," Jack said angrily.

"There's no need for these theatrics, son, I merely wanted to welcome your bonny lass to the family, Jack," the man said, smiling. He released my hand and stepped to the side, leaving Jack and I staring at him.

Jack reluctantly tucked his pistol back into his belt and came over to stand beside me. He put his arm around me, then hesitantly introduced us, "This is Eve, my wife. Eve, this is my father."

"Captain Grant Sparrow, at your service, luv," the older man said.

I nodded politely and smiled.

"Well, let's go inside and you can tell me all about the adventures you've been up to," Jack's dad said heartily.

Jack smiled fakely, muttering under his breath, "I'd rather not," as the three of us re-entered the Faithful Bride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Well, there you go! The man lurking in the shadows was none other than Jack's dad. Sorry if Eve seems a bit dim-witted, it was more my intention to portray her as convinced Jack could never settle down with a wife, just not his style.**

**Big, huge thank you's to everyone who was kind enough to take the time out of their busy holidays to read and review! I had some problems sending out review replies, so if you didn't get one, this thank you is for you. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	34. Playing with Fire

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all rights to POTC, I own my OCs.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Playing with Fire

"Gibbs, you remember my father," Jack said flatly as we returned to our table.

"Joshamee Gibbs, turned pirate! Will wonders never cease?" Jack's dad exclaimed as he sat down.

Gibbs fidgeted uncomfortably, mumbling something into his rum as he downed it. He had a wary and nervous look in his eyes.

I glanced at Jack. He smiled at me, but there was no smile in his eyes. In fact, the look in Jack's eyes was remarkably similar to when he held his pistol in his hand earlier.

"Now, Eve, you must tell me how you met my son," Jack's dad suggested.

Thankful for something to do other than watching Jack and Gibbs squirm, I began to chat with Jack's dad. "Well, Captain Sparrow, Jack was kind enough to rescue me after the boat I was on sank during a storm," I told him, smiling.

"Please, dear, call me Grant," Jack's dad responded, then glancing at Jack, added, "I'm not nearly as fixated on that title as my son seems to be."

Well, it seems families are all the same no matter the time period or exotic location, I thought. They always know just how to push one's buttons, get under one's skin. I took a deep breath, smiled my sweetest smile and said, "Grant, you surely know as well as I do the amount of effort and skill Jack has devoted to attain the title of Captain. It shouldn't be surprising that he should demand the respect that goes along with that title."

The three men stared at me, as I smiled and sipped my rum.

Jack's dad finally commented dryly, "Well, son, I had no idea your young wife was such a diplomat."

"And where've the tides led you, these past years?" Jack asked, his voice strained. I saw the muscles in his jaw tensing as he spoke.

"Madagascar, for a time," Grant said, beaming, "then on to the Indian Ocean. More plunder than a man could ever dream of there! Not at all the slim pickin's of the stale waters of the Caribbean." He paused, once again, to cast a glance at Jack. "I'm surprised you're able to _scavenge_ enough to compensate your crew, son. I hear mutinies are becoming more and more common."

Jack did not visibly respond in any way to his father's needling. But with that particular comment, I could feel the electricity that Jack's anger was radiating in the air around us. And I hadn't seen Gibbs so jumpy since our last visit to Tortuga. This was not good. All I wanted was to get out of there as quickly as possible, before things got out of hand.

"Jack." He turned to look at me. "I'm so sorry, I know how much you want to stay and catch up on old times with your father, but I'm actually not feeling very well. Do you think we could return to the ship?"

Jack's eyes glinted, as he played along. "You're sure you wouldn't be able to stay a little longer, luv? It's been years since I've seen my father," he said, quite convincingly.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I think I really need to get back now," I emphasized.

"Alright, luv, no worries," Jack said, standing and taking my hand.

"It was very nice to meet you, Grant," I said politely to Jack's dad.

"The pleasure was all mine, luv," he replied.

We made our way to the door, and left the Faithful Bride.

As soon as we got outside, Jack turned to Gibbs and ordered, "Round up the crew. Tell them to get back to the ship. We sail with the tide!"

"Aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs said as he hurried off.

Jack turned to me, "Thanks, luv. Glad we're outta there! Let's get back to the Pearl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and I made our way back to the Pearl as quickly as possible, with Jack angrily muttering and gesturing with flailing arms the entire way. It reminded me of his tirade about Elizabeth while on the island.

He was shouting orders to the crew members currently on board the Pearl before even setting foot on the deck.

"Make ready to set sail! We sail with the tide, and not a moment later. Do not allow anyone but the crew on board, for any reason! I'll be in my cabin if needed!" Jack shouted, then added, "Knock first!"

I followed Jack into the cabin, closing the doors behind me. Jack paced the length of the cabin like a panicked wild animal, except it wasn't panic he was feeling. It was rage. He'd been quietly seething the whole time we sat at the Bride with his dad. But it was the comment about mutinies that pushed Jack completely over the edge. The expression in his beautiful, dark eyes had abruptly changed at that moment. His eyes became hard, cold, contemptuous, and full of pure, unrestrained hate. If _I_ had caused him to look like that, I'd be truly afraid.

I leaned against the doors of the cabin, calmly watching Jack. If I thought there was any way I could sooth away his anger, I'd have done it in a heartbeat. But, past experience had taught me better. Emotions that raw and intense had to burn themselves out on their own.

I walked over to the cabinet, took out a bottle of rum, opened it and handed it to Jack, saying, "A little fuel for your fire?"

He grabbed the bottle from me, interrupting his pacing only long enough to guzzle a sufficiently mind-numbing amount. He then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and turned to look at me. His eyes were ablaze with anger, but he said to me quite calmly, "Would you please leave me alone for a time, luv?"

I looked at him, hesitating, "You're sure, Jack? Is there anything…"

"Yes, luv. You can _leave_!" he shouted at me.

I glared at him, my blood boiling. I should've kept my mouth shut and left at that point, but I didn't. "Don't you yell at me, Jack Sparrow! I defended you when your father was baiting you, while all you did was squirm!"

"And what made you think I needed defending?!" he shouted at me, his eyes full of fury.

"Perhaps it was the fact that you just sat there, silently allowing him to victimize you," I replied spitefully.

Jack was speechless with rage. He took a deep breath, attempting to control himself. "Get out!" he shouted, pointing at the doors.

I glared at him, and smiled fakely, "Gladly!" I turned, flung open the doors, and stomped out of the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard the doors slam thunderously behind me as I walked on deck. Pacing the main deck, I could hear Jack's voice cursing, his tone full of venom and disdain. A horrendous crashing also emanated from the cabin, and I wondered what poor, unfortunate object he'd chosen to unleash his fury upon.

I walked to the bow and sat down. The sounds of Jack raging in the cabin drifted to me on the cool evening breeze. I was beginning to feel kind of bad for saying what I did to Jack. But it was all true, I thought to myself. I also thought I should've kept my big mouth shut. I _had_ rather effectively insinuated that he was a coward. But if _I_ hadn't done _something,_ we'd probably still be sitting there, while his dad continued to provoke him. I sighed, realizing I'd probably have to apologize to Jack. But why should I apologize? The big, bad pirate can't even stand up to his father? Even I learned to stand up to my dad when I was in high school! Yes, I, a lowly _girl_. One would assume a _pirate_ would be equally capable!

"Where be Jack?"

I looked up and saw Gibbs watching me curiously.

"He's in the cabin, but you don't want to go in there right now, trust me," I told him.

"A bit angry, is he then?" Gibbs asked, sitting next to me.

"He's a bit beyond angry, actually," I admitted, "Thanks to me." I smiled sheepishly.

Gibbs took out his flask and handed it me. "Had some choice words with the Cap'n?" he asked.

I took a sip of rum and handed his flask back. "Thanks, Gibbs. He yelled at me, for no reason, and it made me mad. And I pointed out a few things to him that I probably shouldn't have."

"Let me tell ye somethin' 'bout Jack. "He doesn't anger easily, but when he does, best bite yer tongue and stay outta the way. Usually blows over fairly quickly, though," Gibbs advised.

"I don't know, Gibbs. He's been in there a while now. And it sounded like he threw a chair against the wall," I mentioned.

"Lord have mercy, girl, what'd ye say to him?" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Um…I might've suggested that…well, I guess I, sort of, insinuated that he behaved a bit cowardly with his dad," I confessed.

"What the devil possessed ye to say that, lass?" Gibbs blurted out.

"Well, it's kind of true," I retorted.

Gibbs sighed, "Ye know better than to say anything like that to a man, lass! What were ye thinkin'?" He looked at me in that kindly, fatherly way he has, and just shook his head. "Tempestuous, high-spirited girl! Ye got more stones than most men I know!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cabin doors were thrown open with a ferocity that nearly knocked them from their hinges.

"Lord, deliver us," Gibbs muttered, as we watched Jack stalk across the deck toward us.

"Guess I should apologize," I said to Gibbs.

"Aye, it'd be a fine start," Gibbs agreed.

Jack stomped up to us, standing directly in front of me. "You! In my cabin! Now!" he demanded, pointing at me.

I stood up, and began, "But Jack, I…" only to be cut off by Jack abruptly picking me up, and flinging me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" I flailed and protested, as Jack ignored me. I could feel the heat from his body as intensely as if neither my dress nor his slightly sweaty shirt were between us. He took each step briskly, with determination and resolve, as he carried me across the deck and into the cabin. He put me down in the middle of the room, saying, "Wait here! I need to have a word with Gibbs," as he turned and left.

The cabin was in a shambles. There were maps strewn everywhere on the floor, and here and there, I noticed bits and pieces of what appeared to have once been a chair. It looked as if it had been pulverized.

I picked up a map and began to roll it back up as Jack returned, closing and locking the doors behind him.

"Leave it," he growled upon noticing what I was doing. He circled around me, predatorily, stepping carefully between the debris littering the floor. Absentmindedly fingering the beads of his goatee, it seemed he was contemplating just what he wanted to say.

Finally, he stopped in front of me and looked at me. He looked serious, and there was only a slight flicker of anger in his eyes, not the fire that had raged there previously. "In all my life," he began calmly, "I have never encountered a person, man or woman, with the audacity to speak their mind the way you do. 'Tis both a blessing and a curse. And it takes a bit of getting used to, luv." He paused to think for a moment. "But I like the fact that we always know just where we stand with each other, good or not so good." Another pause, as he paced slowly back and forth once, coming to stand directly in front of me, his eyes locking with mine. He held me firmly by my shoulders as he spoke. "You must bear this in mind, Eve," he began, his voice having a distinctly dangerous edge to it, "That if you ever let slip an outburst such as that in front of the crew…I don't know what I would do." His voice was both menacing and troubled by what he was saying.

"Understood," I said quietly, but unwaveringly, "I, too, prefer our private conversations to remain private." I held his gaze for a moment before continuing, "And I apologize for the comments I made." He released his grip on me, and resumed pacing slowly.

He sighed. "No need, luv. Your assessment was as accurate as it was…disconcerting," he replied.

"And better left unsaid," I admitted. The tension between us was overwhelming. I was light-headed and could feel myself actually trembling.

He sighed deeply again. "No, Eve. I want you to tell me everything. No holding back. No secrets between us," he said earnestly.

"Even if you don't like it?" I questioned, skeptical.

"I'd rather it be said and not like it, than not liking the fact that it was never said to begin with, savvy?" Jack replied.

"Yes," I said slowly, with a slight smile.

"Aahhh, and there's my favorite word," Jack drawled, smirking.

"Really? Now I thought 'treasure' might be your favorite word," I suggested. I was very relieved our confrontation was over, and that Jack's mood had lightened.

"No," he said, stepping closer to me, reaching up to brush the hair back from my temple. He glided his finger around the outside of my ear, pausing to play with my earrings.

"What about 'rum'?" I asked.

"Ah, a delightful word, to be sure," he responded, trailing his finger down my jaw, "But, not my favorite." He caressed my cheek slowly with the back of his hand.

"I know of a word you're _sure_ to like," I said tantalizingly, "Captain."

"Ooohh, now that _is_ a good one," he said, trailing his fingers down the side of my neck, along my neckline, and down over my bodice. He slid his arms around my waist, easing my body against his. "Say it again, luv."

I felt the warmth of him envelope me as he leaned in and began to kiss my neck. "Captain," I said, in a low, sexy voice.

"Mmmm…yes, luv?" he murmured, as he lifted his head and gazed smoulderingly into my eyes.

Our lips were nearly touching and I said it again, in a whisper, "Captain…"

He brushed his lips softly over mine and kissed me, slowly, savoring each moment. He moved his hands to my hips, and began to push me backward, as our kisses deepened.

I felt the edge of the table against the backs of my thighs. Jack lifted me up to sit on the table, as he resumed kissing my neck. I grabbed his shirt, pulling it impatiently from his breeches. I slid my hands under his shirt and over the smooth skin of his chest, and the varying textures of his scars.

"What's my favorite word, Eve?" he whispered.

"Yes," I gasped, as his teeth raked my neck, giving me goosebumps all over.

Jack chuckled softly. "Do you love me, Eve Sparrow?" he asked as he pulled back to look at me. I felt his hands at the tops of my boots, slowly gliding up the outsides of my thighs, bunching the material of my skirt into my lap.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice trembling from the sensations of his touch. I felt his hands withdraw from my thighs. He reached up, pulled his shirt off, and dropped it to the floor. My god, he's magnificent!

"And, do you _want_ me?" he questioned, his voice edged with desire.

"Yes," I said quietly, "I want you, Jack Sparrow."

He positioned himself between my legs, leaning in to kiss me. I felt him untying the laces of my dress. His breath was ragged as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Then you shall have me, my love," he said, his voice rough and low.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, sliding my dress off, as he kissed the base of my neck. And he ravaged me there, on the table, deftly choosing the sensations he wanted me to feel as skillfully as he would navigate a course for the Pearl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Big, huge thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I'll work on getting review replies out to you all as soon as possible. Hopefully, you'll actually receive them (the site must be backlogged, I haven't gotten any alerts in about 2 weeks). Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last for this story. But I can't wait to start writing a sequel, chock full of drama and adventure!**


	35. Just A Horizon Away

**Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I own Eve and Marguerite.**

By the Hand of Jack Sparrow

Just a Horizon Away

I woke up to find myself engulfed by Jack's presence. He was sleeping, curled against my back, his face nestled in my hair. He had draped his left arm and leg over my body. I lay there, unable to move, listening to his breathing, wishing I could see him as he slept. The gauntlet of scars on his arm caught my eye. I touched the delicate skin ever so lightly with my fingertips. I reached my hand over his, entwining our fingers, drawing his arm close so I could kiss the inside of his wrist. Then I took a deep breath and sighed.

"That's a big sigh for so early in the day," Jack murmured behind me, "Something troubling you, luv?"

"Nothing at all," I answered, "Just happy and contented."

"Mmmm…I don't think I've ever felt this content in my entire life," Jack mentioned, sleepily.

I felt him move and then I felt his breath on my neck. "And where did you learn to do those wickedly delicious things you did to me last night?" he growled by my ear.

"Oh, here and there," I replied, giggling softly. We lay there, snuggled together in silence for a few minutes.

"Eeeeeve," Jack said in a low voice, drawing out the sound of my name.

"Yes, Jack," I responded, wondering what to expect.

He propped himself on his elbow, kissed my neck, then whispered, "Do it again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We dressed and began tidying up the cabin. The debris from Jack's venting the night before still littered the floor. We were both picking up maps, rolling them carefully and putting them away, when there was a knock on the doors.

Jack opened the doors and spoke briefly to Gibbs. I noticed Gibbs peering into the cabin. "Holy Mother of God, what'd ye do in here?" Gibbs exclaimed. I looked up at Gibbs, smiled and waved.

"I had a little pent up energy to get out, Gibbs," Jack explained, then he glanced at me and smirked, "And my darlin' Eve was most accommodating in helping me out with that, weren't you, luv?"

My eyes widened and I could feel my skin begin to heat. I was obviously blushing. Damn him! How was he able to do that?

Gibbs nervously shuffled his feet in the doorway, quickly finishing his conversation with his captain.

Jack closed the doors and walked toward me, sliding his hands around my waist. He smirked at me, commenting, "You _are_ an enigma, my love! Engaging in such wonderfully depraved activities one moment, then blushing like an innocent virgin the next!"

I tried to push him away, but he held me firmly. "You're embarrassing me, Jack."

He grinned villainously at me, his gold teeth winking in the light. "There is _nothing_ you should be embarrassed about, darlin'!" he declared, the expression in his eyes quickly becoming lustful.

"Jack, you're insatiable," I told him, removing myself from his embrace.

"Cut from the same cloth, luv," he reminded me, "And I know you can never resist my charms." He had a very self-satisfied smirk on his face.

I had resumed rolling maps and responded vaguely, "I'm sorry, Jack, what was it you were saying?" I glanced at him. When I saw him smirking at me, I had to quickly turn away, so he wouldn't see me start to smile.

Jack came to stand behind me, snaking his arms around my waist, as he pressed his body against my back and kissed my neck. "God, I love you," he growled before he pulled away. "C'mon, luv, the crew's requested our presence on deck," he said, pulling me toward the doors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stopped at the doors, leaned close and whispered, "Gibbs told 'em." He then flung open the doors and we stepped out onto the deck. We were greeted with cheers, shouts of congratulations and well-wishes, and a few somewhat descriptive remarks aimed at Jack regarding the amount of time we spend locked in the cabin.

I smiled as I watched Jack, grinning from ear to ear, soaking up the adulation from his crew. They were all gathered around him, congratulating him and patting him on the back. A few of the men lamented that they weren't able to have a bachelor's party for him.

"What would I need a bachelor's party for, when I'm married to such a comely lass as this, eh?" he responded, gesturing in my direction. To which the crew erupted in cheers, and some rather bawdy comments.

"Shut your mouths, you scabrous dogs! That's my wife you're talking about!" Jack shouted at them, unable to repress a smirk. He looked at me and winked.

"Miss Eve," Gibbs said boisterously. I turned my attention away from Jack reluctantly, to look at Gibbs.

"I know the elder Cap'n Sparrow already welcomed ye to the family, lass. But ye know as well as I do that Jack's crew is his _real_ family. And on behalf of the rest of the men, I wanted to officially welcome ye to the family of the Black Pearl," Gibbs said as he enveloped me in a hug and patting me on the back.

"Thank you, Gibbs," I said smiling, then I kissed him on the cheek.

More cheers and catcalls ensued, causing Gibbs to blush.

Mr. Cotton was next to wrap me up in a hug, to which his parrot wolf-whistled. When I kissed Cotton on the cheek, he parrot squawked, "Shiver me timbers!"

"Drinks all around!" shouted Jack's voice exuberantly from somewhere. I'd lost track of him. Several of the crew members brought up large barrels of rum from the cargo hold.

I smiled, watching everyone celebrating. It wasn't exactly how I ever would've imagined my wedding reception. But then, nothing about my life now is as I would've imagined.

"Rum, darlin'?" Jack draped his arm over me, handing me the bottle. I took it, drank deeply, and handed it back to him.

"You know, luv, we're supposed to be celebrating. Why do you look so pensive?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Things never seem to turn out the way you'd imagine they will," I mentioned.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Of course they don't, Eve, that's what makes life so exciting…such an adventure!" He watched me for a few moments, then took my hand, "C'mon, luv."

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he tugged at my hand.

"To the helm," he said, inclining his head in that direction.

We climbed the steps and headed toward the wheel.

"Go have some fun, Gibbs, we'll take over," Jack said to his first mate.

I smiled and looked at Jack questioningly. He was holding onto the wheel with his left hand, grinning cheerfully, his gold teeth shining in the bright afternoon sun.

"C'mon, Eve, it's time you got to know the Pearl!" he said, pulling me to stand in front of him.

I turned to look at Jack, an uncertain smile on my face.

"Well, go on then, luv, grab a hold of her! She's not gonna bite you," he said, enthusiastically.

I lifted my hands and put them on the spokes of the wheel gingerly. I could see Jack smirking in my peripheral vision. He laid his hands over mine, saying, "Hold her firmly, and with confidence, my dear," he leaned his head close to mine and continued, "Like most females, she responds quite readily to touch." His voice was low and seductive.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. The asked, "There aren't any reefs or anything here, are there?"

"No worries, luv, nothing but deep water," he replied, shifting his weight and pressing his body closer to mine. He let go of the wheel with his left hand, instead sliding it around my waist. I could feel the warmth of him through my clothes, his warm breath on my neck a sharp contrast to the cool breeze.

He let go with his right hand and reached up to move my hair away from my neck. He began kissing my neck, as I was steering the Pearl.

"So, how do you like it?" he asked huskily, as he continued kissing and nibbling my neck.

"It's very, very nice," I replied, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

He tightened his arms around my waist, nibbling my earlobe.

I gasped and flinched, causing the ship to lurch. I snapped my head up to see the crew looking up at us, a few of them grumbling at being knocked off their feet.

"Sorry, boys," I shouted at them, as Jack chuckled against my neck.

"She _is_ quite responsive, Jack, isn't she?" I mentioned.

"Mmm, yes, she is," Jack remarked, as he nuzzled against my neck.

I shifted my footing slightly, purposefully brushing my backside against him.

Jack made an odd little sound in the back of his throat, quickly clearing his throat in an attempt to conceal his reaction.

I smirked to myself, and happily steered the Pearl.

"You and the Pearl have a little something in common, luv, did you know that?" he mentioned.

"I didn't, Jack. What do we have in common?" I asked, intrigued.

"At one time, before I re-christened her the Black Pearl, she too was a _Wicked Wench_," he remarked.

I laughed softly and replied, "Guilty on both counts, _Captain_."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, darlin'," he replied, his tone giving away his smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I sailed the Pearl, under Jack's watchful eyes and wandering hands, I thought back to the night of the meteor shower. Jack and I had sat on the deck, watching the shooting stars, and he told me he thought he could make all my dreams and wishes come true.

And I thought about all that has happened since I met Jack. How he'd taught me the basics of wielding a sword and shooting a pistol. How I'd learned first hand about 17th century wound care. My very first pirating adventure, an unexpected tragedy.

But there was so very much more than simply the _events_ that had taken place. I had discovered that I am capable of so much more than I ever would've thought. I learned that I can stand up for myself and have confidence, and that even when I don't have confidence, I can fake it well enough.

And I have grown to know and fall in love with a complex and intriguing man. A man I can trust enough to be completely real and genuine with, and who trusts me to accept him the way that he is. A man I know I can rely on to always be there when I need him. A man who has the courage, strength of character and confidence to disagree with me as intensely as he loves me.

And so, there I was, sailing the most beautiful ship I'd ever seen, with the man I believed _could_ make all my dreams and wishes come true. _My man, my husband, my pirate._

And happily ever after was just a horizon away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:Well, there it is, my final chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! You guys are the BEST! It's been so great reading all your reviews and comments, and getting to know all of you! I've started to write the sequel to this story, and it will be posted soon. Yes, there will be many more adventures! The title is: "A Sparrow's Shadow on the Sea." Hope you enjoy it as well!**


End file.
